The Weather clans: Book 1 :Herbs that do not heal
by Warriors-Skywing
Summary: Skypaw, the clan's best fighter, is struck down in battle. Fighting her way to live, she goes against Starclan. With the help of a so called gaurdian, she sees the light of day once more. But it was a big price to pay, can she not regret what she's done?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

S L E E T C L A N

LEADER **Daisystar – **tortoiseshell she-cat with bright white paws and black tail tip

DEPUTY **Crowheart – **Smokey black tom with

one white paw

MEDICINE 

CAT **Shadowclaw - **Light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

WARRIORS( Toms, and she cats without kits )

**Lilytail**** – **Light tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Fluffypaw**

**Greenflame**** – **Silver tabby queen

**Rockfur**** – **Light grey tom with large dark grey spots

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Windpelt**** – **silver/grey tom

**Wildstorm**** – **Black tom with white paws and tail tip

**Apprentice, Plumpaw**

**Birdflight**** – **Dark tabby tom

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Icetail**** – **White queen with black tips on ears

APPRENTICES (More than 6 moons old and training to be warriors)

**Fluffypaw – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightpaw – **White she-cat

**Plumpaw – **Dark tabby tom

**Ivypaw – **Black and white tom

**Cloudpaw – **white and grey she-cat

QUEENS ( She-cats expecting or nursing kits )

**Dawnsky** – Golden/brown tabby with black stripes

**Jetstripe – **Jet black coat with white stripes

**Rainfur – **Light grey fur with white streaks

ELDERS

**Appletail – **Grey tom with white paws, oldest cat in Sleetclan

F R O S T C l A N

LEADER**Duskstar - **Golden tom with black paws

DEPUTY**Jadepelt - **Blue/grey furred she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT**Cherrytail – **Light brown she cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

WARRIORS

**Shadeclaw**** – **Smokey black tom

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Lionfur**** – **Pale ginger tom

**Apprentice, Fiercepaw**

**Pinefur ****- **Dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

**Sunray**** – **bright ginger she-cat

QUEENS

**Darkpelt – **Black fur with pale grey stripes

ELDERS**Grassfur – **White she-cat, used to be medicine cat

S T O R M C L A N

LEADER**Thunderstar – **Golden tabby tom

DEPUTY**Lightingtail **– Light grey she-cat

MEDICINE

CAT**Blossomheart – **Light brown she-cat with white spots

WARRIORS

**Adderclaw** – Very pale ginger tom

**Mudtai****l** – Dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Sharppaw**

**Bright****eyes** – Silver she-cat with different coloured eyes

**Waterfur** – Blue/grey tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Whalepaw**

**Tinytail** – Black tom with half his tail missing

QUEENS

**Shinningheart – **White fur with black ear tips

R A I N C L A N

LEADER**Berrystar – **Spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY**Flowerfur – **Small tabby she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT**Heatherheart – **Black she-cat

**Apprentice, Tallpaw**

WARRIORS

**Goldenheart – **Ginger tom

**Steelclaw – **Dark grey tom

**Thrushfeather – **Light grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Silentpaw**

**Mistfur – **Silver She-cat with darker stripes

QUEENS

**Blazepelt – **Bright ginger with unusual ice-blue eyes

ELDERS

**Wetfur – **Dark grey tom


	2. Prologue

**Uh yeah this is how Stormclan got driven out but you'll find that out later on**

Prologue



Dark green eyes stared though the grasses watching everything, missing nothing.

A small tabby tom was sniffing around the base of a bramble bush. His ears were up as if he was waiting for something to happen, but was dreading it too. The grey tom with the greens eye flicked his tail and then silently him and his comrades slipped through the grass and made their way toward the small tabby. The small cat's ears pricked up.

As one the invaders leaped the tabby turned, saw them, and bolted. He crashed through the undergrowth to where he had left his mentor.

"**MUDTAIL!!!!**'' He screamed.

"Sharppaw?" A surprised cat answered "wha-" His eyes light up as he saw the invaders. He leaped to his apprentice's side. "Keep running." He ordered "We will be at camp soon then we will be safe."

Sharppaw's breath was short and quick. Suddenly a giant bramble thicket loomed in front of them. Mudtail dived for the entrance with Sharppaw hard on his paws.

"Stormclan! Intruders! The ones who killed Nightwing! Attack!" He yowled as he run through it. Cats rushed out of their dens and into the moonlight. But instead of attacking the strange cats just stood there. More and more of them raced in. Bigger and bigger the eyes of the watching cats grew.

A big golden tabby stepped for from the Stormclan cats. His eyes glittered in the moonlight. "My name is Thunderstar" He called "Who are you and what do you want?"

The skinny grey tom came forward.

"I am Chaos. Were we come from has nearly no food so we came to the forest. We are taking this place for ourselves! You can try to fight and win or you can go now!" he spat.

Thunderstar eyes gleamed with worry.

A light grey she-at came up to Thunderstar.

"We better go!" She whispered "They will kill us all!"

Thunderstar looked at the she-cat with sadness in his eyes then he nodded. He turned to Chaos. "We will go. But! We will come back some day that is for sure!" Then he turned and led his clan away into the bushes.

**R****ight now to start writing it!**

**Review please tell me if you think your going to like it and i'll try get the first chappie up soon =)**


	3. A 'bright' idea

**Hey finally I got the first chapter up! Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I own this story ****^-^**

Skykit woke up. She was cuddled up to her mother, Dawnsky, and her sister, Leafkit. She got up and yawned. Then crept over to where her friends where sleeping. "Banannakit? Pandakit? Honeykit? Are you guys awake?" She whispered.

"I am now!" Squeaked Pandakit as she too got up and stretched. Honeykit got up beside her with a glace at her sleeping mother she meowed. "Are you guys bored? We…we could go and look at the thunderpath I you want."

Skykit stared at her in shock. "But my mum said to never go near there unless I'm with a warrior!" She replied.

"It was just an idea…we would just slip out look at it then come back nothing could happen." Came the answer.

Slowly Skykit nodded "I guess it wouldn't do much harm."

But Pandakit still looked unhappy. "If your sure nothing bad would happen…"

Honeykit nodded. "I'll make sure you're all right."

The three kits lipped past their sleeping mothers and into the clearing. No one was watching so they slipped out under some ferns.

"Which way now?" asked Pandakit.

Skykit sniffed the air. "This way." she meowed padding off into the bushes. Pandakit and Honeykit followed her.

Soon Skykit could smell and strong yucky scent coming from something nearly right before them. Pandakit looked out from the ferns. "Oh my whiskers!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it? Is it the thunderpath?" Asked Honeykit.

"Yes…yes it is." Came the reply.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What is that?" Wailed Skykit

"Do you think it's a monster?" Asked Honeykit.

"Probably." Skykit mewed fearfully.

"Well I'm going to kill it! It's too noisey!" Cried Pandakit, and before anyone could stop her she jump out of the fern and was about to jump onto the thunderpath.

"Pandakit nooooooo!!!" Yowled Honeykit. Pandakit turned at her sisters unhappness to see what she wanted, she still had her back feet on the thunderpath as the monster flew by.

"Pandakit!!!!!!!" Yowled Honeykit.

Pandakit screamed in pure agony. Skykit and Honeykit watched in shock as Pandakit managed to drag herself off the thunderpath.

"Help me!" She gasped.

**Hehehe-I don't know why I'm laughing that's sad ****+_+ or maybe I'm just evil...hehe**

**Review please**


	4. Hit n' help!

**Ok time for you to find out what happens to Pandakit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors BUT I own this story.**

"Skykit!!! Pandakit! Honeykit!!"

Leafkit listened unhappily as he watched her mother look for her sister.

"This isn't like Skykit!" She turned to see her brother, Mosskit come up behind her.

"She usually doesn't go off anywhere without telling someone!"

"Yes I know I just hope she's ok." Replied Leafkit.

"But what about Pandakit!" Wailed Mosskit.

Leafkit looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What if something hurt her?"

"What if something hurt Skykit or Honeykit? Why is Pandakit so different from the rest of them?"

"Because…because she – doesn't matter." He sighed.

"Skykit's not the only one being strange this morning." She thought.

She was daydreaming about Skykit running through the forest with Honeykit and Pandakit when a giant badger jumped in front of them and was…she jumped awake when she heard loud paw-steps and looked at the thorn tunnel to see Greenflame rushing through it.

"Shallowwater! Pandakit has been hit by a monster and need your help!" she yowled.

At once Shallowwater came rushing out of her den with a few herbs in her mouth and followed Greenflame as they ran out of camp.

A she-cat let out a long sad wail and quickly her mate, Rockfur came up to her talking to her quietly.

Leafkit gasped. Had they really gone to the thunderpath?!

Beside her Fernkit gasped and echoed her thoughts "Hit by a monster? But that means they went to the thunderpath!"

"But why did it have to hit Pandakit? Anyone BUT Pandakit!" Wailed Mosskit.

Leafkit looked at him in surprise but then she realised. "You're a bit young to love aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop pretending, I can see you like Pandakit!"

"I do not!" squeaked Mosskit and despite the stress they were in Leafkit let out a purr of amusement.

"If you say so." She replied. She looked at Jetstripe, Honeykit and Pandakit's mother, to see she had calmed down. As she watched Jetstripe lifted her nose and smelt the air before jumping up and running to the tunnel entrance. "MY KITS MY KITS MY KITS!" She cried and watched as Pandakit's limp body was brought through. She was lying very still. "Is…is she dead?" Whispered Jetstripe.

"No." Shallowwaters reply was firm. "And she's not too bad she will be fine but-"

"But what?!" asked Jetstripe.

"This may put off her apprentice ceremony by 3 moons at least maybe even 4." Shallowwater told her. "I'm so sorry but I will try to heal it as quick as I can!" she vowed.

Just then Shadowfur and Icetail ran through the tunnel with Skykit and Honeykit.

Leafkit felt relived and then realised that her lungs were aching and she found out she had been holding it and let it out in a happy sigh.

"Honeykit your back!" wailed a very pale ginger cat, almost yellow. Bananakit shot across the clearing and leapt onto Honeykit. "Where have you been?!" He meowed as he licked her head.

"Oh out and about." Purred Honeykit and returned the lick. She was so busy watching them that she didn't see the silent silver kit sneaking up behind her.

"Leafkit! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" She heard Fernkit cry and turned around to see Fernkit bowl over Skykit as she tried to leap at Leafkit. Leafkit purred and walked up to her, while Fernkit held her down.

"Come on! Come and get me!" She meowed playfully as she walked around Skykit.

"Not fair!" Skykit mewed and spat out another mouthful of dirt.

"Skykit?" Leafkit turned to see her mother call as she came out of the nursery. "Skykit!" she yowled and came rushing to her kit. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Come on lets go." Dawnsky picked up her kit and made her way to the nursery with Leafkit following. She listened to Skykit grumbling.

"Why do I have to be carried? I got carried back from the thunderpath so why do I need to be carried now? I'm nearly an apprentice now! You are making me so embarrassed!"

Leafkit purred in amusement and followed her.

**Hey sorry this took so long****er than I thought to get up! Sorry!**

**Hehehe…stay tuned!**


	5. Confusing thoughts

**Sorry it took so long we went on a camping trip for like for-ever!**

**Here we go the 3****rd**** chapter =) Oh and enjoy the little side story thing at the start;**

_Me: Hello my name is-(mother cuts me of)_

_Dawnsky: Come on Let keep going to the elders den I don't think the fans came here to listen to your blabbering!_

_Me: We I can do what I like I'm not listening to you! Anyway just as I was going to say; my name is-(mother cuts me of again)_

_Dawnsky: Do this later Skykit the elders are expecting us!_

_Me: Don't tell me what to do!_

_Dawnsky: No you listen to me little missy I'm your mother!_

_Me: No that's only in the story!_

_Dawnsky: This IS the story and ruining it!_

_Me: So...so what! (Dawnsky picks me up)_

_Dawnsky: Come on let's go you can talk later. (Walks away)_

'_Skykit...Honeykit…lights… monster…pain…darkness…Where am I?...Am I dead?...I can't be dead!...Mosskit…poor Mosskit what will I do without him?!...__voices…I can hear voices…are they Starclan?...I'm too young to die!...That word; hope…does that mean I'm alive…my leg…oh great Starclan my leg!...it aches…it aches like nothing anyone has ever felt before!...water… I can feel water…am I drowning?...nooooooo!' _

Paws flashed out as Pandakit swam to the surface only to be blinking awake in a clearing. She tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't support hher. She looked around her eyesight fuzzy. "Who's there?" she mewed.

"Hush Pandakit you're alright now." Said a voice.

"Pandakit? Can you see? Is she going to be blind?" Meowed another.

"She's not blind her vision is just blurry."

Pandakit wasn't listening to that she was thinking.

_That voice__...is it?...could it really be my mother?_

"Mother?"

"Pandakit! How do you feel?"

By now Pandakit's sight was returning and she could make out her mother.

Then she remembered her leg.

"Mother what happened to my leg?"

"It…it was hit by a monster and…and…it will take 3 moons to heal."

"But I'm nearly six moons old! In that time I'll be 8 moons!"

The other cat came up to her and Pandakit recognised Shallowwater, Sleetclan's medicine cat.

"I know I'm sorry but I will do all that I can to help you heal fast!" She vowed.

"Rest now," she added "I'll check on you soon."

Pandakit closed her eyes and dreamed she was standing by and dark leaved bush with scarlet berries, they looked tasty but she couldn't move.

"Beware the herbs that do not heal…" said a voice.

Pandakit yowled as blooded washed over her and jumped awake on her mossy nest in the medicine cat den, shivering.

Beware the herbs that do not heal the voice kept going through her mind. Great Starclan! What does that mean?!"

**Hop****e you like it so far! Sorry it's short but that's because I haven't done much for a while don't worry I'll make them longer =)**

_Me: so as I was saying __my name is Skykit just so you know. (Looks around uncertainly) uh yeah bye!_

_Dawnsky: Oh come on Skykit! You would think everyone would be deaf with the racket you make!_

_Me: *sniff* fine let's go!_


	6. Surprise!

**Just so you know this is like 1 and a half ****moons later.**

Pandakit yawned. Her eyes where happy and bright but her spirit was low. Today she would have been becoming an apprentice. _Bananakit, Honeykit, Leafkit, Fernkit, Mosskit and Skykit are all going to be an apprentice today it's not fair!_

"Pandakit?"

Pandakit looked up to see her mother. "Yes mother?"

"Come on shouldn't you be cleaning yourself?"

Pandakit was startled. "For what mother?"

"For your apprentice ceremony! You didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not mother! But what about my leg?"

"You can still be an apprentice but you just can't do battle training."

"But when I'm hunting my leg will be in the way." She meowed with a glance at her swollen paw. Then quickly started grooming herself.

"I'll see you there then!" Purred her mother as she backed out of the nest and walked away.

"Let all cats gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Daisystar.

Pandakit limped out of her nest and made her way to Highrock and sat next to Lightpaw who gave her a friendly glance.

"First ceremony we have today is one of the best. By making new warriors we prove that Sleetclan is strong," She beckoned Lightpaw and Ivypaw forward.

"I, Daisystar leader of Sleetclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightpaw, Ivypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?  
"I do." Meowed Lightpaw her voice firm.

"I do" Echoed her brother.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightdream]. Starclan honors your kindness and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sleetclan." Daisystar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Lightdream's head and Lightdream licked her shoulder and went to sit with the other warriors.

"Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivytail. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sleetclan.

"Lightdream! Ivytail! Lightdream! Ivytail!" The clan's voices rang out into the night.

"Next I have the honor to make new apprentices," Yowled Daisystar. Once again she looked up to the night sky. "Honeykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Honeypaw. Icetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Honeypaw."  
Icetail, you have shown yourself to be a brave and loyal warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Honeypaw."

Icetail nodded then moved to the side with Honeypaw.

**I cutting out that bit because you don't want to just read a leader making apprentices for a whole chapter so just so you know we are up to Pandakit and Skykit doesn't have a mentor yet either. Shadowfur is Fernpaw's mentor, Greenflame is Leafpaw's mentor, Windpelt is Mosspaw's mentor and Bananapaw's mentor is Ivytail.**

"Pandakit, from this moment on, you will be known as Pandapaw. Lightdream, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Pandapaw.  
Lightdream, you have shown yourself to be a patient and kind warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Pandapaw." Yowled Daisystar.

"As she is hurt right now you will have to wait before you do battle practice or anything that may injure her more."

"Certainly Daisystar." Replied Lightdream and led her apprentice to the side of the clearing.

"Skykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Skypaw and I will be your mentor." Meowed Daisystar.

Skypaw drew in a sharp deep breath. _Daisystar's going to be my mentor!_

Then she realised that Daisystar had moved forward and was looking at her. Skypaw quickly lifted her head to touch noses with her new mentor.

"I want to learn EVERYTHING!" She mewed. "I want to hunt, fight go on patrols-"

"All in good time." Interrupted Daisystar. "For now go to your den and meet the other apprentices and find a nest, for tomorrow you start your training." Then she flicked her tail in dismissal.

"Yes Daisystar." Mewed Skypaw and ran off.

Skypaw yawned it was nearly dawn but there was no light shinning through the trees yet.

Suddenly her ears pricked up as an unsuspected smell reached her. She looked up as she came out of the den waking Fernpaw by mistake s she brushed past her.

A smokey black cat raced out of the tunnel. To Skypaw's surprise he was limping and covered in wounds and was bleeding heavily on one foot which was bleeding badly.

She recognised Shadowfur the deputy.

"DAISYSTAR WE WERE ATTACKED!" he yowled.

**Sorry it took so long to get up I have been kinda busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker. **


	7. Battle

At once Daisystar came out of her den.

"Ivytail, Greenflame, Rockfur, Lilytail and Fluffypaw come with me the rest of you stay and guard the camp," to Shadowfur she asked "Who else was on patrol with you?"

"Only Wildstorm and Birdflight." He replied his breath coming to short gasps.

"You stay here too Shadowfur you'll die if you go back."

Shadowfur only nodded. Daisystar let out a loud battle cry before charging of into the forest following Shadowfur's scent trail. Soon they heard the yowls of battling cats. With a mighty yowl Daisystar leapt into battle.

She jumped on a skinny black tom and bit down on his neck fur getting a firm grip before raking her claws down his back. He yowled in agony then fled the battle with all his fellow cats behind him.

All the Sleetclan cats yowled in triumphant as the fleeing cats disappeared.

Daisystar look around and saw Birdflight lying still on the ground and rushed over to her. To Dasiystar's relief she was still breathing but it was shallow. "Lilytail, Greenflame help me get Birdflight back to camp." Called Daisystar. She looked around and spotted Wildstorm, the other member of the patrol. He was limping heavily and was leaning against Rockfur.

**Back at camp…**

Once they were back, Shallowwater moved as fast as her old legs would carry her. Cloudpaw was speeding around helping all the warriors that just came back while Shallowwater helped Shadowfur, Wildstorm and Birdflight.

Daisystar came up to the dark tabby tom and waited until Shallowwater had finished and sat beside her. "Will he live?" She asked.

"Birdflight will be fine, he jut lost a lot of blood."

Daisystar sighed "I'm going to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Shallowwater got up and went to meet Cloudpaw who was just coming back from helping the others.

Daisystar got up and went to her den and fell asleep.

**I know there wasn't much fighting but believe me there will be LOADS later.**

**~Skywing~**


	8. Dawn patrol

**Sorry I know I haven't written for a while; I've been busy. Now I'm back! I'm going to be working on this story and my other one.**

**Enjoy!**

Skypaw yawned. She was on Dawn patrol. It was the day after the night patrol had been attacked.

Icetail poked her head into the den. "You ready?" She asked.

"Coming." Skypaw got up and came out of the den.

"About time!" Meowed Ivytail.

"Lets go then." Murmured Skypaw. The three cats got up and headed out into the forest. Soon, as they were coming near to Rainclan's and Frostclans borders, Skypaw smelt a strange smell.

"What is that? It smells like cats but I don't know who..." she whispered.

Icetail stopped and sniffed the air. "She's right!"

Just then five snarling shadows leapt out of the bushes near by and jumped on the started cats. Skypaw found herself in front of a big grey tom. As he jumped at her, she spun around and lashed out with her back legs flinging him away.

She stopped to get her breath back just before a black she-cat leaped at her. Skypaw stepped aside and jumped toward her quite low to the ground. As the black cat tried to lash out at her with her hind legs, she pushed down with her back legs, making her fly up and over the startled she-cat's head and landed on her back. Skypaw dug her claws in and held on tight as the she-cat whipped around trying to get her off.

Just before she jumped on the ground and rolled on her back to knock Skypaw off, Skypaw leapt of her and landed on her belly. The small apprentice raked her claws down the black cat's belly until she managed to push her of and went yowling into the bushes with all her friends following her.

Skypaw let out a cry of pure triumphant.

Ivytail stumbled over to her. "Well done Skypaw you fought well."

"Yes." Meowed Ivytail. "You did, I'll make sure to tell Daisystar."

Skypaw dipped her head. She began to pad back to camp she realised how much her wounds hurt. One of her paws throbbed from when the black she-cat had pushed it away.

As they padded through the gorse tunnel, which led to the camp, Daisystar came rushing through to meet them.

"Icetail! What happened?" She meowed.

"Strange cats attacked us." Gasped Icetail.

Daisystar took one look at all of them and meowed; "You all better head to the medicine cat den."

Skypaw opened her mouth as if to argue.

"That was an order." Meowed Daisystar. Skypaw dipped her head and padded off.

**Later in the apprentice den**

"Come on Skypaw! Tell us what happened!" Meowed Bananapaw.

"Yeah, Skypaw come on!" Meowed Mosspaw.

"Uh ok; we were on dawn patrol and five cats leapt at us so we chased them of and came back to camp." Skypaw meowed quickly.

"No, not like that tell us how you fought!" One cat mewed.

"And we want to know every little detail!" meowed another.

Skypaw blinked nervously. As much as she liked fighting she didn't like to boast or tell anyone how well she did. She took a slow deep breath. "We were walking down the borders by Rainclan and Frostclan when I smelt something strange," Skypaw stammered at first but as she carried on her voice got steadier. "I told Icetail and then these huge cats came out of the bushes and leapt at us. I saw this big grey tom jump at me so I spun around and kicked out with my back legs and he flew away. I had stopped for a seconded when this skinny black she-cat jumped in front of me. I leaped at her, low too the ground and when she kicked out at me with her back legs and leapt up high and onto her back. Finally we had driven all the cats away and then we came back here." She finished.

There was silence in the den for a moment before all the apprentices where asking questions.

"Is it true you fought of two big warriors?"

"Did you get many cuts?"

"How many cats were there?"

"Where were they from?"

Skypaw did her best to answer all the questions.

"Was it true that one of them was THIS big?" meowed one and moved her paws a part to show how big.

Skypaw nodded. "There was but I didn't fight her."

"Where-" the next question was cut of as Daisystar walked into the den. "I think Skypaw has answered enough questions for now and needs to sleep. Anyway aren't you lot supposed to be training?"

All the apprentices, a part from Skypaw, dipped their heads and went out of then den.

"Ahh Skypaw Ivytail and Icetail said you fought well today."

"Thank you Daisystar." Mewed Skypaw.

"I believe Cloudpaw would like to see you."

"I'll go know." Skypaw answered in surprise and padded off.

**Medicine cat den…**

Cloudpaw looked up as Skypaw entered.

"Skypaw, welcome there is something I feel I need to tell you."

"Yes Cloudpaw?"

"One moon ago I go a message from Starclan; I was walking along a very mossy path with leaves falling down by me and a thick wall of ferns beside me. When I looked up the Sky looked so low! Everything seemed to push against me and then they all started falling away. Then this cat appeared in front of me, I couldn't see who they were but I could see their eyes, bright green eyes like my mentor. When I looked into them I saw kindness in those caring eyes but then they turned to hatred and more anger that I have ever seen!"


	9. Always together

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while I got sick with a lung infection and wasn't feeling to well. I'm getting better now but I'm still kind of sick.**

**Just so you know I want so drama! Read and find out what I have done…**

Skypaw blinked. "An angry cat? I'll uh think about, thanks Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw just nodded and walked away. Skypaw turned around and headed to the apprentice den. She needed rest, and badly. _Maybe I'll go hunting later_ She thought as she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

**Later**

Skypaw yawned and got up. As she came out of her den she looked around. It was near the evening, and if she wanted to hunt she better do it soon.

**Out in the forest… **

One dark grey paw after the other Skypaw stalked a young rabbit. It's ears pricked up and Skypaw leapt, killing it with one blow. She buried it and mad her way down to the border. She stopped, she could smell that strange smell, the same one as the dawn patrol. She turned around ready to run. But she was too late a large grey paw swung around a hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

**(Dun dun dun…)**

Leafpaw pricked up her ears as she heard a loud yowling coming from camp. She knew that meow that was her mother. Dropping the thrush she had been holding, she raced into camp just as a large patrol of warriors raced past her. She ran across to Dawnsky. "Mother, what's wrong?"

Daisystar answer for her. "It's Skypaw, she went hunting and she hasn't come back!"

Leafpaw glanced at the sky, it was just past dawn. "When did she leave?"

"Sunhigh yesterday." Replied Daisystar and then turned back to comfort Dawnsky.

Leafpaw walked to the apprentice den to find her brother and other sister there, both looking unhappy, along with Honeypaw.

Honeypaw looked up as she came in. "Oh, Leafpaw, hi, sorry about Skypaw I'm sure she'll turn up soon." But her voice wasn't confident at all.

Mosspaw looked up for a heartbeat. "She will. I know she will."

Honeypaw looked up quickly her eyes bright with excitement. "Of course she will!" She meowed. "Because we're going to go find her!"

"No, we wouldn't be able to find her; even if we could the patrol would find her first." Fernpaw meowed miserably.

"No, I think it is a good idea!" Meowed Mosspaw springing to his paws.

"And I, but we'll get in trouble for this, but I don't care I'll do anything to save her!" Leafpaw vowed.

"I'll go if you all go." Fernpaw meowed.

"Right lets get moving!" Honeypaw yowled.

The four apprentices made there way over to the elders den and quickly asked for a story. They sat at the edge of the bush, that was the elders den, and all of them eventually slipped through it and into the forest. The elder had been so keen on telling his story that he did not realised until the end of his story, but then he only muttered 'What trouble are they getting into now?'

**Meanwhile…**

Skypaw felt the ground benef her. Sticks poked into her and ud was rubbed all over her fur. She raised her head and tried to cry out but she found she could not spek and she fell back into the dream world.

_**The Dream World… (AKA Skypaw's dream)**_

"Wake up small one." A voice meowed gently, stirring the fur on Skypaw's coat.

Skypaw raised her head and looked around and saw a pretty light tabby cat sitting next to her. "Who _are _you?" she mewed weakly.

"Do not be afraid little one." Meowed another cat. A silver tabby walked up to her.

"But who are you!"

"We," Meowed the light tabby. "Are Lightwing and Dreamfeather."

_Lightwing and Dreamfeather? But they were legendary __**and**__ they came from Frostclan._

"I know this might feel strange little one, but your clan needs you for now…"

**Ohhhhhhh, what are Dreamfeather and Lightwing going to say? If you're wondering who they are read 'A Shinning Heart and Bright Eyes' Wait, no, don't read it, I just gave away their warrior names! Whoops. Oh well. Please review! (You get a cookie! :) Oh and sorry about the wait I didn't know it only downloaded half :(  
**


	10. There? Or not there?

**Sorry for the wait, I've been working on the other stories.**

**Skypaw plushies for all!!!!  
Disclaimer: ****I think you've realized by now... I don't own Warriors.**

Mosspaw was dreaming. He was in a lush green forest. He smelt the air. _Vole! _He whispered. He dropped into the hunting crouch and started to stalk the scent.

_Mosspaw?_

He stopped.

"Skypaw?" He called hopefully.

_Mosspaw!_

"Skypaw, is that you?" He called fearfully.

_Mosspaw, help me!_

"Skypaw!" he yowled and darted forward. But he sound seemed to be everywhere.

_Mosspaw…Mosspaw…help me…Mosspaw!_

"Skypaw…."

Mosspaw jolted awake. He shivered. Still, he rested his head on his paws and eventually went back to sleep.

Mosspaw felt a stick pock him in him side, He rolled away from it. He felt the stick jab him again. _Who ever wove sticks in the den walls didn't do very good. _He thought.

_Mosspaw!_

_Skypaw? No, this voice was different._

_Mosspaw, wake up!_

Mosspaw raised hi head drowsily to see Windpelt, his mentor standing before him, one paw raised top poke him again.

"Come on, Mosspaw! We're going hunting, not everyone sleeps in to Sunhigh."

Skypaw was still dreaming. She was in a lush green forest. She scented the air. _Mosspaw! _She thought.

She called out his name.

_Mosspaw?_

"Skypaw?" Came a reply.

_Mosspaw!_ She yowled.

"Skypaw, is that you?" She heard him call fearfully.

_Mosspaw, help me!_

"Skypaw!" Yowled Mosspaw.

_Mosspaw! _She cried. She darted forward but ended up skidding in front of a tree.

_Mosspaw! _Again she cried. She ran away from the tree but tripped and fell into a bramble bush.

_Help me! _ She pulled herself out, but something always seemed to be in the way.

_Mosspaw! _She cried his name one last time.

"Skypaw…" His yowl faded and Skypaw got the feeling she was all alone.

She sat down unhappily.

"Oh, Mosspaw…" She sighed.

Fernpaw padded back to camp, hauling a rabbit and a vole with her.

"Looks like you had good hunting." Meowed a voice behind her as she put her pieces on the fresh kill pile.

She spun around to see Greenflame.

"Yes, thank you." She replied politely

"Take that to the elders then come take for yourself. Fernpaw dipped her head politely and padded of to the elders den."

"Oh, and Fernpaw,"

Fernpaw turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

"You, Leafpaw, Mosspaw, Honeypaw and Bananapaw are coming to the gathering tonight. Skypaw would have come but…"

Fernpaw blinked slowly at the name of her sister.

"I'll go tell the." She answered.

Greenflame just nodded and walked off.

**I would have made it longer (With Leafpaw's POV) but I didn't have time and I wanted to get this up really quickly. Please review, you get Skypaw plushies if you do!**

**~Skywing~**


	11. Stuck alone

**Hello Again! An Update! So soon!!!! We'll start with Leafp****aw, because I didn't get to do it last time.**

**Disclaimer: I…I****…I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!! Now how hard was that?**

Leafpaw padded out of her den as Daisystar called the clan together to announce the cats that were going to the gathering. Leafpaw felt a thrill go through her. It was her first gathering! Then her excitement faded._ Skypaw should be coming with us… _She thought sadly.

She made her way over to the other apprentices and sat between Fernpaw and Mosspaw.

Daisystar waved her tail for silence as an uneasy murmuring broke out.

"The cats going to the gathering are; Lilytail, Greenflame, Dawnsky, Wildstorm, Birdflight, Fernpaw, Leafpaw, Mosspaw, Honeypaw and Bananapaw." She called.

The cats she had called had made here way over to the tunnel to wait for their leader.

She soon cam and led them out the tunnel and into the forest.

They reached the top of the hill that over looked the island and all the cats halted.

Leafpaw looked down and watch little shapes walk across the tree and onto the island and couldn't wait to go over it herself.

"You exited?" asked a voice.

Leafpaw turned to see Honeypaw come up to her. "Yes, but I wish that Skypaw could b here."

"I feel the same with Pandapaw" Meowed Honeypaw.

Pandapaw. Tuned restlessly in her nest. Her leg still hurt a lot if she moved it but she was getting better. "I might as well get some rest she told herself so she lay do and went to sleep.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange forest. It was lush and green. She sniffed the air and could smell… _Mosspaw!_ She thought silently. _And…Skypaw? Skypaw? Why would Skypaw be here_?

"Skypaw?" she called. "Is that you?"

Skypaw lay down again. A least she got to come here at night. She sniffed the air. The scent of Mosspaw was faint, but still there.

"Skypaw? Is that you?" called a voice.

Skypaw sighed. Now she was hearing what Mosspaw had said to her, _Again_.

"Skypaw, it's me, Pandapaw!" The voice called again.

Skypaw's head went up. _Pandapaw?_ She called. But she did not move. After last time with Mosspaw she knew it was hopeless.

"Skypaw! Are you alright?" Pandapaw called.

"_I_—" As Skypaw started to speak the ground shock and Skypaw fell onto her side.

"Skypaw!" Pandapaw's scared yowl cut through the new silence.

"_Yes?_" Cried Skypaw.

"Sky…"

Skypaw leaped up and raced toward Pandapaw, even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Sk…"

"_No, Pandapaw, don't leave, not you as well!_"

"S…sk"

"_What is it Pandapaw. What are you trying to tell me?_"

"Skypaw." Gasped Pandapaw. "Watch out for the---"

"_Pandapaw!!!!!!!"_

Pandapaw woke up breathing heavily. She limped over to the Medicine cat.

Seeing no one was around she grabbed some thyme and chewed it quickly. Soon her shock began to fade.

She sighed and lay down again.

Cloudpaw dreamed that night. He was back in that forest the one with the close sky and the large ferns and lots of moss. Before he knew it something had struck him and he fell down when he looked up there was no one near him but he was bleeding badly. Next he was in Medicine cat den and Shadowclaw came up to him. "Cloudpaw!" She meowed and ran back to her den and came back rolling some berries. Before he could see what type they were he woke up.

**For all those people who don't know who Cloudpaw is, he's the Med. Cat apprentice. I can't get a poll working so you can do it when you review. I want to know what you want Mosspaw, Fernpaw, Honeypaw, Pandapaw, Bananapaw and Leafpaw's warrior names should be.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Lost and Found

**Ok, I have to say, I'm kinda sad that no one has reviewed =****(but I'm sure someone will this time.**

**So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own warriors. (Sarcastically)**

**Random person: You do???!!!**

**Me: NO! God you are dumb.**

Pandapaw walked out of the Medicine cat den. It was nearly dawn the gathering cats would be back soon. Her mind still played her new dream over. All she had seen was a tree with some splashes of red and below it something silver and black with a flash of ice-blue.

_Oh, Skypaw._ She thought. _Where have you gone?_

With out realising it she walked out the tunnel and into the forest. Then started to head toward a border. But not a clan one. She walked fast but she really never knew how it happened but she didn't know she was moving. To her she was standing still and thinking.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard a sharp noise.

Soon a loud barking filled the air.

_DOG!_ Thought Pandapaw silently. She started running. Fast. The trees blurred by her and soon the dog was gone, but on she ran past the trees. Faster. Faster. Until something blurred past at the edge of her sight. Green. Brown. A tree. Red dots. Apples? Silver and black with two flashes of blue. Skypaw?

Fernpaw, Mosspaw, Leafpaw, Honeypaw and Bananapaw walked together sown to the island. Fernpaw sighed.

"I wish Skypaw was here." She whispered.

"I wish Pandapaw was here too." Meowed Honeypaw.

"Come on, we're falling behind." Meowed Mosspaw, though his were sad.

All of them managed to climb over the tree bridge with out falling.

As the five of them walked toward the middle, nothing was said. They all were silence in their on grief. As they made their way into the middle they all gasped. There looked like there were hundreds of cats walking around.

Daisystar walked up to them. "Remember to listen a lot and say nothing." She meowed.

All the apprentices nodded and made their way into the bunch of cats.

"Come on; let's go talk to the other apprentices." Meowed Leafpaw.

They walked over to some other apprentices. One smelled of Frostclan. Two smelled of Stormclan and one other of Rainclan.

"Hello." Said Leafpaw quietly. "I'm Leafpaw, and this is my brother Mosspaw and one of my sisters, Fernpaw."

"One of your sisters?" Asked a black she-cat that smelt of Rainclan.

"You have another?" Asked a grey she-cat from Stormclan.

"Well yes but…" Meowed Mosspaw.

"She uh wasn't able to come." Meowed Leafpaw.

"Why not?" Asked the other from Stormclan. "Was she in trouble?"

"No she wasn't in trouble." Meowed Honeypaw quickly. "Away, I'm Honeypaw, this is my brother Bananapaw and I have a sister back at camp that couldn't come because she broke her leg. But she's getting better! And you guys still haven't told us your names yet either."

"I'm Silentpaw." Meowed the black she-cat from Rainclan.

"I'm Whalepaw." Meowed the grey Stormclan cat. "And this is my brother, Sharppaw."

A dark tabby, Sharppaw, dipped his head.

The one from Frostclan finally spoke.

"I am Fiercepaw." She meowed and then said nothing else.

The gathering passed quickly. And before the Sleetclan apprentices knew it, it was time to go home.

Fernpaw whispered good bye to the other apprentices and followed her clan mates off the island.

As Sleetclan walked home, Mosspaw was loss in his thoughts. Where was Skypaw? Was she ok? He sighed. At least there hadn't been an attack by those cats lately.

Daisystar flicked her tail to tell them to stop.

Leafpaw looked up. She heard paw steps running this way.

Staggering and running as fast as she could, she was slowed down a lot by her healing broken leg, was Pandapaw. Before anyone said anything Pandapaw cried out;

"I found Skypaw, but I can't wake her up!"

**So, how was that? I'm not updating anymore until I have a least two reviews!**

**If you want to know what the cats look like just look at my profile.**

**~Skywing~**


	13. Soon you might be gone

**This**** has to be the fastest I have ever updated a story. One one day, one the next. But I want to say a big thanks to **Juri-Chan of WishClan ** for reviewing. I know I said at least two more reviews, but hey, I had the time.**

Daisystar just blinked. _Skypaw? _

"Where is she?" She asked. At the same moment Leafpaw rushed forward, her eyes wide disbelief and more happiness then anyone could imagine.

"Yo...You found Skypaw?" She cried.

"S…sh…she's under an apple tree." With that, Pandapaw fell on the ground and let out a moan and started liking her broken leg.

"Where is she?" Daisystar asked again.

"U…Under the apple tree over the far border, just follow my scent trail." Pandapaw managed to say.

Daisystar nodded then called to Wildstorm and Birdflight to come with her. Seeing that Dawnsky and her children were all looking worried she called them to join her soon.

They raced off. Not to soon later they smelt Pandapaw's trail. It wobbled back and forth and if she didn't mind where she was going before.

They raced onward, no seeing the trail to the apple tree, until Pandapaw's trail stopped and turned around. Only then did they see the other trail. All of the cats crept forward silently. But Fernpaw's, Mosspaw's and Leafpaw's pelt were fluffed up with happiness.

Then they looked around the corner. In front of them was the _huge_ apple tree. But that wasn't what caught their attention. Lying on one of the roots of the tree was a silver and black bloody mass of fur.

Leafpaw was too shocked to speak but her mother rushed forward with a chocked cry of 'Skypaw!' Dawnsky rushed forward.

"Oh Skypaw!" She cried. "What happened to you?!"

Fernpaw crept up and looked down at her sisters blood stained body.

"Oh, Skypaw."

Soon everyone was looking down at Skypaw. No one spoke, not until Daisystar finally broke the silence by saying. "We should get her back to camp."

Dawnsky immediately bent down to lift up her daughter and Fernpaw, Mosspaw and Leafpaw joined her. Wildstorm went over to help and with a nodd from Daisystar, the group moved off.

Waiting at the camp entrance was Shadowclaw. The medicine cat's eyes looked stunned as she looked at Skypaw's broken bloody body. But all she said was; 'Bring her to my den.'

After an ever-lasting seeming check over. Shadowclaw let Dawnsky and her children into the medicine cat den to tell them the news.

Dawnsky looked up hopefully but the unhappy look in Shadowclaw's eyes made her fell uneasy.

_I don't think I want to hear this!_ Cried Leafpaw silently.

"What's wrong?!" Demanded Mosspaw. "What's wrong with Skypaw?"

Fernpaw said nothing but a shiver ran through her body.

Shadowclaw took a deep breath.

Skypaw…Well she…Look I won't lie to you. Skypaw has been injured badly and I don't think…" She broke off suddenly and looked Dawnsky sadly in the eyes. "It looks like Skypaw might never recover."

'**Nother cliffy! I updated real quick last time and it was a cliffy! So away I wanted to make this chapter ****long but…oh well. My favourite number is 13 so on the 13****th**** chapter I'm making sure it is at least 1,313 words long! I still need warrior names for Leafpaw Mosspaw Fernpaw Honeypaw Pandapaw and Bananapaw ****BADLY!**** So please review and tell me!**


	14. Never got to say thanks

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hmmm who should I use? Ah ha!**

**=Hollyleaf gets dragged in=**

**Hollyleaf: Who are you?**

**Me: Uh, no one. I need you to do something for me.**

**Holly: No.**

**Me: It has to do with the warrior code.**

**Holly: OK! What do I have to do?**

**=I go over and whisper in her ear=**

**Holly: uh ok. Skywing does not own warriors!**

**Me: Thank you.**

**=(in the background) **_**So what does that have to do with the warrior code?**_

**One with the story!**

Leafpaw felt like a badger had just stood on her. _It's had enough that we might have lost her before, but now when we find her, she might not live?_

"What is the chance that she'll die?" Asked Dawnsky slowly.

"I'm sorry, Dawnsky, but it's more likely that Skypaw will die rather than live."

Leafpaw's heart sank lower. She looked at her litter-mates. They too had sad unhappy face. Then she noticed that Honeypaw and Pandapaw were by her.

Honeypaw stared sadly at one of her best friends. She looked so…weak. She thought about when they were kits and went to the thunderpath

Flashback thing}

_Honeykit was sleeping next to her sister._

"_Banannakit? Pandakit? Honeykit? Are__ you guys awake?" Whispered Skykit._

"_I am now!" Squeaked Pandakit as she too got up and stretched. Honeykit got up beside her with a glace at her sleeping mother she meowed. "Are you guys bored? We…we could go and look at the thunderpath I you want."_

_Skykit stared at her in shock. "But my mum said to never go near there unless I'm with a warrior!" She replied._

"_It was just an idea…we would just slip out look at it then come back nothing could happen." Came the answer._

_Slowly Skykit nodded "I guess it wouldn't do much harm."_

_But Pandakit still looked unhappy. "If your sure nothing bad would happen…"_

_Honeykit nodded. "I'll make sure you're all right." _

_The three kits lipped past their sleeping mothers and into the clearing. No one was watching so they slipped out under some ferns._

"_Which way now?" asked Pandakit._

_Skykit sniffed the air. "This way." she meowed padding off into the bushes. Pandakit and Honeykit followed her._

_Soon Skykit could smell and strong yucky scent coming from something nearly right before them. Pandakit looked out from the ferns. "Oh my whiskers!" She exclaimed. _

"_What? What is it? Is it the thunderpath?" Asked Honeykit._

"_Yes…yes it is." Came the reply._

_Suddenly the ground started to shake._

"_What is that?" Wailed Skykit_

"_Do you think it's a monster?" Asked Honeykit._

"_Probably." Skykit mewed fearfully._

"_Well I'm going to kill it! It's too noisey!" Cried Pandakit, and before anyone could stop her she jump out of the fern and was about to jump onto the thunderpath._

"_Pandakit nooooooo!!!" Yowled Honeykit. Pandakit turned at her sisters unhappness to see what she wanted, she still had her back feet on the thunderpath as the monster flew by. _

"_Pandakit!!!!!!!" Yowled Honeykit. _

_Pandakit screamed in pure agony. Skykit and Honeykit watched in shock as Pandakit managed to drag herself off the thunderpath._

"_Help me!" She gasped._

"_What do we do?" Cried Honeypaw._

"_I…I don't know!" Wailed Skykit._

"_I'm going to go get help, look after her for me!"_

"_OK!"_

{Flashback end}

"Oh, Skypaw." Murmured Honeypaw. "I never got the chance to thank you…"

**Yeah, that chapter might have been short but remember, the next one has to be at least 1313 words long because it's the lucky number 13! Well, that all for now but I still need warrior names for Fernpaw, Mosspaw, Leafpaw, Bananapaw, Pandapaw and Honeypaw!**

**~Skywing~**


	15. Is there no way out?

**Hello! Please look on my look up! It had the cover for this book! I don't really know what to say but that this is the lucky chapter 13! I LOVE 13! That is why every 13****th**** chapter will be EVERY long! =) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Warriors and never will! And I am so lazy that I won't put any more 'Disclaimers' in the story be****cause I will never own anything about Warriors.**

_Skypaw wandered around the forest place. The smells of her friends and __faintly were still there. "Oh, why can't I go back?"_

"Skypaw? Skypaw are you there?" Called a voice.

"_Hello? Who is that?"__ Called Skypaw._

_Small laughter came through the air._

"You know me Skypaw. Just use your nose, mousebrain!"

_Skypaw blinked. Whoops. She thought. Skypaw sniffed the air. A strange be also strangely familiar smell came to her._

"_Who are you?" She cried._

"I am your mother's mother. Don't you remember me?"_ Came the reply._

_Skypaw thought back to when she was a tiny little kit. A small old kind looking tabby cat always used to come and visit. "Whisperwind?" She asked using the name her mother had always greeted the cat by._

_Just then a tabby cat came around a thorn bush in front of her and sat down. She looked a lot like Whisperwind, but younger, and a new gleam of strength in her eyes._

"_Does this mean I'm… Dead? I'm dead aren't I!" Wailed Skypaw._

"No, not yet young one. You still have something to fight for, your life. Your friends and family are desperate for you to live."

"_Isn't it too late?"_

"No, you haven't got much longer, but you are still alive."

"_How long do I have left?"_

"I think you have one sun rise, maybe less."

"_Then how do I save myself?"_

"You have to find a way back to the forest."

"_How do I do that? I don't even know where I am now!"_

"That I can not tell you. But look around you Skypaw, you were never lost." _After Whisperwind had meowed that last word she began to fade. Skypaw leapt forward. "No! Whisperwind! Wait!" She cried. But she was too late, she was alone. Home. Home! HOME! She thought. Hard. _

_Somewhere something laughed. _"No, Skypaw. That won't work."

_Skypaw hissed then looked at the forest around her. She blink then __realised it was her home forest. She started to walk forward. _

Leafpaw sat by the fresh kill pile. In a way she wasn't hungry, but she was hungry too. Her body wanted to eat but she didn't. All she did was sit there. She did see the other apprentices talking about her and few fox lengths away.

"You do it! You're the oldest!"

"Just by a few minutes!"

"You still are!"

"It was your idea, you do it!"

"Hey, I was just being kind! I'm not doing it, I'd freak out!"

"Yeah. So, you're the oldest, Fluffypaw, you do it!"

"Cloudpaw, I swear by Starclan-"

"Would you two stop arguing?"

"You can't say much, Plumpaw; you're too scared to do it!"

"I-"

"What about you all shut up and leave her in peace. We don't need to be reminded!" Growled an angry meow. All three apprentices turned to see Mosspaw glaring at them.

"Fine!" Meowed Fluffypaw, and stormed off.

"Now look what you've done!" Meowed Cloudpaw as she turned to race after her sister.

"It's your fault! I'm not going round trying to decide who _HAS_ to cheer someone up, who doesn't even need it!" Mosspaw hissed after her.

"I'm… sorry." Meowed Plumpaw.

Mosspaw turn his icy gaze to him. "I said I don't need cheering up!" He growled.

"No, not to you," Plumpaw said quickly. "For them." He flicked his tail at the other two apprentices.

Mosspaw's gaze softened a bit. "I guess that's ok… It's just that everybody is coming up to me in saying, 'Oh Mosspaw! I'm so sorry! Have you heard anything new?' It's very annoying!" Mosspaw was close to yowling.

Plumpaw nodded. "I can understand that."

Mosspaw sighed. "I better go see how Leafpaw is doing."

_Where? Where? Where! Skypaw cried silently. Where do I go to get out of here?_

"I can answer three questions for you Skypaw. But no more." Meowed the voice.

"_Only three?" Meowed Skypaw_

"Two, now."

"_How could that count as a question?"_

"Any question counts. One left now Skypaw. Chose your words wisely."

_Ok, ok, ok.__ What do I really want to know? I know!_

"_When is the last moment that I can be here with out dying?"_

"Smart. You have until Dawn tomorrow. As soon as the sun clears the trees you are dead."

"_Thank you."_

_Skypaw ran on, thinking at the same time. Wondering how she would get home. _

Oh, Skypaw I foregot to tell you something. You can get tired here.

_Some what? Wondered Skypaw. What's that suppose to do to me?_

_On she ran, leaping over logs and bushes that came in her path. She spun around a corner in the path and raced forward again. But she found no ground beneath her paws. They churned in empty air. I've run over to gorge! Skypaw cried silently. _

_Her body began to fall, flying through the air. _

_Skypaw let out a gasp as she hit the water, the power of it knocked the air out of her lungs. She went under and the strong current pulled her along, underwater. _

_A peaceful feeling came over her as the light at the top of the water faded away._

"Breath, damn it!" _Yowled a strange voice._

_The cat that help me? Wondered Skypaw. Wait no! That's Cloudpaw! Should I try to breath?_

_She opened her mouth to see if she could take a breath, but water rushed in. She chocked on it her lungs hurting. She felt her paws hit something. The bottom? She thought quickly. Panic gave her enough strength to push off with her hind legs. The water blinded her eyes as she sped through water and broke the surface._

_She was able to grab one breath before the water she has swallowed made her cough. Her lungs hurt, her head felt dizzy. The whole world spun around her. Until her head hit a rock. Her eyes opened and looked around. She saw that she was lying against a rock, and it was stopping her from __floating down the river. She managed to climb up the rock and rested on the top. Her eyes were heavily._

_No! No! NO! I can't fall asleep!_

_But she did. Before her eyes closed, she saw the moon. It shone brightly against the sky, with the stars twinkling around it. How pretty… She thought. Then her eyes shut._

Dawnsky padded into the medicine cat den and dropped the mouse by Shallowwater. The medicine raised her head for Skypaw's body.

"What happened while I was hunting?" Asked Dawnsky as she walked up to Skypaw and licked her on the head.

"She stopped…Breathing at one point. But after a few heart beats she started again." Shallowwater added when Dawnsky opened her mouth to speak.

"It seems like only yesterday when they were born… I had always hoped they would all become warriors before they die… Life is harsh."

"Dawnsky, I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"I… I don't think Skypaw will be alive by dawn tomorrow."

**YAY! Long chapter! Did you guys like it? It was fun to write. =) But I still really want to know what you guys want Fernpaw, Leafpaw, Mosspaw, Honeypaw, ****Bananapaw and Pandapaw's warrior names. You don't have to do them all, just maybe one or two. You get a plushie of the cat(s) whose warrior name you gave me! So pretty pretty pretty please review!!! Oh and read my other story; 'Bright eyes and a shinning heart' and review it please! It feels very nice when people say they love your story!**

**This is the end of the chapter with 1642 words in it! YAY! YAY! YAY! **

**Until next the next chapter,**

**~Skywing~**


	16. Heart Beats

**HEHE! I feel silly… I know what the nect for books in the Weatherclans series are going to be (I've made their covers) and I haven't even finished the first one. Oh well… Anyway, this chapter might be short (I don't know, I haven't written it yet) but all I will say is that it's about when dawn comes and Skypaw's at the, uh, place. You know where I mean!**

_Skypaw's eyes blinked open. __She was still here. But was she dead? She couldn't help glancing at the sky. The start twinkled merrily at her back it was no longer black. It was a dark purple. Dawn! No, not the dawn!_

_Skypaw froze. What should she do? Was there still time._

_I won't rest until I'm dead! She cried silently. Well, what do I do? She wondered._

_Think, Skypaw, think! Umm, lets see… If I was awake what whould I do to get to Strarclan? Moonfall! That's where I should go!_

_At once she got up and bounded away in the deriction that the small water fall that medicine cats used to speak to Starclan. She ran as fast as she could, but the rising sun seemed fasted._

_Over a hill, up a not-very-steep cliff, over a log, around a yew berry bush and under a fallen rock. Skypaw sat, just for a few heart beats, just to get her breath back. Then she looked up. The tips of the trees glowed gold. She paniced. I must go now! She thought and raced off. _

_Ahead, she could she the top of the water fall. Blood rushed to her eyes. She could hear her heart pounding._

_Thump._

_She raced forward, listening to her heartbeat, waiting for it to stop._

_Thump._

_Closer she came to the waterfall and it's pool, but it seems to slow._

_Thump._

_Maybe she would never see her family again until they joined Starclan._

_Thump._

_She would never have kits or grow old._

_Thump._

_She reached the edge of the pool._

_Thump._

_With out knowing why, she leaped forward, diving into the pool._

_Thump._

_She broke the waters surface and plunged down._

_Thump._

_Maybe I was wrong. Thought Skypaw as she sunk down and her eyes closed. _

_This world was never right for someone like me._

_Thump._

_The sun came over to trees. It was dawn._

_Thump.  
_

_And her heart stopped beating. _

_Silence._

**Did you like it? I sure loved writing it! I'll try to update with in the next week. =) **

**Just tell me, do you think Skypaw should live? Or die? I already think I know what I'm going to do, but I want to know what you think. Anyway, I hope to update soon.**

**~Skywing~**


	17. Dead or Alive?

**Yay! New chapter! I was on neopets today and stuff happened and I relised that someone in my guild has read my book! I was really surprised. Ok, Moonfrost, I know you're out there! Give me a review and tell me your user name! Oh and ****thank you to ****Swiftpaw of WindClan**** (Who reviewed on every single chapter!) and ****Juri-Chan of WishClan****!**

Pandapaw stayed by Skypaw the whole night. Just like how Skypaw had stayed with her after she had been hit by a monster.

She waited, she knew something had too happen soon. She didn't know why see did, but she had a strange feeling.

A while ago Skypaw had been thrashing a lot in her nest. But that had stopped, and she now lay peacefully, like she was just sleeping.

Pandapaw was daydreaming when Skypaw's breathing quickened. Her eye lids were flickering. Pandapaw jumped up, and leaned over Skypaw. As she watched, the breathing got quicker. And quicker.

Soon Shallowwater joined her, watching. They could do nothing.

Shallowwater called Cloudpaw over and told him to get Dawnsky.

Soon, the four of them sat down watching, waiting.

It became brighter outside as dawn came. Still the cats waited.

Just before dawn, Daisystar came over and joined them.

The just as the sun rose above the trees, Skypaw's breathing stopped.

All the cats in the den frooze. Then Dawnsky jumped up and let out a long wail of grief.

Cloudpaw, Shallowwater, Pandapaw and Daisystar left her to be with her kit. Before long, her mate came in and helped her walk away.

Skypaw's body lay still on the ground.

Then, Mosspaw, Fernpaw and Leafpaw entered. Theie eyes were wide with disbelief and sadness. Leafpaw stumbled up to Skypaw and pushed her nose into her fur. Mosspaw and Fernpaw did the same.

_Skypaw blinked open her eyes. She sat in the medicine cat den. She sighed with relelf. She had made it._

_Suddenly a loud yowl of grief shot through the air. She turned to see Dawnsky looking at something behind her. She rushed forward. _

"_See, mother, I'm ok! It's ok! You're ok!" She meowed quickly. She rushed forward to give her mother a lick on the shoulder. A the last moment she tripped. She closed her eyes and waited to hit her mother. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_She opened her eyes and gasped in disbelief. She was sitting the same place as her mother._

_I'm not really here… Thought Skypaw._

_I'm not alive, I'm dead. No wonder mother was sad…_

_Before long Skypaw relised that Dawnsky had left and her brother and sisters where aprouching her body._

_No! Thought Skypaw fiercely._

_I'm NOT dead!_

_She lunged forward at her dead body._

_As soon as she touched it a sharp pain filled her paws. She tried to move them, but they were stuck. She felt something pulling her, sucking her away._

_She let out a scream of agony. Her skin felt like it was burning. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end._

Leafpaw flinched.

"Mosspaw! Why did you just shove Skypaw over a bit and hit me in the nose?!" She meowed.

Mosspaw looked up, confused.

"I didn't…"

"Then who did?" Meowed Leafpaw, her eyes watering.

"I-" Mosspaw was cut off as Skypaw let out a scream of pure agony.

"She's alive!" Cried Fernpaw.

"Get Shallowater!" Demanded Leafpaw. Fernpaw rushed in.

Skypaw rolledover, her legs were thrashing.

"Skypaw! Whoa! Skypaw, you're ok!" Cried Leafpaw.

Skypaw's eyes blinked open. They were wide was shock and agony.

"Skypaw!"

Skypaw's eyes rolled and she gave another scream and mumbled a few words after it.

"No…I…Pain…Must end…Must…Get…away!" Sherolled over agin. She placed her paws under herself and tried to get up.

"No, Skypaw! Stay down! You need to heal!" Cried Mosspaw.

But still, Skypaw pushed herself up. Her eyes flashed with determination.

She stood for a few heart beats, swaying and shaking.

"Skypaw!" Yowled a voice. Into the den flew Shallowater. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Skypaw, here-" She stopped as Skypaw stumbled forward a few paces with a blank look on her face.

"Skypaw?" Shallowater walktorward Skypaw to push her down.

"You need rest, little one."

But Skypaw would listen, she moved away from Shallowater's paw. Shw movee away from Leafpaw.

She moved away from her family and friends.

"Must…Make…It…End!" She managed to yowl. Before anyone could stop her, she shot forward. Running faster than any cat had every seen.

Yowls of surprise came from the clearing as Skypaw shot past them.

Leafoaw hurried out into the clearing to race after Skypaw.

But it was too late.

Skypaw, was gone.

**I loved writing that chapter! And I really enjoyed writing a bit in Pandapaw's view, I haven't done that for a while. In fact I liked doing this so much, I'm going to go start on the next chapter! =)**

**~Skywing~**


	18. Replay

**AN/ Just so you know, I had to change the deputy to someone else because I ****realised something-that-I-can-not-tell-you-because-you-will-find-out-later.**

**Back to "Crazy" Skypaw!**

Skypaw rushed forward. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. All she could think of was getting rid of the pain. The more she ran, the less it hurt.

After a while she began to see blurry things around her. She saw trees and bushes.

But still, she could not think straight. The pain was the only thing she knew right now. It throbbed inside of her, threatening to take over.

Onward she ran paws thudding on the ground.

She blinked.

_Oh no._

_She thought._

_Oh no! No! NO! _

She screamed silently.

The trees rushing past her, the bushes rustling in the breeze.

She recognized this place. She was back. Back to her dream world.

What happened next was in slow motion.

She saw the ground disappear in front of her eyes.

She saw, with horror, herself falling of a cliff.

She saw her failing paws as the current pulled her away.

She saw her head struggle to stay up.

She saw… Herself be pulled underwater…

And not come up again.

"Skypaw!" Wailed Leafpaw as she shot after her sister. She bolted through the forest.

Skypaw had followed no track. Leafpaw realised that Skypaw had been blind to her surroundings.

She followed the scent trail until she came to a marshy area. She lost the scent. And she couldn't pick it up again.

"Oh Skypaw!" She wailed. "Where did you go?"

Skypaw sank down. She did not struggle.

_It's over._

She thought.

_I'm dying._

She felt her body rest on the bottom of the river. She closed her eyes and waited for StarClan to greet her.

**I know! I know! It was short! But I've got a lot of time to ****night; I'm starting the next chapter now! Oh, and by the way, we had Cross Country today, and I came first! (I live in NZ and this was in the North Canterbury completion!) I was so happy, that when I was on the computer, about to type, when I stretched my leg and somehow pulled a muscle! It really really hurt! :,(**

**~Skywing~**


	19. Shadowpaw

**And this is the 17****th**** chapter of this story! Yay!**

Skypaw groaned and tried to get up. Her head felt fuzzy and she hurt all over.

_I thought you didn't feel pain when you died._

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Meowed a voice from beside her.

"You're lucky you're alive! You hit your head readlly hard and swallowed a lot of water, but that's all."

Skypaw lay down again.

She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see proply.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"More like, who are you and why were you drowing yourself?" Replyed the voice.

"I didn't want to drown myself!" Muttered Skypaw.

"Really?" The cat snorted in amusment. "Well it didn't look like that from here."

Finally Skypaw could see right. She tilted her head to one side to llok at the cat who had saved her.

He was a greyish brown tom with pale green eyes. His fur, which was stuck to his body by water, looked slightly long.

Skypaw heaved herself up.

"So who are you?" Meowed the tom.

"Skypaw." Meowed Skypaw. "And who are you?"

"Shadowpaw." He meowed. "Of FrostClan."

"Well Shadowpaw, thank you. But I best be on my way."

Sadowpaw srugged. "Well don't go drowning yourself again. Or some other cat will have to save you."

Shadowpaw turned and walked away.

Skypaw shrugged and atarted her walk home.

**Short, but I only had 10minutes to write it.**

**~Skywing~**


	20. Missing Again

**Yay, new chapter! ****I was sick today, so I had time to write. I found I felt better if I drank lemon, lime & bitters, so know I feel kind of drunk.**

**After this ****chapter, I have 4 days until we go on a trip for a month, and I don't think I'll be able to update. Sorry!**

The more Skypaw walked, the more tired she became. Until finally she curled up in a ball under the roots of a tree. She fell asleep quickly.

Fernpaw, Mosspaw and Leafpaw raced after Skypaw's scent. Daisystar had told everyone to wait while she ordered a patrol, but they weren't in the mood o listen.

_We just go her back!_ Thought Leafpaw. _And now we lose her again?_

Mosspaw pulled in front. He was the best tracker.

The scent went around bushes, over a log and other places.

The three apprentices sped up for a while, but they could not catch up to Skypaw.

Before long, they could hear the faint rush of the river by the cliffs.

Skypaw's scent did not slow down.

_She didn't! _Cried Leafpaw silently.

They sprinted around another bush, and then stopped.

Ahead of them, were the cliffs.

Ahead of them, Skypaw's scent still ran forward.

Mosspaw's eyes widened and Mosspaw let out a quiet wail of grief. But Leafpaw darted forward, following the scent to the very edge. She looked down the river.

She turned back to the others. "Come on! She can swim…" She meowed as she took of down the edge if the cliff.

Mosspaw and Fernpaw shot after her.

After a while, they started to slow down, their breaths coming in short gasps.

A few heartbeats later, Leafpaw lay down near the edge of the river to get a drink and rest.

As she dropped her head down to drink, her nose brushed against a reed. A faint trance was on that leaf. Leafpaw's eyes blazed.

_Skypaw._

She sprung up and sniffed all around the ground. The scent led her away from the river. Mosspaw and Fernpaw hurried after her, their noses on the ground too. They looked up as Leafpaw gasped then run forward. They shot a glance at each other, and then raced after her.

As they sprinted over the hill and looked down they saw Leafpaw franticly licking a silver and black lump at the base of a tree.

Leafpaw looked back at them.

"Fernpaw, you're fastest, go get help! Mosspaw, you come and help me keep her warm!"

Mosspaw raced over and started licking his dieing sister.

_Are you always the thing that death likes most? _Wondered Leafpaw. _Or does this world not want you here?_

Skypaw's breathing slowed, and then was so silent, Leafpaw could barely hear it.

"Hurry, Fernpaw! She hasn't got long left!" She cried after her sister.

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! HEHEHE!**

**Anyway, here are plushies for people!**

**Moonstream-Warrior****;**

**Pandapaw plushie**

**Honeypaw plushie**

**Bananapaw plushie**

**Fernpaw plushie**

**Mosspaw plushie**

**Leafpaw plushie**

**Skypaw plushie**

**And a cookie!**

**Juri-Chan of WishClan****;**

**Shadowpaw plushie**

**Skypaw plushie**

**Pandapaw plushie**

**Honeypaw plushie**

**Bananapaw plushie**

**Fernpaw plushie**

**Mosspaw plushie**

**Leafpaw plushie**

**Swiftpaw of WindClan****;**

**Skypaw plushie**

**Shadowpaw plushie**

**Pandapaw plushie**

**Honeypaw plushie**

**Bananapaw plushie**

**Fernpaw plushie**

**Mosspaw plushie**

**Leafpaw plushie**

**Ok, that's all the plushies! (WOW, there are LOADS! Thanks guys!) =)**


	21. Star Sign

**We leave for USA in two days! YAY!!!!!!!!**

Fernpaw ran as fast as she could.

Her lungs started burning. Then her eye lids started closing. She blinked them. _NO! _She thought. _Skypaw will die if I don't get help in time!_

She tried not to think about that. Instead she thought about the sounds of her paws on the forest ground.

Thump, thump, th-thump. Thump, thump, th-thump. Thump, thump, th-thump.

"Fernpaw?" Called a voice.

Fernpaw jumped. When she landed her paws slid out from under her. She slipped sideways and got her paw caught on something sharp. She stopped spinning and tried to get up. Her paw hurt badly, and she found she could put weight on it.

"Fernpaw!" Cried the voice.

Fernpaw looked up to see Shallowwater running over to her.

"No! No, go help Skypaw! She needs you more than I do!"

Shallowwater's eyes opened wide. "You found her?"

"Yes, she's by the big oak tree. Follow my scent trail!"

With a nod Shallowwater took off. She bolted though the ferns around the clearing and started following Fernpaw's scent trail.

_I hope I'm not to late…_

**Later………**

"But she will live, won't she?"

"I'm sure she will. Don't worry." Shallowwater stood by Dawnsky, and was trying to calm her down.

Dawnsky sighed. "I don't what I'll do if she doesn't get better…"

Shallowwater gave her a confused glance.

"About Fernpaw, Leafpaw and Mosspaw." She meowed. "It will be very hard for them. They already lost her once," Dawnsky broke off for a second. Then shook her head as if to clear something. "They only just got her back. It means a lot to them. Then finding out she still might die… Then Skypaw died…. But came back to life. They were happy, for once. They had hope. But then seeing her running away… It really broke their hearts, especially when they sounds that she had jumped off a cliff."

Shallowwater nodded. "I can understand that. You might want to tell Daisystar, and get their mentor's to look after them."

Dawnsky nodded. "I'll do that."

Dawnsky and Shallowwater watched as the ferns at the front of the den rustled, and Pandapaw limped through.

"Come to see Skypaw?" Asked Shallowwater.

Pandapaw nodded.

"Come one then." She meowed and led Pandapaw to the back of the den.

Dawnsky pushed her way outside into the cool night air. She watched the stars glittering brightly.

_You listen to me, StarClan, _She thought. _Don't you dare let my kit die! You hear me? Don't let Skypaw die._

The stars twinkled at her. She felt warm air brush her ear.

_Don't worry, Dawnsky. She needs to live; you need her more than we do. You just don't know it yet._

**How did you like it? I'm bored, and I like making covers (Look on my profile for my story ones!) and so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to make a cover like that for their story. =) Please? I like to make them. You can choose the pictures you want on it, even.**

**Anyway, thank for reading this. It means a lot to get a good review, so even if you feel lazy, at least click review and put a '.' Or something. **

**~Skywing~**

**PS. There might be another chapter tonight.**


	22. Broken Leg

**Hello people! I'm back from the USA. Had the best time. =D**

**Now, thanks for all of you guys who got covers. Had lots of fun doing that too.**

**Sorry, if this chapter isn't very good. We only got home yesterday, and my body just loves getting jetlag. *Groans about head pain* Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**PS! I realised I haven't done much with Pandapaw for a bit… so I'll do her now.**

Pandapaw walked over to the fresh kill pile. _Will Skypaw ever be normal?_ She wondered. _Or will something big always happen to her._

"Pandapaw." Called a voice.

Pandapaw turned around to see who it was. Lightdream, her mentor was looking at her.

"Could you come over here?" Lightdream called.

Pandapaw bounded over. Surprised at the way her mentor watched her.

When she stopped in front of Lightdream, she tipped her head questionably. "Yes?"

Lightdream glanced at Pandapaw's hurt leg.

"Do you want to start training to be a warrior now?" She asked.

Pandapaw lowered her head sadly. "But my leg…" She trailed off.

"What about it?"

"It's… Well, you know, broken."

"Does it _look _broken to you?"

Pandapaw looked at her leg in surprise. She stretched it back in forth, with no sign of pain.

"No."

Lightdream smiled. "Let me ask again. Do you want to start training to be a warrior?"

Pandapaw beamed at her. "Let's go!"

Lightdream heaved herself up. "I'll take you on a tour of our land." She decided.

Pandapaw was literately bouncing up and down as her mentor led her out of camp.

"Where are we going?" Asked Pandapaw.

"We'll go to the river, first." Meowed Lightdream.

"GREAT!" Meowed Pandapaw and she took off.

"Err-Pandapaw? The river's this way!" Called Lightdream.

"Oh." Pandapaw skidded around and took off after her mentor.

Before long, Pandapaw heard the rushing noise of the flowing river. As she leapt out from the fern bed, she froze, and looked with aw at the scene in front of her.

The river was a deep blue color. The water moved slowly down it at the sides. But in the middle, it flowed so fast, Pandapaw doubted any cat could swim though it.

The sun shone brightly overhead and its light was reflected on the water.

Lightdream sat down. "Looks hard to swim trough, hah? Only Rainclan can swim through that."

"Rainclan can swim through _that_!?"

Lightdream purred. "Even I wonder how they do it."

Pandapaw stared wide eyed at the river.

"Come along, there is other stuff I should show you before it gets dark…" Meowed Lightdream.

**Yay! There is finally a new chapter! Me heads feeling slightly better, but I'm going back to bed ****early anyway. Hope you like the new chapter. I know it's short. Sorry! And YAY for Pandapaw!**

**Skywing**


	23. Flashbacks

**It's**** kind of annoying, because my mom's been giving my lots of time of the computer to work on my short story because it's homework. I tried telling her that my other stories (Like this one) are homework too, but I just don't need them for school. Like my own personal homework. But she wouldn't listen. =( **

**But I'm going to put up my short story on fanfic when I'm down. ****It would be in the category 'other' though. I think it's a good story though. It's called 'Something Else Reflected'**

**Back to Skypaw! But this chapter will mostly be flashbacks.**

Skypaw stood on the edge of a hill. The breeze rushed through her pelt. She looked up to the moon. Her fur was glowing from the moonlight.

_Let's hope my bad luck is over. _She thought silently.

"I'm sorry, Skypaw."

Skypaw whipped to a tabby cat behind her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're barely even beginning your troubles."

"What!" Cried Skypaw again.

"I'm sorry." And then the cat faded away.

"Wait!" yowled Skypaw.

She quickly thought about everything that had happened.

_Suddenly the ground started to shake._

"_What is that?" Wailed Skykit_

"_Do you think it's a monster?" Asked Honeykit._

"_Probably." Skykit mewed fearfully._

"_Well I'm going to kill it! It's too noisy!" Cried Pandakit, and before anyone could stop her she jump out of the fern and was about to jump onto the thunderpath._

"_Pandakit nooooooo!!!" Yowled Honeykit. Pandakit turned at her sisters' unhappiness to see what she wanted; she still had her back feet on the thunderpath as the monster flew by._

"_Pandakit!!!!!!!" Yowled Honeykit._

_Pandakit screamed in pure agony. Skykit and Honeykit watched in shock as Pandakit managed to drag herself off the thunderpath._

"_Help me!" She gasped._

She quickly cut off that memory. She shuddered. That had been her fault. She knew it, and she didn't want to think about it.

"_Skykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Skypaw and I will be your mentor." Meowed Daisystar._

_Skypaw drew in a sharp deep breath. __Dasiystar's going to be my mentor!_

Skypaw sighed. That was a nice memory. One of the only ones… Nothing else looked happy.

_One dark grey paw after the other Skypaw stalked a young rabbit. Its ears pricked up and Skypaw leapt, killing it with one blow. She buried it and mad her way down to the border. She stopped; she could smell that strange smell, the same one as the dawn patrol. She turned around ready to run. But she was too late a large grey paw swung around a hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious._

_That was the start of hell._ Thought Skypaw sadly.

_Skypaw was still dreaming. She was in a lush green forest. She scented the air. __Mosspaw! __She thought._

_She called out his name._

_Mosspaw?_

"_Skypaw?" Came a reply._

_Mosspaw!__ She yowled._

"_Skypaw, is that you?" She heard him call fearfully._

_Mosspaw, help me!_

"_Skypaw!" Yowled Mosspaw._

_Mosspaw! __She cried. She darted forward but ended up skidding in front of a tree._

_Mosspaw! __Again she cried. She ran away from the tree but tripped and fell into a bramble bush._

_Help me! __She pulled herself out, but something always seemed to be in the way._

_Mosspaw! __She cried his name one last time._

"_Skypaw…" His yowl faded and Skypaw got the feeling she was all alone._

_She sat down unhappily._

"_Oh, Mosspaw…" She sighed._

At least that forest was peaceful. Saved me from the pain I got when I woke up…

_Skypaw lay down again. A least she got to come here at night. She sniffed the air. The scent of Mosspaw was faint, but still there._

"_Skypaw? Is that you?" called a voice._

_Skypaw sighed. Now she was hearing what Mosspaw had said to her, __Again__._

"_Skypaw, it's me, Pandapaw!" The voice called again._

_Skypaw's head went up. __Pandapaw?__ She called. But she did not move. After last time with Mosspaw she knew it was hopeless._

"_Skypaw! Are you alright?" Pandapaw called._

"_I__—" As Skypaw started to speak the ground shock and Skypaw fell onto her side._

"_Skypaw!" Pandapaw's scared yowl cut through the new silence._

"_Yes?__" Cried Skypaw._

"_Sky…"_

_Skypaw leaped up and raced toward Pandapaw, even though she knew it was hopeless._

"_Sk…"_

"_No, Pandapaw, don't leave, not you as well!__"_

_One after the other_. Thought Skypaw. _One after the other, them came. First Mosspaw, then Pandapaw…_

_Skypaw wandered around the forest place. The smells of her friends and faintly were still there. "Oh, why can't I go back?"_

"_Skypaw? Skypaw are you there?" Called a voice._

"_Hello? Who is that?" Called Skypaw._

_Small laughter came through the air._

"_You know me Skypaw. Just use your nose, mousebrain!"_

_Skypaw blinked. Whoops. She thought. Skypaw sniffed the air. A strange be also strangely familiar smell came to her._

"_Who are you?" She cried._

"_I am your mother's mother. Don't you remember me?"__ Came the reply._

_Skypaw thought back to when she was a tiny little kit. A small old kind looking tabby cat always used to come and visit. "Whisperwind?" She asked using the name her mother had always greeted the cat by._

_Just then a tabby cat came around a thorn bush in front of her and sat down. She looked a lot like Whisperwind, but younger, and a new gleam of strength in her eyes._

"_Does this mean I'm… Dead? I'm dead aren't I?" Wailed Skypaw._

"_No, not yet young one. You still have something to fight for, your life. Your friends and family are desperate for you to live."_

"_Isn't it too late?"_

"_No, you haven't got much longer, but you are still alive."_

"_How long do I have left?"_

"_I think you have one sun rise, maybe less."_

"_Then how do I save myself?"_

"_You have to find a way back to the forest."_

_Even my mother's mother… _Thought Skypaw Glumly. _At least she brought hope. Kind of._

_Where? Where? Where! Skypaw cried silently. Where do I go to get out of here?_

"_I can answer three questions for you Skypaw. But no more." Meowed the voice._

"_Only three?" Meowed Skypaw_

"_Two, now."_

"_How could that count as a question?"_

"_Any question counts. One left now Skypaw. Chose your words wisely."_

_Ok, ok, ok. What do I really want to know? I know!_

"_When is the last moment that I can be here with out dying?"_

"_Smart. You have until Dawn tomorrow. As soon as the sun clears the trees you are dead."_

"_Thank you."_

_Now that was annoying! _Skypaw growled. _I tell you, those other questions should have counted! Got better… And worse._

_She spun around a corner in the path and raced forward again. But she found no ground beneath her paws. They churned in empty air. I've run over to gorge! Skypaw cried silently. _

_Her body began to fall, flying through the air. _

_Skypaw let out a gasp as she hit the water, the power of it knocked the air out of her lungs. She went under and the strong current pulled her along, underwater. _

"Drowning" Skypaw remember. "NOT fun!"

"_Breath, damn it!" __Yowled a strange voice._

Skypaw shook her slowly. "That water made me crazy… Hearing voices? Ha.

_Her lungs hurt, her head felt dizzy. The whole world spun around her. Until her head hit a rock. Her eyes opened and looked around. She saw that she was lying against a rock, and it was stopping her from floating down the river. She managed to climb up the rock and rested on the top. Her eyes were heavily._

_No! No! NO! I can't fall asleep!_

_But she did. Before her eyes closed, she saw the moon. It shone brightly against the sky, with the stars twinkling around it. How pretty… She thought. Then her eyes shut._

_The moon…__ The pretty moon. _Skypaw stopped think and looked up at the moon rising slowly in front of her. The light of it still made her fur glow. _For me… The moon brings hope._

"You have until Dawn tomorrow. As soon as the sun clears the trees you are dead."

_The longer the moon was there, I lived._

_Skypaw's eyes blinked open. She was still here. But was she dead? She couldn't help glancing at the sky. The start twinkled merrily at her back it was no longer black. It was a dark purple. Dawn! No, not the dawn!_

The fear of being for close, yet so far.

_Ahead, she could she the top of the water fall. Blood rushed to her eyes. She could hear her heart pounding._

_Thump._

_She raced forward, listening to her heartbeat, waiting for it to stop._

_Thump._

_Closer she came to the waterfall and its pool, but it seems to slow._

_Thump._

_Maybe she would never see her family again until they joined Starclan._

_Thump._

_She would never have kits or grow old._

_Thump._

_She reached the edge of the pool._

_Thump._

_With out knowing why, she leaped forward, diving into the pool._

_Thump._

_She broke the waters surface and plunged down._

_Thump._

_Maybe I was wrong. Thought Skypaw as she sunk down and her eyes closed. _

_This world was never right for someone like me._

_Thump._

_The sun came over to trees..._

_Thump._

_Dawn._

_And her heart stopped beating. _

_Silence._

That dawn… The last dawn she had thought she would see.

_Skypaw blinked open her eyes. She sat in the medicine cat den. She sighed with relief. She had made it._

_Suddenly a loud yowl of grief shot through the air. She turned to see Dawnsky looking at something behind her. She rushed forward. _

"_See, mother, I'm ok! It's ok! You're ok!" She meowed quickly. She rushed forward to give her mother a lick on the shoulder. At the last moment she tripped. She closed her eyes and waited to hit her mother. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_She opened her eyes and gasped in disbelief. She was sitting the same place as her mother._

_I'm not really here… Thought Skypaw._

_I'm not alive, I'm dead._

The fear of being dead…

_No! Thought Skypaw fiercely._

_I'm NOT dead!_

_She lunged forward at her dead body._

Of not seeing her mother… her brother and sisters… Friends and family…

_She felt something pulling her, sucking her away._

_She let out a scream of agony. Her skin felt like it was burning. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end._

The feeling of sacrifice to see then happy.

"_No…I…Pain…Must end…Must…Get…away!" She rolled over again. She placed her paws under herself and tried to get up._

The pain she had felt then…

"Must…Make…It…End!" She managed to yowl.

Wanting it to end…

_Skypaw groaned and tried to get up. Her head felt fuzzy and she hurt all over._

_I thought you didn't feel pain when you died._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." Meowed a voice from beside her._

"_You're lucky you're alive! You hit your head really hard and swallowed a lot of water, but that's all."_

_Skypaw lay down again._

_She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't see probably._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_More like, who are you and why were you drowning yourself?" Replied the voice._

"_I didn't want to drown myself!" Muttered Skypaw._

"_Really?" The cat snorted in amusement. "Well it didn't look like that from here."_

_Finally Skypaw could see right. She tilted her head to one side to look at the cat that had saved her._

_He was a greyish brown tom with pale green eyes. His fur, which was stuck to his body by water, looked slightly long._

_Skypaw heaved herself up._

"_So who are you?" Meowed the tom._

"_Skypaw." Meowed Skypaw. "And who are you?"_

"_Shadowpaw." He meowed. "Of FrostClan."_

And meeting someone new.

**Aw, how cute. That was my longest chapter. It mostly is just flash backs, but still!**

**I've been listening to Kelly Clarkson why I write this. *Starts humming***

"**Because of you…**

**I find it hard to trust not only you, but everyone around me…"**

**~Skywing~ **


	24. Why do they look at me like that?

**And I'm back! The story I told you about, the one where I get SO ****much tie to work on, has had its first part posted. Please read it! I know it's not warriors, but it's still good! **

**(****I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson again;**

**Never again will I hear you**

**Never again will I miss you)**

Skypaw leapt to her feet.

_Shadowpaw… Do I love him?_

Skypaw jerked her head up as a sudden movement caught her eye.

Cloudpaw had quickly bolted to the exit of the den. He stood there and watched her carefully.

They stared at each other for a while.

Skypaw slowly started licking her chest fur. She watched Cloudpaw suspiciously. Did he think she would try to leave, or something?

After a while, Skypaw turned around. The started doing her back, so she could still watch him.

Soon, her back was clean, and Cloudpaw still hadn't moved.

"Uh… hi?" Skypaw wondered if he was really there, or if she was just imaging it.

"Hey Skypaw."

Nope, she wasn't imaging it. But he still didn't move. Why?

"Hey…Cloudpaw. … What you going?"

Cloudpaw shrugged. "Not much."

Skypaw hesitated. "Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some fresh kill."

"I'll come with you."

What was with this creepy tom?

"Ok then" Skypaw brush past him on the way out, He followed her closely.

AS Skypaw slipped out of the den, all the cats in the clearing looked her way and tensed. Cloudpaw slipped out behind her. They all relaxed when they saw he was with her, and carried on again.

"Great StarClan! What's with everybody today?" She muttered quietly.

She picked out a plumped rabbit, and settled down to eat it. Cloudpaw did not sit down; his paws kneaded the ground, fast.

"Stay _right_ there! OK?" He ordered.

"Why wouldn't I?" She muttered wryly. What was with everyone today? Had she done something to make them mad? She tried to remember what she had been doing the last few days. All she could remember was her dream last night, and… what had she done? She thought hard. Jumping into the Moonpool? She didn't remember that, that well. In fact, she could barely remember anything…

"Skypaw?"

"Is that you?"

"Are you ok?"

Three panicky voices. Could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Mosspaw, Fernpaw, Leafpaw." She mowed, with out even turning around. "What you been doing lately in training?" She asked.

"Uh… Skypaw we haven't done any training."

"You haven't?" It was obvious Skypaw was truly confused. "All of you?" What happened? Did you all fall on top of each other and get hurt?" She teased.

Her siblings blinked at her.

"Skypaw do you remember what you did in the last few days?" Leafpaw asked softly.

"Uh, sure." Skypaw thought for a second. "Was I sleeping?"

"Um, No."

"Uh… Dead?"

"Partly."

"Sleeping dead?" Skypaw looked a bit embarrassed.

"I… I _guess_ you could call it that…"

Skypaw tipped her head sideways.

"You guys look like I went jumping off cliffs!" She purred with amusement.

Fernpaw and Leafpaw shared a glance. Mosspaw looked away from her, hiding his face.

"Did I say something?"

"Uh…" Fernpaw looked at Leafpaw. Leafpaw shrugged. "No."

"Ok… Where's… who's my mentor? I want to go training!"

"Uh, Skypaw, your mentor's the Leader."

Skypaw's face was thoughtful.

"He is? What's his name again? Flowerstar? Why's a boy got that name?"

Leafpaw whispered something into Fernpaw's ear, which nodded and raced away.

"What's our mother's name?" Leafpaw questioned.

"That's easy! It's… uh… Brightsky?"

"What about your three friends' names?"

"What three friends?"

"Jetstripe's kits." Mosspaw spoke for once.

_Who's Jetstripe? _Skypaw thought it would best not to ask that. They were looking at her with a strange expression in their eyes.

"Yellowkit? Goldenpaw? Patchkit?" She could remember what looked like… just not their names.

Before any of them could speak, a tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to them. Fernpaw was standing beside the cat.

"Hello, Skypaw." Meowed the cat.

Skypaw leaned her head over to Leafpaw and Mosspaw, who both had dipped their heads.

"Who's this?" She whispered.

Mosspaw rolled his eyes. "Daisystar."

"Daisystar? I though our leader was called Flowerstar." She whispered back.

"You weren't kidding." Daisystar muttered to Fernpaw.

"Fernpaw said you wanted to go training…" She asked Skypaw, confusion in her voice.

"Yes!" Skypaw leapt to her feet.

Daisystar glanced at Fernpaw. "Skypaw, you're still injured. We have to make sure those cuts don't get infected. Don't your cuts hurt?"

Now Skypaw was confused. "Cuts? Where?" She glanced at her pelt, which was covered in scars and fresh cuts. "Oh… How did that happen?"

No one answered her. Finally, Daisystar spoke.

"Skypaw, can you remember anything?" Daisystar asked pity in her eyes.

"Yes," Muttered Skypaw. "Uh… let me see…"

She searched her brain for what had happened lately. She could remember anything.

Apart from her dream… Her dream! What had she saw again?

"I remember… Pandakit got hit by a monster… a while ago."

Daisystar nodded

"That did happen."

"You made into an apprentice."

Daisystar smiled. (If cats _can _smile)

"I… went somewhere for a while."

Dawnstar's whisker's twitched. "In a way…"

"I talked to Mosspaw in a forest."

Daisystar turned to stare at Mosspaw, her eyes raising questioning.

He shrugged. "We were dreaming."

"I was in a lot of pain."

"You were?" There was affirmation in Dasiystar's voice, as if it answered a question she had been thinking about.

"What did you do then?"

"I… don't know. What did I do?" She though for a second. "The last thing I remember is talking to a cat."

"StarClan?" There was surprise in Dasiystar's voice.

"No." Skypaw sniffed. "I was awake. And I was by the edge of a river."

"Oh." Daisystar turned away. "I have to go talk to Shallowwater." She called.

"Wait! Don't you want to hear about the tom?"

Daisystar froze. "Tom?"

"Yeah he pulled me from the river."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Shadowpaw."

"Clan?"

"Frostclan."

Daisy turned away again. This time no one stopped her as she made her way her way over to the medicine cat den.

"So, if Dasiystar's busy, can I come train with you guys?"

**This one of my longest chapters. YA!**** There is 1211 words overall! YAY! (Only 972 with **_**just**_** the story.)**

**I feel ****kind of mean. There is 6 books in this series, I know all the plots, and I've already plotted how nearly all the main characters will die. I also know all the names of the books;**

**B1: (This one) Herbs that do not Heal.**

**B2: Fallen Star.**

**B3: Shadowed Path.**

**B4: Reflected Sky.**

**B5: Scarlet Feather.**

**B6: Blood Rose.**

**I'm also thinking about writing a one-shot called Forever and Always. =D**

**(Now I'm listening to Taylor Swift;**

'**You're not sorry,**

**No, No, No… No…'**

'**And I don't know how**

**It gets better than this.**

**Take my hand and drag me head first,**

**FEARLESS…'**

**And the other two****;**

'**I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one**

**You'll**** sweep off her feet**

**Lead**** her up the stairwell.**

**This ain't Hollywood**

**This a small town**

**I was a dreamer,**

**Before you went and let me down…'**

'**So why can't you see…**

**You belong with me…')**

**Told you I'm crazy! XD**

**~Skywing~**


	25. Teach me that'

Hey people! How's it going? … Just realised, I'm not listening to music. NO! *Runs to get music.

Ah…

'**So**** I pray,**

**I could Breakaway…**

**I'll spread my wings **

**And I'll,**

**Learn**** how to fly.**

**I do what it takes,**

**Till I touch the sky.'**

**I'm going to start a new thing. Guess the song I write, and win a free plushie of you choice. Whoo!**

**XD**

Daisystar had told Skypaw to give it about a quarter moon before they started training again.

Skypaw wondered how anyone had expected her to last that long. She was fine! She couldn't feel her injuries; much less remember where they came from.

The first couple of days were OK. She re-learnt everyone's names, and what had happened before she had woke up.

The day after that wasn't the worst, either. Though, the elders might disagree. They hadn't had to talk that much in ages, and now their throats were sore. By now, Skypaw could remember them all off by heart.

The forth day was different. Twice she was caught trying to sneak out. Both times Daisystar had said the same thing. 'Give your injuries time to heal, Skypaw. Then we'll train.'

Both times Skypaw had just managed to not spit out that she was fine. Her injuries were long healed-why couldn't they see that?

Finally, the time was up. The quarter moon was over. It was then, Skypaw realised that the gathering was in two days.

_I __will_ go. She thought determinedly.

She couldn't remember (She couldn't remember much these days) if she had gone before. She made a mental note to ask her siblings.

Daisystar insisted they do some easy, for the first day of her re-training. Skypaw ended up hunting for the elders. _Why can't we do battle practice? I'm good at that. _She whined quietly.

Skypaw tried to make it fun and challenging for herself.

This resulted in Daisystar finding her dragging two rabbits, a squirrel and a thrush through the tunnel.

The whole clan had stared in amazement, she hoped this was good. They might let her go to the gathering.

The second day of training. Daisystar was just about to suggest they do something simple, again, when Skypaw started jumping up and down and begging to do battle practice. She was always good at begging.

Now she stood at the top of the mossy clearing with her mentor, Mosspaw, and his mentor.

Daisystar flicked her tail to signal to Skypaw to follow her to the other side of the training area. Mosspaw cast a worried look in her direction. Skypaw rolled her eyes, she didn't need him to worry; her mother did enough of that.

Skypaw and Daisystar trained together, doing light defence moves. She felt jealous of Mosspaw, who was busy doing heavy battle training.

"…is good for defence." Daisystar finished.

Skypaw hadn't been listening, but she usually got it right anyway. She had always been good at battle practice.

"Right." Daisystar leaped at her.

Skypaw expected she had been suppose to do the simple move that Daisystar had just talked about. Battles where always slow for her, seriously. Everything went in slow-motion. It was like an instinct, she just did it with out thinking about it. She found the best way to win, or to get away.

Daisystar was leaning forward slightly, her back legs nearly directly beneath her front ones. A sure sign of landing on her back legs and leaping forward. That was an easy move to defend against. She decided to do her favorite move.

She waited, very impatient at the slow moving time. Dasiystar's back legs touch the ground, and at the moment between when she landed and prepared to leap forward, Skypaw spun around and lashed out with a powerful back-kick into Dasiystar's belly.

With out even pausing, Skypaw leapt forward, after Daisystar.

_Maybe I kicked too hard…_

Mosspaw had be crouched, ready to leap into his mentor, when Daisystar rammed into him.

The same instinct Daisystar landed on the ground, Skypaw had her pinned. One paw on the throat, one on the chest.

A part from the sound of Mosspaw getting up and shaking his fur out, there was silence.

They all stared at Skypaw in shock.

Mosspaw was first to speak.

"AWESOME! Can you teach me to do that?"

**Yeah! Quick update! (Wanted to make it longer, but I didn't have time)**

**Going for a 100 reviews!**

**I'm going to try to make a poll, but if it doesn't work, do you guys want me to update one of my other stories? And, if yes, which one?**

**929 words thist time! Yoo! Yoo!  
**

**~Skywing~**


	26. Bet she could”

**Well done to the two people who got the song!**

**Silverkit08**** and ****EeveeCelebi749**** well done! Tell me in a review which plushie you want. =D**

**I read the last bit of my chapter after I put it up. I don't read it over, I leave that to the spelling on this computer, and I was surprised that I found a few spelling errors. *Grumbles about stupid auto-spelling computer* Let me fix the ones I saw! (Tell me if there are others!)**

**Mosspaw had be crouched,**

**Meant to be: Mosspaw had been crouched,**

**And the other one: **

**The same instinct Daisystar landed**

**Should have been:**

**The same instant Daisystar landed**

**Right, now the song of the chapter;**

"**I'm standing there,**

**On a balcony of summer air.**

**See the light,**

**See the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your through the crowd to say hello,**

**Little did I know…"**

**On with the very-strange-story-because-the-author-somehow-updated-it-quickly!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw proudly ate her pigeon. Apprentices' weren't really allowed to et these things, but Daisystar had been so shocked, she hadn't moved for a while, even after Skypaw got off her, so she had sent Skypaw back to camp telling her to take what ever she liked from the fresh kill pile.

The gathering was tomorrow. She hoped she could go. Why shouldn't she? She had done great hunting, and beaten her mentor in battle.

She wondered what she was doing tomorrow. Patrol, maybe?

She looked around for Daisystar, who had come into a camp a bit earlier. She saw talking Greenflame. After a bit, she walked a bit and started talking with Ivytail. After long, Ivytail nodded, and Daisystar walked up Windpelt. Skypaw sudden saw a pattern. All these cats had one thing in common. They were mentors.

As she watched, Daisystar talked to all the other mentors. Skypaw started eating her pigeon aging. What was Daisystar doing? Maybe asking them if they thought their apprentices had done well, and should go to the gathering.

Skypaw's hopes sunk. That most likely meant she wasn't coming.

She finished her pigeon, and went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Skypaw!"

Dasiystar's call woke her from her sleep. She shivered, it was strangely cold. The apprentices slept close together to keep warm. She looked up, and blinked in surprise. The den was empty. So Daisystar _had_ been planning something with the apprentices. She sighed, and got up. Her feet dragged with sadness, as she made her way over to her mentor. "Yes Daisystar?"

There was a flicker of doubt in Dasiystar's eyes, but it quickly left. "Come with me."

Daisystar turned and raced away. Skypaw ran after her. She let her thoughts wander.

All the other apprentices were most likely doing some assessment right now. They would be going to the gathering, while she stayed home. The-crazy-cat-who-lost-her-memory, oh joy. She could already hear the mutterings they would say to each other.

"Bet she could."

"She could not!"

"Bet she could."

"Could NOT!"

"Bet she could!"

Skypaw glanced up in surprise to see Bananapaw and Mosspaw arguing.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"He says he can beat you!" Cried Mosspaw. He was still slightly shocked at what she had done yesterday.

"But I could!" Bananapaw muttered.

Skypaw instantly raised her head high and pricked her ears. "If you're that keen to be beaten into dust, bring it on." She waved her tail invitingly.

She suddenly thought of her mentor. She glanced at Daisystar, who was watching her carefully.

Her eyes flicked back to Bananapaw. He was creeping toward her.

Skypaw sighed, even though the moments went slowly helped her in battle, it was just so _slow_. Bananapaw seemed to be moving along like a snail.

Impatient, she started grooming her chest. Bananapaw growled in annoyance, and leaped for her.

_Easy._ She thought as she watched him. A clean leap, he want to land on her shoulders, she could tell. She felt like sighing again as the seconds slowly ticked by.

_Wait for it…now! _

Bananapaw was half-way now. His belly clear in sight. Skypaw took to long, fast, strides, and leapt into the air.

She rammed a perfect shot right into his belly. Before the other apprentices' shocked eyes, she had him pinned. Her front paws on his chest, her jaw around his throat. She was careful not to bite down.

"Told you so." Mosspaw was smirking smugly. "Told you she could."

Skypaw leaped of Bananapaw, her eyes sparkling. "Next." She called.

Honeypaw stepped forward determinedly. "Fluke." She muttered.

Skypaw smiled. "Try me." She rolled onto her back, her belly exposed.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes and leapt forward. Skypaw had to admit, Honeypaw was a good an enough fighter. Skypaw had some fun, for once.

She looked away. Distracted for a second. She couldn't help wondering, what was Shadowpaw doing right now? Saving any other drowning cats? She smiled wryly.

She snapped back to present, Honeypaw was close now, but not close enough. She was stretched forward, her forelegs straight out to pin Skypaw. Slow-time got really annoying sometimes. She felt like yawning.

Then, just as Honeypaw was about to land on Skypaw, Skypaw rolled away. She leapt to her feet, and then onto Honeypaw's back. Taking the momentum with her, she rolled her and Honeypaw onto their backs. She loosened her grip with her forepaws, and kicked out with her back ones.

Honeypaw flew away from her. She rolled to a stop in front of a tree. She got up stiffly. "_How_ do you go that fast?!" She exclaimed.

Skypaw raised her head proudly. "Flukes."

.

.

.

.

**I'll admit, it's shorter than I want it to be. = ( (I've been trying to make my chapter longer.) A part from that… Go… SKYPAW! XD**** Thank you to the new reviewers! Lets go for 100 reviews this time!**

**~Skywing~**


	27. It's You!

**YAY! 100 reviews! (Well 104, but you get the point) This means a lot to me people. Before fanfic, this just used to be a little daydream I'd dream about. I didn't even think people would like it. 100 reviews make****s me very happy. I want to thank you all so much. I've put up a poll, vote in it if you want. =)  
**

**Plushies for people:**

**Moonstream-Sunstripe****: Lightdream plushie and Shadowpaw plushie.**

**EeveeCelebi749****: Dovekit plushie.**

**If you still have a plushie to claim, tell me. =D**

**.**

**Song of the chapter:**

'**Until you opened up my eyes,**

**To what it's like,**

**When everything's right.**

**I can't believe;**

**You found me,**

**When no one else was looking.**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Ya, you broke through all of my confusion.**

**The ups and the downs**

**And you still didn't leave.**

**I guess that you saw what no body could see,**

**You found me.'**

**.**

**Back to Skypaw!**

When the apprentices got back to camp, a rumour spread that Skypaw had beaten them easily. All of them a part from Mosspaw, who had quickly refused to battle Skypaw. He claimed 'I'd not have a single chance against her.'

And rumour spread that she had beaten Daisystar the day before in defence training. The younger warriors were keen to see if this was true, they wanted to battle Skypaw. Most of the older warriors didn't think it was true. They paid no attention to these rumours.

Skypaw paced nervously in front of the apprentices den. She waited for Daisystar to announce the cats to the gathering. Slowly, the moon rose. It was like battle training, it went to irritating slow.

Finally, Daisystar got up and leapt above Highrock.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are; Lilytail, Rockfur, Wildstorm, Birdflight, Cloudpaw, Mosspaw and Skypaw."

Skypaw's breath stopped. She was going to the gathering! Again? She didn't know. Stupid memory-forgetting.

She bounced over to Mosspaw.

"Ready for your first gathering?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly. So this was her first._ Cool!_

Daisystar made her way over to the entrance of camp. "Ready to go?" She called.

Skypaw bounded over to her mentor. "Let's go!" She gave a little cry of excitement.

Dasiystar's tail flicked out to stop her. "Give the others time to get here." She murmured.

Skypaw's tail flicked impatiently.

.

.

.

It was relief to Skypaw when the finally got there. Daisystar made her way over to the twisted oak tree in the middle of the clearing.

Mosspaw lead Skypaw over to some of the other apprentices that had gathered. They wove their way trough all the big warriors, but Skypaw stopped in shock as she saw the cat sitting at the back of the group. He looked up and saw her too.

"You!" He muttered.

Skypaw just blinked.

"You've met?" Mosspaw whispered questioningly in her ear. Shadowpaw heard him though.

He shrugged. "Guess you could say that. I had to pull her of the river about a quarter moon ago."

Mosspaw's eyes widened. "That was _you?_"

Shadowpaw just rolled his eyes.

Skypaw noticed all the other apprentices staring at her. She didn't want them to start rumours about a crazy cat. Plenty of that in her own clan.

"I fell." She muttered.

"Jumped." Shadowpaw muttered back. Skypaw was relieved no one could hear that.

"Where is Stormclan?" Asked a black she-cat.

"I don't know, Silentpaw. They should be here." Mosspaw muttered.

Skypaw realised Mosspaw knew a lot of these cats. He had been here last time. She hadn't been here, she'd been… Where had she been? Had she gotten in trouble? That would be just like her; Do something really stupid and getting herself in trouble so she couldn't go to the gathering.

Skypaw and Mosspaw talked to the other apprentices for a while. Once, Mosspaw glanced up at the moon, she followed his gaze. The moon had reached its peak, it was heading down.

Finally, Daisystar yowled to announce the starting of the gathering. Skypaw glanced up; she hadn't heard the Stormclan cats come in. Then she saw why. There were no Stormclan cats.

"Why are we starting with out Stormclan?" She hissed to Mosspaw.

He shrugged, surprised. "They're taking too long, the moon's going down. Look." He flicked his tail at the moon. It was true; it was quickly falling down the sky.

Familiar muttering was going around the clearing. Daisystar had to yowl again to quiet them down.

"We start this gathering. We have no choice. The will soon be gone, and the gathering would be over then. We do this now, without the Stormclan cats, or maybe not at all, even if we wait, what makes you think they'll still turn up?"

Everyone nodded unhappily. This was true; they could waste no more time.

Dawnstar, seeing this yowled again.

"The gathering begins, without the Stormclan cats!"

.

.

.

.

**Now I'm real unhappy. This chapter is **_**way**_** shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well. =(**

**Just to make this chapter seem longer, I'm putting in another song you can win plushie-of-your-choice in!**

'**I took a chance.**

**I took a shot.**

**And you might think I'm bullet-proof,**

**But I'm not.**

**You took a swing.**

**I took it hard.**

**And down here from the ground I see who you are.'**

**.**

**Right, but you have to admit; from the start of the story the chapters were SO short. I'm getting them longer. =D**

**Don't think there's anything else to say…**

**~Skywing~**


	28. Battle with Crowheart

***Is grinning* Guess what! I got some new music today, so there's gone to be two or so songs!**

**I can't believe only one person knew the last one though. Anyway; Plushies owed:**

**Silverkit08****: Skypaw plushie**

**stormikat****: You can have the Mosspaw plushie + the Skypaw plushie because you were the only one who got the song.**

**Moonstream-Sunstripe****: Rockfur plushie!**

**Did I miss anyone? Hope not, here is one of the songs:**

'**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again…'**

**Another one (I love this music!):**

'**I used to be a little bit shy,**

**I kept my deepest feelings inside.**

**Speaking up to you about my,**

**Emotions, has always been hard.**

**But this just can't wait,**

**Tonight I feel a little bit brave.**

**So I won't let one more day pass without you,**

**Explaining what we are.**

**This is gonna sound kind of silly**

**But I couldn't help but notice…'**

**I think I need to shorten my AN at the start… They're getting too long.**

**On a request, I'm doing this on Pandapaw's view. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandapaw could tell that Lightdream was proud of her. She was quickly catching up to the other apprentices with their training. 'At this rate,' her mentor had meowed. 'You'll easily be a warrior with the rest of them.'

In fact, all the apprentices were doing very well, a part from Skypaw, who had been bounding round camp begging an apprentice to battle her again. None of them wanted to verse her; they all knew who the winner would be.

Finally, Wildstorm, who had been getting annoyed at her nagging everyone, offered to battle her.

"No, claws." He muttered before he launched himself at her.

Pandapaw watched with amusement and awe as Skypaw easily pinned him in a few heartbeats, just like what had happened to Pandapaw herself.

All the cats watching were silent for a few heartbeats, then Skypaw jumped off him.

Pandapaw glanced around at the surrounding cats, seeing the one she wanted there, called out mischievously; "Crowheart, as deputy, could _you_ beat her?"

Crowheart head jerked around trying to find out who had said that, Pandapaw looked at the ground, and Crowheart's gaze pasted over her.

"Come on, Crowheart!" Called a warrior.

Soon, the whole clan was urging him to battle Skypaw.

When his head was turned away from Skypaw, she through Pandapaw a pleased look.

Pandapaw purred. Skypaw looked happy to have a harder cat to battle.

Crowheart hesitated, and Skypaw, scared she might lose a fun opponent, rolled on her back and started scratching in on the dusty ground.

Crowheart rolled his eyes and leapt for her.

To Pandapaw's surprise, he landed square on her shoulders. Skypaw, carrying the momentum, rolled over so she was on top of him.

Crowheart, was heavy, Skypaw was light, so he was able to roll them back over so he was on top.

Skypaw went limp, but Crowheart knew that trick, he tightened his grip.

For once, it looked like Skypaw was beat, but Pandapaw could see the thoughtful look on Skypaw's face.

She was right. Skypaw paw braced her hind legs, then lashed out with all her strength.

Crowheart was thrown free, he tumbled away. Skypaw leapt over to him, and pinned him. Unlike when she onto of him before, she pinned him a different way.

Pandapaw was beginning to see Skypaw had way she liked to pin cats. One paw on the throat, one on the chest. Gently, of course, when it was her own Clanmates.

A cheer went up from the apprentices, as they saw their den mate beat the deputy. Pandapaw cheered too.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye, and turned to see Lightdream approaching her.

"Daisystar says we are assessing you, your litter mates, and Skypaw and her littermates, today." She whispered to her apprentice.

Pandapaw paw straightened up, and pricked her ears. She saw Daisystar muttering something to the other apprentices. They all straightened up too.

**(Have I made Plumpaw and Fluffypaw warriors yet? If I didn't… Then they're called Plumfeather and Fluffytail)**

They all headed for the camp exit, Daisystar flicking her tail to signal to Skypaw to come, too.

They meet in the clearing were they battled. Pandapaw's excitement vanished. Did she _have_ to verse Skypaw in battle again?

"You will be hunting," Daisystar called to them.

Pandapaw's excitement reappeared.

"And we will be watching…" Daisystar finished, sweeping her tail around all the apprentice's mentors, who stood at one end of the clearing.

They all raced off. _I wonder how good Skypaw is at hunting._ She pondered, wondering if Skypaw's hunting skills matched her fighting.

**.**

**(Sorry, I want to do a Skypaw bit. =D)**

**.**

Skypaw picked her way along the top of the cliff. Even if she had nightmares about this spot, she couldn't help wanting to see that black apprentice, Shadowpaw.

His humour and happiness was just like hers, everyone in her clan always looked a bit down about something, why couldn't they be happy? Shadowpaw was always like her, always happy.

The ground stared to give away.

"Shoot!" Skypaw cursed, and leapt for the stable ground.

She found herself hanging off the cliff, above a rushing river she knew she wouldn't be able to swim in.

"Do Sleetclan cats always do that, or is it just you?" Called a voice from behind her.

She didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Jump off cliffs."

She turned her head around to meet the gaze of the black apprentice. He was studying her.

"Or hanging off cliffs." He added.

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "No, that's just me." She called.

His face was a show of amusement. "So _how are_ you going to get down from there?" He called back.

Her eyes glanced down to the rushing river below. Shadowpaw followed her gaze.

He shook his head. "Don't even bother. You won't be able to swim in it."

"Really?" Skypaw let herself drop, and she plummeted in to the river.

She was thrown this way and that. _Maybe I shouldn't have let pride get in my way._ She thought dimly.

She crashed into a rock. She quickly pulled herself out of the river and onto the rock.

"What in the name of Starclan, are you _doing?_" Cried Shadowpaw, who had run after her.

"Swimming." Skypaw replied.

**Getting longer… I think. Next chapter is no. 26. That means it has to be at least 2626words because it is a multiple of 13!**

**I need some more vote in my poll, it's a tie. **

**That's all for now!**

**~Skywing~**


	29. Spider

**Because of a VERY enthusiastic reviewer (XD), I'm quickly trying to write another chapter.**** But this is hard, because it has to be 2,626 words long, and I got a lot of homework!**

**And also, so the****y will stop nagging me, here are your plushies!**

**Linzerj****: Skypaw, Fernpaw, Honeypaw, Mosspaw, Leafpaw, Pandapaw, Bananapaw and I'll throw in a Shadowfur plushie too. =D**

**Song of the chapter!**

**.**

'**I remember black skies,**

**The lightning all around me…**

**I remember each flash,**

**As time began to blur…**

**Like a startling**** sign, **

**That fate had finally found me.**

**And your voice was all I heard,**

**That I get what I deserve.**

**So give me reasons,**

**To prove me wrong, **

**To wash this memory clean.'**

**.**

**Skypaw!**

**.**

**.**

"Swimming!" Cried Shadowpaw. "I don't call _that_ swimming!"

There was a flash a hurt in Skypaw's eyes. "It wasn't _that_ bad for a first try, was it?"

Shadowpaw snorted. "A kit from my clan could swim better than that."

Skypaw shrugged. "I'm learning how to, they were born to."

"Yes, leave swimming to my clan." Shadowpaw called.

Skypaw rolled her eyes again. "That doesn't mean I can't learn." She crawled down the rock, and leapt into the water. Careful, this time, to keep her head above the water. She paddled her feet strongly, not fighting to current, but letting it carry her along.

"You're not bad." Shadowpaw admitted.

Skypaw rolled her eyes, yet again. She made her way over to the shore on her side of the river.

"But if you want to swim, you should do it father down, the currents not as strong there."

"Will you teach me?" Skypaw asked suddenly.

"What?!" Shadowpaw cried, staring at her.

"Will you teach me to swim?" She repeated.

Shadowpaw opened his mouth to reply, but a call cut him off.

"Skypaw!" Daisystar rushed out of the undergrowth. "What are you doing? Are… Are you _wet?_"

_Shoot,_ Skypaw thought quietly. "I was hunting by the cliff. The ground gave away from where I was standing. I managed to swim out of the river, though."

Daisystar flicked her tail. "The others have come back, we were wondering where you were."

"Coming." Skypaw meowed quietly. She turned and followed her leader.

.

.

.

"I think we should try upstream today."

"You really think I'm ready?"

"Yes."

Shadowpaw had been teaching Skypaw for a half moon, after when she had run into him at the border, and had continued to beg to be taught to swim, until he gave in.

They had been training at a shallow part of the river. Shallow as it was, it was still slightly swift.

Skypaw slid into the river, and easily began to paddle, keeping herself in one spot.

She slowly began to paddle strongly upstream.

Her continual fighting had strengthened her legs and shoulders, and they were stronger than she had expected.

She was able to quickly make her way up the narrow section of the river they were on.

"Very good." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Just keep doing that for as long as you can, when you have spare time. It will help strengthen your muscles for swimming. Other than that, you don't need me any more."

Skypaw climbed out, and shook her fur free of water. "Thanks, a lot." She murmured.

"But I have a question."

Shadowpaw nodded, telling her to continue.

"Why are you teaching me to swim?"

"You fascinate me; I've never known a cat that jumps of cliffs. Or tries to swim in the swiftest part of the river on her first time swimming."

Skypaw's eyes narrowed. "The first time was a mistake. The second time, well that wasn't really my fault either, the ground caved in."

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. "What ever."

"Hey!" She cried.

Shadowpaw looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Don't steal what I do!"

Shadowpaw's face was confused.

She rolled her eyes at him.

A smirk appeared on his face. He rolled his eyes at her.

She rolled hers back.

They started doing a 'Rolling eyes' war, when a lone call came out of the forest.

"Skypaw!"

Skypaw turned quickly to Shadowpaw. "When will you meet me next?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "I told you, you don't need me anymore."

To her surprise, she would miss meeting with Shadowpaw.

"I might see you at the gathering then."

Shadowpaw nodded. "The gathering."

.

**Shadowpaw!**

.

Shadowpaw walked back up the river. He might as well do some fishing before he went back.

He sat on the edge of the bank, paw out ready to strike.

.

"Shadowpaw!" Called a voice.

Shadowpaw turned to see his sister, Fiercepaw, walking toward him.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Fishing."

Fiercepaw rolled her eyes. "Duh."  
A flicker of amusement came across him. He almost felt like saying, 'Don't roll your eyes, only Skypaw can do that.'

"You're wet," She meowed, studying him.

Though it was painful to say, it was this or the secret. "I fell in."

His sister nearly fell over laughing. "H…how?" She managed to giggle out.

_Uhh…_ "I caught a big fish… and it pulled me in?" The way he said it made it sound like a question.

Fiercepaw shrugged. "Smart."

"I still caught these three." He pointed with tail at the small pile of fish beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" She muttered.

Shadowpaw shrugged. "I'm nearly done, but let's see if you can catch more fish than me."

"Prepare to lose."

They both went back to fishing.

Sitting on the edge of the bank, paws out ready to strike.

.

**Uhh… Hm… Mystery cat!**

.

A dark tabby cat sat at the edge of the forest. His companions twitched around him, ready to fight.

A skinny grey cat walked up and sat by the dark tabby.

"Chaos." The tabby nodded respectfully.

"Spider." The grey tom replied, his face blank.

"Where are they?" Spider hissed under his breath.

Somehow, his leader heard him. "There." He flicked his tail. A few cats were making their way toward them. They were upwind, and had not smelled the intruders, so they could not know the ambush waiting for them.

"Get ready," Called the grey tom silently. "They're coming."

.

**Mosspaw…Leafpaw…Fernpaw…Skypaw…. Uh, let's see… Let's do… Fernpaw!**

**.**

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!"

Fernpaw looked up from her mouse to see her sister, Skypaw, racing toward her.

"What?" She yawned.

"The cats attacked the dawn patrol again!"

"They _what?_" Fernpaw leapt t her feet.

Skypaw nodded madly. "They managed to capture one of the cats, though!"

"Really? Let's go see!"

.

**I'm having a lot of fun changing POV's. =D lets do… Chaos!**

.

Chaos paced back and forth, letting his anger strengthen him.

"How _dare_ they take one of my cats! How _DARE_ they!" He yowled.

The Sharptooth Cluster cats knew better than to talk, or even be seen, by their leader when he was like this.

"Hear me, clan cats!" He yowled. "I will take my cat back, or I'll make you suffer, don't you worry."

.

**Uh. .Spider!**

.

Spider was lost in a world of twirling mist.

He couldn't remember coming here, in fact, the last he could remember was being hit by something.

A small cat shape slid out of some trees a few foxtail's away from him. It was very hard to see with the thick fog, be he knew that cat in front. Any other cat it would be too hard to know who they were. But he knew this cat. He would know her anywhere.

"Petal."

His mate had been struck down by a monster from their old grounds. He had never thought he would see her again.

"Petal, I've missed you so much!"

The light tabby stood, not looking at him, yet somehow not looking away.

"Petal?"

He was sure it was just his brain creating the form of his mate in front of him.

He sighed, head down, ears drooping, and turned to walk away.

"Do it." The whisper came silently from behind him. Petal.

For dome reason, he did not know why, he kept walking. He did not turn to see her.

"Do it Spider…" Her voice trailed away.

He kept walking.

Spider soon came out onto moor. The wind was fierce, he almost felt like it would blow him away.

_Don't do it…_

His ears pricked as a small sound seemed to form words, from the wind.

_Great, now the wind is talking to me._ He thought glumly.

_Don't do it…_ It repeated.

Do… do, do it. The voice of Petal floated to him.

_Don't, don't do it…_

.

Who now? Hmm. Shallowwater. She is now named Shallowater, too.

.

Shallowater sighed. She lay down and rested her head on her paws.

The sound of loud chitterling outside her den reached her ears.

_Not more apprentices…_

She had spent the whole afternoon making sure Sleetclan's new prisoner didn't die.

Another voice outside the den sent the apprentices away.

Shallowater looked up to see Daisystar walk in.

"Have you healed him." She asked, but in a way that made it sound like a statement.

Shallowater nodded. "Yes, Daisystar."

Daisystar thought for a second. "We'll keep him here until you say it's safe to move him. I'll leave a cat here to guard you."

Shallowater nodded, so Daisystar left the den.

Soon, Skypaw bounced in. "Hello Shallowater!" She called.

Shallowater flicked her tail in greeting to the apprentice.

"Just give a call if you need me." Skypaw told her, and went to sit by the entrance.

Time passed…

"Urg. My head…"

Shallowater jumped at the unexpected voice below her.

The grey tom's eyes were open, and looking at her.

Shallowater blinked in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh… Shallowater."

"Shallowater… what a strange name… yet pretty too."

Shallowater blinked in surprise.

"Th- thanks. Your name?"

The grey cat blinked as well. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"I don't know… I _think_ I forgot it…"

"You _think?_"

"Well, that, or I don't have one."

Shallowater sighed. "Great. I'll just call you 'Grey'."

"No, wait! I got it!" 'Grey's' head lifted slightly.

"This might sound crazy." He admitted. "But I had a dream… I met someone, I can't remember much, but she called me Spider. I think my name is Spider."

Shallowater sighed in relief. "Finally, something. I'll go tell my leader."

She called Skypaw over, telling her to guard the guard.

"So." Spider's eyes flickered to Skypaw. "Who are you?"

"Skypaw, you?"

"Spider, I think."

"You _think?_"

Spider sighed. Did he have to explain this again?

"You see, I had this dream…"

.

.

.

**Alright, I can't do it. I can't write a 2,626 word chapter. I can only get a 2,570 word story. =( So close... I wish I could have done it...  
**

**Poll, 3 votes for updating my other two stories. Someone voted to update one of them, another voted for me to stick with this one.**

**So to make it fair,**

**This story will ALWAYS be updated first.**

**One of my stories that had the one vote will be after that.**

**Then my last one.**

**.**

**New song, since I love it;**

**.**

'**Just woke up and thought I'd try  
Try to step across the line  
You know that I've been thinking about it for a while, **

**Yeah.  
Starting to think it's time I leave,  
Does me good to know I finally feel.  
I feel this pain, it's real, it's possible.  
You say,  
Can't change the wind to say,  
Won't matter anyway,  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible,  
Can't rise above this place,  
Won't change your mind, so I pray,  
Breaking the walls down to the impossible'**

**.**

**Checking what story it is…**

**Cry of the Wolf! I'll go start writing the e next chapter for that story.**

**Bright eyes and a Shinny heart, you're next!**

**2570 words, joy. So Close. Kinda…**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	30. Blood

**We're back to Skypaw! YAY! I think I'll update Midnight after this, so look out for it!**

**Let's see if anyone can guess what this song is;**

'**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go…"

**.**

**Right, enough talk, on with the Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Moons pasted, and Skypaw and her siblings training flew past them, each dawn closer to being Warriors, they couldn't wait.

But it wasn't peaceful for long.

Skypaw, unlike the rest of them, had a very open mind. She saw things other cats didn't. Just like how she saw the trouble coming before anyone else, and lucky for her, she was stronger than most.

The attacks against the patrols hadn't stopped, and though Daisystar sent strong cats on them, the enemy matched them every time.

.

"Skypaw, you're on Dawn Patrol."

Skypaw looked up from her mouse to see her mentor talking to her.

"Yes, Daisystar."

The leader nodded and walked away.

Skypaw gulped her mouse, and hurried over to the Dawn Patrol when she saw they were all waiting for her.

Sprinting out into the forest, heading for the border, the patrol surged forward.

Skypaw, unlike some of the others, enjoyed fighting these cats. She felt vengeance for when they cat-napped her.

As the Sleetclan cats leapt over a log near the edge of the border, they were surprised as shadowy shapes leapt out from beneath them.

Only Skypaw managed to twist out of the way, the others, Lilytail, Fluffytail, Windpelt, Birdflight, Honeypaw, Icetail and Dawnsky, weren't quick enough.

As the others stumbled into the clearing, other cats leapt out from the undergrowth, and jumped for the unprepared cats.

With a battle yowl, Skypaw leapt for one of the ones going for Honeypaw. She hit the cat aside with her paw and watched as it flew into a tree.

Leaping for another, she dimly saw that they were hopelessly outnumbered.

She battled with a skinny black tom, sending it yowling into the undergrowth.

She heard a cat from her cat yowl a warning.

Turning around, she felt a cat jump on her from behind.

She twisted and leaned over to roll to get it off, wondering where it had come from; seeming that she had been at the edge of the battle.

Just before she hit the ground, some thing sharp hit her neck. She rolled over, and jumped to her paws. Free of the weight.

Everything slowed down. It wasn't like when she fought, and things happened slower, but it seemed to make everything got slower still, but she couldn't move very fast at all. She felt the ground coming to meet her.

She stumbled as she got up, her legs feeling strangely weak. Something warm and wet poured over her shoulders. The world spun sickeningly as her legs gave out.

She tried to move, to get to her feet again. But her legs failed, she could no longer feel them.

Cats swam between her eyes, everything blurred.

She could feel her strength failing her, and with one last look around her in confusion, she sank into the pain free darkness.

*

*

*

"Mosspaw!"

Mosspaw woke up to his mentor's call. He slipped out of the apprentice den.

"Yes?"

"You and Leafpaw are cleaning the nursery."

Mosspaw nodded and went to wake his sister.

Fernpaw blinked her sleepy eyes open as her mentor called her hunting; she licked his cheek as he passed.

Leafpaw woke up at once, springing to her paws and dashing out of the den.

Mosspaw followed slowly, wondering where his sister got that energy from.

They started rolling the old moss, and when they came back with the new, fresher moss, the only queen, Jetstripe who was having another litter of kittens, came over to them. She was _huge_, her belly swollen with unborn kits.

"Care for a story?" She asked.

Mosspaw nodded eagerly, usually only elders gave stories, but Jetstripe was getting old and would soon join them.

"This is a new story, a story I was told from Frostclan.

_Long again there was a warrior called Shinningheart. She was a brave loyal warrior; she always put her clan first. But one night she was caught sneaking off by a warrior named sharpclaw. He followed her deep into the forest only to find her talking to silver cat with black spots. His name was Brighteyes and he was Rainclan's deputy. He was given his name because of his eyes, one was blue and the other was green. As soon as Sharpclaw saw them he realised that Shinningheart and Brighteyes were mates and then he remembered seeing Shinningheart very plump in those days and he realised that it wasn't because it was Greenleaf and the prey was plentiful but because she was pregnant. Just then Shinningheart let out a yowl and fell on her side spasms going through her body and Sharpclaw saw that she was going to give birth. Brighteyes sniffed the air looking worried; he saw Sharpclaw and ran over to him. 'Get help! Please!' he meowed before racing back to Shinningheart. Sharpclaw opened his mouth to reply when he found his legs were already sprinting away. When he got back to camp he got his leader and medicine cat and led them to where Shinningheart laid waiting with Brighteyes. As soon as they reached the clearing his medicine at rushed to Shinningheart's side. Sharpclaw look at his Leader and saw hurt and betrayer in her eyes-"_

Jetstripe was cut off as yowls filled the clearing.

A long yowl of sadness that Mosspaw recognized as his father's broke the still air. A cry he would only yowl if someone close to him was dead.

His heart almost stopped.

Skypaw.

Dawnsky.

One of them was dead.

Stumbling in his haste to get out of the den, he was aware of Leafpaw running beside him.

Tumbling out of the den, seeing a limp golden brown tabby lying on her side, curled up with her nose other her tail, looking like she was sleeping.

With a yowl he raced over to his mother.

Her eyes were shut, her body calm. Mosspaw couldn't help thinking she looked so peaceful.

He glanced toward the medicine cat den as he heard the fast paw steps as they rushed to help a wounded apprentice.

A _silver and black_ apprentice.

An apprentice whose fur was so stained with blood, it was clear she wouldn't live longer.

Skypaw.

*

*

*

Fernpaw stalked a thrush, but her mind and thoughts stalked else ware. She couldn't stop the horrible thoughts about her kin killed on the dawn patrols that had come back so bloody…

They would be outnumbered… Skypaw, Mosspaw and Leafpaw would be fighting four warriors each. One would sneak up on Leafpaw and knock her out to make her a captive. Mosspaw would be lured off, leaving Skypaw alone, and Skypaw would fight like a lion.

Without realizing it, she had walking but to came, and was padding through the tunnel.

Skypaw would knock big strong cats out of her way, to help her brother. She'd bat one out of the way with a paw, only to have another jump on her from behind, rolling both of them to the ground.

And the enemy cat would leap away. Skypaw would not, blood pouring from her neck, Sleetclan's best fighter gone.

Then she'd arrive back at camp from her hunting to find one sister dead, the other gone, and a near-dead brother.

"I'm so sorry Fernpaw, I don't Skypaw will make."

Oh, yes, that's what they would say.

"She died so hero like…"

Fernpaw decided she'd had enough of the daydream; she tried to push it away. She couldn't, the words still came to her.

She blinked realizing she was in Sleetclan camp.

"Shallowwater is doing the best she can, but she says Skypaw wouldn't be alive for long. If you hurry, you can join Mosspaw and Leafpaw to say good bye."

Why does it still haunt me? She wondered.

Then she froze. Mosspaw _and Leafpaw._ Leafpaw had been taken away in real life.

Skypaw was just about dead.

*

*

**Bye, bye Skypaw. Hello clan chaos. XD**

***Sighs* I really like this song, but do **_**you**_** know it?**

*****

'**At twenty years of age I'm still looking for a dream  
A war's already waged for my destiny  
But You've already won the battle  
And You've got great plans for me  
Though I can't always see.**

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans  
Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy  
On my own I'm so clumsy  
But on Your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me.'

*****

**Right, I'll update Moments next.**

**REMEMBER – if you want me to update Wolf again, I want at least one review!**

**ALSO – When you review (AND IF YOU DO READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!) tell me if you don't want Skypaw to die.**

**Over and out!**

**~Skywing~**

**PS. YAY, it's getting longer! XD**


	31. Good to see you

**The next chapter! YAY! **

**Well, all of you didn't really want Skypaw to die. Too bad. She was going to die anyway. But because you really didn't want her to, and she **_**is**_** the main character in this story, I'm doing something… well, strange.**

**Song of the Chapter news!**

**Any of you who have gotten songs right so far, and haven't claimed your free plushie, feel free to claim it now! One plushie per song you got right. ;)**

**The chapter's song:**

**.**

'**Why is it so hard  
It was so long ago  
I don't know where to start or what to say to you  
I've been all alone needing you by my side  
But its not too late  
Maybe we just needed time  
Can we try to let it go?  
If we don't than we'll never know  
I try to break through but you know that it's up to you.**

We say that time is meant to heal  
But it still hurts inside  
I wish that none of this was real  
Cause we're so far behind.'

**.**

**On with Skypaw dieing!**

**.**

**.**

Pain.

Skypaw only felt pain, as if bit by bit, her life flowed out of her.

She let out a sigh of relief as it stopped, but she felt if there was nothing left to flow out of her. She felt like she was floating upwards.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

The stars shone, making everything glow silver. Her coat shone too, but it also looked as if was dusted with stars.

She was in Starclan.

She was dead.

She shook her head, that couldn't be true she couldn't be dead.

Something tugged on her mind. She couldn't be dead, she was an _apprentice._ She was supposed to die a warrior!

She glanced at a shinning pool of water beside her, and moved closer with closer as pictures appeared in it.

She recognised all the cats there. But one was missing.

_Mosspaw, Pandapaw, Honeypaw, Leafpaw, Mosspaw, Bananapaw, Fadedstar and Shallowater all crowded around her body._

"_I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. Her name will be Skystorm, though she might have been small, she had the courage of a tiger, the speed of a leopard and the strength of a lion. She thundered through the forest like a storm. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Skystorm."_

Skystorm smiled as she looked up.

She _was _a warrior.

Unless… Unless she was willing to be risk ire? To launch herself back into life again?

She had done it before. She told herself. She'd come back from the dead.

_Ahh… You're not __supposed to die this early._

_Oh, great._ Skystorm thought. _More three questions._

_No, not this time._

_Great, it can read thoughts too. _Skystorm grumbled in her mind.

_I'm a 'her', not an it._

Skystorm sighed.

_Right, time to get you out of this mess. I didn't help you before, only to have you now._

Skystorm pricked her ears up. _I'm going to live again?_

_Even better, you're going to be reborn._

_You don't sound so certain about that._

_Oh, no. I can get you reborn with ease… but there is a problem._

Skystorm flicked her tail and sighed. _What problem._

_We're going against Starclan._

Skystorm froze. _Against Starclan?_

_Well, you're not really supposed to do this; you could say you're abandoning them if you do this. But you'll be alive…_

_I'll be alive…_ Skystorm repeated. She straightened. _Let's do it._ She thought. _Not once in my life have I had help from StarClan, even after all I've been through. Nothing at all, not even when I was in the Dream-world. I don't mind going against them now._

_Brilliant__. _

Skystorm had the feeling the spirit was smiling.

_Now, this is what you must do…_

_._

_._

The whole clan was out and mourning Skystorm and her mother, having all loved the energetic little apprentice.

Well, not everyone was, Jetstripe stayed in the nursery, not feeling well.

Leafpaw, Mosspaw and Fernpaw saw nothing but their sister, curled up as if asleep.

Everyone had known her spirit, her energy, but seeing her like this made her look so small, so vulnerable.

It was just before dawn rose, that they heard the first yowl of pain from Jetstripe, signalling that her kits were finally here.

Shallowater and her apprentice hurried over followed by Jetstripe' mate.

The whole clan watched in silence, none felt ready to sleep.

Leafpaw knew somewhere in her mind that the whole clan had been shaken badly by this, having seen their best fighter fall at the paws of the enemy cats.

It unnerved them, if Skystorm could be killed by them, how long till we die too?

Though no cat spoke, they were all thinking, somewhere in their minds, if they would make it to the end of the season.

Finally, the last long yowl from Jetstripe told the clan that the kits were born.

Some of the cats then went to their dens, starting to feel sleepy.

Mosspaw, Fernpaw and Leafpaw stayed.

As the dawn was rising on the horizon, Cloudpaw hurried over to them.

"Uh… Leafpaw? Mosspaw? Fernpaw? You, uh… You might want to see this."

Mosspaw and Fernpaw didn't reply, too deep in their mourning.

Leafpaw raised her head, though, and looked Cloudpaw in the eye with a fierce look.

"Later, Cloudpaw. I have not long until they take the body of my sister, and mother away."

"Please, Leafpaw! You've got to come!"

With a sigh, Leafpaw got up, took one last loving look to her kin, then turned and followed Cloudpaw.

As he walked through the tunnel to the nursery, Leafpaw let out a growl.

"You dragged me away from my sister and mother to just visit some tiny, mewling, kits?!" She demanded.

"Uh, look…" Cloudpaw looked as if he was trying to say something, but he couldn't.

"Don't 'look' me! I have– Oh… Oh!" Leafpaw fell silent, staring at the kits.

Jetstripe had three kits; one was a pretty black she-kit, and the other a big black and white tom. Both were suckling their moth's stomach.

The third was not.

A small silver tabby she-kit was washing her eyes at the edge of the nest, her tiny paws still wet from the birth.

She looked up as Leafpaw approach her. Her ice-blue eyes widen happily when she saw the cat that came to her.

"Hello, Leafpaw. Good to see you again!" She bobbed her small head.

Leafpaw could only stand there staring at the strange kit.

Finally, her throat unblocked enough for her to choke some words out.

"Hello, Skystorm."

.

.

.

**Hehehe. Welcome back Skystorm!**

**Just want to say some words for everyone.**

**PLEASE READ THIS, I'm BEGGING YOU TO!!!!!**

**Well, first, I just want to say a big THANKS to anyone who is reading this story. I make me feel really special.**

**First, this was just a silly daydream, like all my other stories, that I took a fancy to. When I found Fanfic, all I wanted to do was share my Daydream with everyone here.**

**It shocks me now; to see you guys love it as much as I do. To find that, when I update a chapter, the next morning there are five new reviews from happy reviews.**

**I make me feel so happy I could burst to see you taking a big interest I my story. I didn't think that anyone would like it, but 28 chapters, and 142 reviews later; I know I've been proved wrong.**

**I just want to say to anyone reading this, you've turned my life (and Skystorm's) from daydream, to pictures that you see when you read.**

**T****HANK YOU!**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	32. Numb

**Hello! I'm going to ****answer some of your questions and things.**

**Wildpelt**** – First, you get a these plushies: Pandapaw, Leafpaw, Fernpaw, Mosspaw, Bananapaw, Honeypaw and a free Shadowpaw one.**

**Next, I know what you mean about Skystorm, but if this helps, she's not like Cinderpelt, she's simply… I guess you could say 'pushed' into a new (Small) body. ;)**

**Moonstream-Sunstripe**** – When your editing your profile click the middle of the link-word, and the icon you clicked to make it a link will become available. If you click that, the second option is the name of the link. =D Also, I give the Jetstripe plushie you wanted.**

**L****inzerj loves Warriors**** – I love it too!**

**Stormikat**** – And the Black Cat comes back in this chapter, go Shadowpaw! You'll find out about Stormclan. ; D**

**.**

**Chapter song:**

'**If we find that our vision is blinding,  
we should slow down and maybe we will find it,  
every heart just needs a little time to grow,**

If we grow through a little bit of hard times,  
You should know that to fix it it'll take time,  
baby hold on before we start to lose control'

**.**

**.**

Skystorm – Sky_kit_ now – lay down with a sigh. Her new body had so many limits from her old one!

She reached around and started to groom her back, aware that the others were watching her.

Finally, she stopped and glared at the others. "It's rude to stare." She snapped.

Leafpaw chuckled, then slid out of the den with a promise to visit again soon with Skykit's other siblings.

Skykit gazed at the other cats one by one, but when she locked gazes with Shallowwater, she froze.

The usually gentle medicine cat's eyes were filled with hatred, she looked at Skykit as if she were a slug eating her herbs.

"Can I speak with Skykit alone please?"

Skykit who had not moved her eyes from Shallowater's, knew it was the medicine cat that spoke.

The cats crept out of the den, a part from Jetstripe, who was asleep with her kits.

Skykit continued her grooming, waited for the hate-filled cat to speak first.

"How did you do it?" The older cat asked. "How are you alive?"

Skykit smiled wryly. "I have … _friends_… in the most, uh, _unusual _places."

"Starclan?"

Skykit bit her lip.

"You shouldn't be here!" Shallowwater snarled. "You're _dead_."

"Not any longer."

"You've gone against Starclan."

"You think I didn't know?"

"Starclan shall claim your life."

"How? Are you going to kill me? I may be a kit now, but I haven't lost my fighting skills."

Shallowater snorted "You're only a kit, I _could_ kill you here. But no, Starclan will have their revenge."

–_Shall they?–_

Shallowater jumped. "Who's that?" She hissed.

–_Lets say, a friend from the most, unusual place– _

"Who are you?"

–_My name is Foresteye, but you wouldn't know me, I think.– _

"Where… Where are you from?" Shallowater was quite scared now, but Skykit sat quietly._ At last! She knew her helper's name!_

There was a small pause after that question, and when Foresteye spook, she talked slow, and carefully.

–_I don't think you'd like the answer to that one_.–

"What do you want?"

–_Leave Skykit in peace, and I won't bother you.– _

Shallowater shook her head slowly. "Starclan would not let me.

–_Hmm, never forget I warned you.–_

_._

_._

_._

_Skykit was sleeping._

_She was back in the dream forest, a place, bright and beautiful as it was, she was quite sick of._

_Skykit?!_

_Skykit's head jerked up. Her mother! Her mother was in trouble!_

_She started racing in the direction the voice was in, toward a part of the forest she hadn't been in before._

_The forest her mother called from was very pretty, everything sparkled with stars._

_Skykit reached the border and leaped. She was just about across when a flash of creamy fur whipped past her eyes._

_She felt herself being pulled away from the starry place._

_She struggled, fighting the cat's hold on her until she finally was let go._

_Skykit, who had just found she had her bigger body in this world, rose slowly, and lifted her gaze to the cat that had dragged her._

_The she-cat was very pretty, too. She had long beautiful creamy-amber fur, with brilliant, shinning, emerald eyes._

"_Hello."_

_Skykit blinked, she'd heard that voice before._

"_I'm Foresteye. It's good to meet you for real."_

_Skykit suddenly realized that if Foresteye had been dragging her away, it would have been for a good reason._

"What did I do? What trap did I fall into this time?"_ She asked sadly._

_Foresteye's eyes held pity._

"_In the same battle your earlier body was killed in, you mother was killed too. I told you you'd be going against Starclan with this new life. They want your life. Had you gone into that forest, you would have found you couldn't get back out."_

_Skykit gulped. _"Thank you… for saving me."_ She told her guardian._

"_My pleasure. Now, I want to start teaching you some useful things. We'll start with Mind-blocking."_

_._

_._

Fernpaw, Leafpaw and Mosspaw watched their sister sleep.

It was peaceful, just watching someone they thought they had lost.

It was Leafpaw who broke the silence.

"She was always strange, our sister"

Fernpaw and Mosspaw nodded in silent agreement.

"She always seemed different." Fernpaw added.

"And more distant." Mosspaw agreed.

They in silence for another long while.

Leafpaw broke the silence again.

"I feel sorry for her."

Leafpaw's siblings looked at her with questioning eyes.

"She missed out on being warrior. Now she'll have to wait another six moons until she can be an apprentice."

They all purred in amusement.

.

.

A she-cat raced along a forest path, approaching the camp.

She would kill them, kill them all! She-d take her revenge, take back her mate.

She slipped into the camp, walking soundlessly, she made he way over to the medicine cat den.

She finally came to a stop, a few pawsteps away from sleeping cat.

_You will pay._

She reach for the sleeping cat with her mind.

_You will lose what I have lost, you will feel my pain._

_._

_._

_._

Leafpaw sat with unease as the dusk patrol left, for Frostclan border.

Something bothered her, just as Skykit had had a skill for fighting; she had a feeling about things.

Something told her that something was about to happen.

She got up and followed the dusk patrol out of camp, she had a feeling it was about them.

She blinked when she saw who was on the patrol.

Birdflight, Rockfur, Icetail, Crowheart, Honeypaw, and her sister and brother, Mosspaw and Fernpaw.

She felt her unease deepen, and followed them along the border, once stopping to catch to mouse to give her an excuse about hunting.

She was stalking a thrush, when battle yowls came over the ferns she was hiding.

She sprang over them and into a clearing.

Another group of rouges had come out of bushes and started to fight the hopelessly outnumbered Sleetclan cats.

Just before she leapt into battle, she heard more battle yowls from the other side of the river.

She skidded to a halt, and turned to face the new intruders. To her relief, it wasn't the rouges that had come.

Frostclan cats leapt into the river, and swam swiftly across to aid Sleetclan.

Leafpaw watched with relief as the balance between cat numbers became equal.

Then, she leapt into battle.

.

.

Shadowpaw stretched, then wandered over to the fresh kill pile, he grabbed a plump fish from the pile. As he settled down at the apprentices' fern clump to eat it, at bitter scent came through the bushes that surrounded Frostclan camp.

A warrior, by what he scented, and he was bleeding at many places.

He raced over to the small tunnel that led out of camp; he came head to head with his mentor, Shadeclaw, who was dripping with blood.

"Shadeclaw-"

"Later," Shadowpaw's mentor gasped.

"Duskstar!" He called. "There's a battle at the border with Sleetclan, we need back up!"

Dipping his head to his leader, Shadowpaw slipped away to get Frostclan's medicine cat.

.

.

Leafpaw panted heavily.

Had Frostclan not come, then yet come again with reinforcements, she knew they would not have won the battle.

Her clan owed something to them. She knew she had to repay a bit of it.

She had left camp one afternoon, feeling too restless to nap.

She had headed to the Frostclan border, for some reason she had wanted to go to the river.

When she had gotten closer, she had found that she could hear happy voices. She went to the edge of the bushes to see Skypaw with a Frostclan cat, who was teaching her to swim.

The very same Frostclan cat had fought here, and Leafpaw could tell that he and Skypaw had been really good friends.

She took a deep breath and went to find him.

.

"Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Shadowpaw looked up to see a Sleetclan apprentice talking to him. He glanced around, then signalled for her to follow him into some bushes.

"It's about Skypaw." She told him as they both sat down.

He froze. _Does she know I taught her to swim?_

"She…" The tabby trailed off. "She was killed in battle a couple of dawns ago."

Shadowpaw felt something numb that seemed to spread through out his body.

"Thank you… For telling me." His whiskers drooped and his tail dragged in the dust as her turned to leave.

"She's not gone." She called to him.

"Yeah, I know, she's Starclan."

"No, she's… alive."

Shadowpaw's eyes widened and he turned back to her. "You said–"

The tabby cut him off. "You know Skypaw's determined to do things her way?"

The black apprentice nodded.

"She brought herself into a new body. She reborn herself as a kit."

Shadowpaw's eyes managed to widen even more. "She… what?"

"Meet me here in two dawns." She told him. "A while after dusk."

With that, she turned and left.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**And there we go! Very long, if I can say so myself. So now Shadowpaw knows what happened!**

**Just like to recommend a book for people to read. It's written by new member called ****Wildpelt****, and her book called Rising Stars (I think). Really good book, you should read it!**

**Right, I'm of to do some other book. ;)**

**~Sky~**


	33. Wolves

**Yay… New chapter!**

**Haven't got much to say…**

**UNLESS! If anyone here has an account on Howrse, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**.**

**Op, I got a new favorite song. =D This starts a bit after the start of the song.**

**.**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong **

**Move along, move along, like I know you do **

**And even when your hope is gone **

**Move along, move along, just to make it through **

**Move along **

**Move along **

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely **

**Could be a night when your life ends **

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving **

**All the pain held in your **

**Hands are shaking cold **

**Your hands are mine to hold **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foresteye watched Skykit sadly, who, after being asked by her leader, was acting like a kit who was only just born. Though she did get to eat fresh-kill when no one else was looking, Skykit was waiting for her fellow birth-mates to open their eyes, so they could play.

Birchkit, the she-kit, and Briarkit, the tom, showed no sign of opening their eyes anytime soon.

When Leafpaw came to talk to her, she was overjoyed to have someone to talk to. She was even more overjoyed when she heard that she would get to be going against code by leaving the camp as a kit.

"So you really don't mind breaking the rules to get me out of here?" She asked her former-sister for about the hundredth time.

"I don't! Really, to tell the truth, it's been really boring with out you in the apprentices den, no one can come up with anything fun to do in our spare time anymore and we're all to scared to do something that might get us in lots of trouble."

Skykit smiled. "Thanks. By the way, why are we going to the Frostclan border?"

"For one, I want to see you swim."

Skykit gaped at her. "How did you know about that?" She demanded.

Leafpaw grinned at her. "Oh, I'm not blind."

Skykit waited for her to say more, but when she did not, she wondered over what had been said.

"I wouldn't be able to swim." She said sadly.

"Why not?"

Skykit slowly looked down at her small body.

"Oh… right." Leafpaw murmured. "How'd you do it anyway?"

Skykit knew straight away what she meant.

"You wouldn't believe me." She told her sister. "But truly, I didn't know it would hurt that much."

"The dieing bit or the reforming bit?"

Skykit thought for a moment. "Both."

"Great Starclan."

Skykit jumped, then hissed as she turned to see who had intruded.

"It really is you?"

Skykit could only stare in shock at Shadowpaw.

"Hello, Shadowpaw. Great to see you too."

"Yeah, it you." Shadowpaw agreed to himself. "It's Shadowfur now; I got my warrior name after the battle a couple of days ago.

"So it's Shadowfur now, eh?"

With a sigh, Foresteye turned to leave, flicking her tail lightly over the water, making Skykit's image fade away.

_She would have to learn sometime._ She told herself. _She is more than she thinks. And what does she think?_

Foresteye had always watched over Skykit, which was why Skykit hadn't died sooner.

_She's gone through so much…__ Who would know what else she has to go through._

Foresteye told herself that she would have to tell Skykit that Dawnsky wasn't her mother sometime.

_There are__ more important things to worry about._ She muttered to herself. _Like that annoying medicine cat._

.

.

.

"Thunderstar, another warrior has been killed."

The golden tabby tom sighed. "Who?" He rasped.

"Mudtail."

Thunderstar's eyes grew sad. "Mudtail… No… I'll miss him. That also leaves Sharppaw without a mentor. But then again, Sharppaw's ready to be a warrior don't you think, Lightingtail?"

Thunderstar asked the light grey she-cat who had come to him with the news.

Lightingtail nodded. "He hunts and fights well."

"We'll have his ceremony at sunset then."

"I think–"

Thunderstar's deputy was cut off as a yowl sounded outside the holly bush they were hiding under.

They both raced out, only to see their clan being chased by a small pack of wolves.

"Climb!" Yowled Thunderstar. "Climb the trees!"

Cats sprang to obey him; Thunderstar leaped forward as an apprentice slipped and fell onto the ground.

A wolf lunged forward, its mouth wide open and intent on its kill.

A screech of fury beside him made him jump as Lightingtail flew past him.

"Lightingtail, no!" He yowled, but knew knew it was too late.

The wolf closed its jaws with a snap.

It was not the apprentice's body it help now, but the limp form of his deputy.

The apprentice managed to scramble up one of the trees, Thunderstar leapt up after him.

The wolf pack left the clearing, dragging behind them the grey form of Lightingtail.

Thunderstar and the clan could only watch in despair.

Soon, they began wailing, and Thunderstar didn't even try to stop them.

So many deaths… Had this really been better than fighting?

_Of course,_ a voice in his head said. _You trusted Lightningtail's judgment._

_But she's dead… _He whispered back.

He got no answer.

Sometimes he wondered if he was going mad.

He sighed. He was not sure Stormclan was going to last that long.

"Great Starclan…"

.

.

.

**There we go! A little bit about Stormclan! In case I don't update soon, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**.**

**~Skywing**


	34. Ceremonies

**Hello guys! I can tell I might have annoyed you, but not updating in, like, forever. My family and I went to Australia for Christmas and New Years to visit some relatives, and I got no time at all to get on here and write by books. ****I am also putting the updated the clans right after this so…**

stormikat – I'm going to do her in the next chapter. ;)

Wolfgaze – I really like wolves too. A friend of mine really LOVES them. We all have nicknames for each other, like I'm Sky, we all call her Wolf.

– I'm glad you like the book. I'll mail you on howrse. ;D

Linzerj loves Warriors – Maybe. I'm not telling.

**I want to say thank you to everyone reviewing. In the past few chapters I'm getting about 3 or 4 reviews per each.**

**I just found a song that I like,**

'**In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,**

**Fly'**

**You got to feel sorry about Skykit dieing in this one. Watching her old kin become warriors with out her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leafpaw winced as she put weight on her shoulder; the deep scratch was still bleeding quickly, making her feel dizzy. No matter she felt on the outside, on the inside she glowed with joy. They had beaten the intruding cats this time.

She glanced around quickly to see if her brother and sister were alright.

Fernpaw was bleeding along her back, but seemed ok.

She froze as she spotted her brothers body lying on its side, blood all around it.

She sprinted over.

"Mosspaw!" She gasped when she got to his side. "Mosspaw!"

She held her breath and let it go out in a relieved sigh when he twitched and one eye slowly opened.

She glanced over him. Seeing where he was hurt.

Mosspaw had a long gash along his belly, but it was thankfully shallow. Leafpaw's eyes widened as she saw that one of his paws was at a strange angle.

"Fernpaw!" She called. "Help me get him to Shallowater!"

She hurried over at once, and bent to pick up Mosspaw's scruff.

Mosspaw groaned as he was picked up. "I better become a warrior for this." He muttered quietly. Only Leafpaw heard him. She started thinking.

When _were_ they going to be warriors? They had been training for a while. Maybe fighting so well in this battle would let them be warriors at last.

.

She had been right. The next evening, when Mosspaw's paw, which had only been dislocated, was healed enough to let him leave the medicine cat's den for a bit, Daisystar called them forward.

"I Daisystar, leader of Sleetclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Fernpaw, Leafpaw and Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Leafpaw lifted her head high. "I do."

"I do." Fernpaw echoed her sister.

"I do." Mosspaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernleaf. StarClan honors your patience and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sleetclan."

Daisystar paused and rested her muzzle on the top of Fernleaf's head. Fernleaf licked her leader's shoulder, and then stepped back.

"Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafstorm. StarClan honors your intelligence and your forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sleetclan."

She rested her muzzle on Leafstorm's head, and Leafstorm licked Dasiystar's shoulder then stepped back to join her sister.

"Mosspaw, from this moment you will be known as Mosspebble. StarClan honors your strength and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sleetclan."

As Mosspebble stepped back to his sisters, cheers came from the crowd.

"Fernleaf! Leafstorm! Mosspebble! Fernleaf! Leafstorm! Mosspebble!"

The three kin stood proudly, their heads' raised.

Leafstorm scanned the crowd with joy.

The happy warmth inside her seemed to stutter slightly when she saw her old sister.

Skykit stood watching them. Leafstorm could see the regret in her eyes. The truth that she would be alive unless she had done what she did, but regretting the fact that she wasn't made a warrior along side her true kin.

_I'm sorry._ She thought to her Skykit, trying to make her old sister understand she wished that things were different.

Skykit met her gaze with icy blue eyes. _Are you?_

Daisystar started speaking again, telling them about not being able to talk, and having to guard the camp until dawn.

When she looked back, Skykit had left, and they were a trail of little paw steps to the entrance of the camp.

She sighed, then prepared herself for a long night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short, I know. But it's all I have time for.**

**I'll try to update everything else quickly, and then do another, longer chapter for this one.**


	35. Allegiances updated

**Be sure to go back and read the other chapter I posted today. ;)**

S L E E T C L A N

LEADER

**Daisy****star – **tortoiseshell she-cat with bright white paws and black tail tip

DEPUTY

**Crowheart**** – **Smokey black tom with one

white paw

MEDICINE 

CAT **Shallowater - **Light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

WARRIORS ( Toms, and she cats without kits )

**Lilytail**** – **Light tabby she-cat

**Greenflame**** – **Silver tabby queen

**Rockfur**** – **Light grey tom with large dark grey spots

**Windpelt**** – **silver/grey tom

**Wildstorm**** – **Black tom with white paws and tail tip

**Birdflight**** – **Dark tabby tom

**Icetail**** – **White queen with black tips on ears

**Apprentice;** **Honeypaw**

**Dawnsky** – Golden/brown tabby with black stripes

**Ivytail – **Black and white tom

**Apprentice; Bananapaw**

**Fluffytail – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightdream – **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice;** **Pandapaw**

**Plumfeather – Dark grey tom**

**Fernleaf – Very light tabby she-cat**

**Leafstorm – tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mosspebble – Dark tabby tom**

APPRENTICES (More than 6 moons old and training to be warriors)

**Pandapaw – **Black and white she-cat

**Honey****paw – **Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Banana****paw –** Pale golden tom

** Cloudpaw – **white and grey she-cat

QUEENS ( She-cats expecting or nursing kits )

**Jetstripe – **Jet black coat with white stripes

Mother of Birchkit, Briarkit and Skykit

**Rainfur – **Light grey fur with white streaks

Mother of Sunkit

ELDERS

**Appletail – **Grey tom with white paws, oldest cat in Sleetclan

F R O S T C l A N

LEADER **Duskstar - **Golden tom with black paws

DEPUTY** Jadepelt - **Blue/grey furred she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Cherrytail – **Light brown she cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

WARRIORS

**Shadeclaw**** – **Smokey black tom

**Shadowfur – **Dark furred tom 

**Lionfur**** – **Pale ginger tom

**Fierceblaze – **Tabby she-cat

**Pinefur ****- **Dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

QUEENS

** Darkpelt – **Black fur with pale grey stripes

**Sunray**** – **bright ginger she-cat

ELDERS** Grassfur – **White she-cat, used to be medicine cat

S T O R M C L A N

LEADER** Thunderstar – **Golden tabby tom

DEPUTY** Brighteyes** – Silver she-cat with different coloured eyes

MEDICINE

CAT** Blossomheart – **Light brown she-cat with white spots

**Apprentice; Woodpaw**

WARRIORS

**Adderclaw** – Very pale ginger tom

** Apprentice**; **Smokepaw**

**Sharpfang – **Small tabby tom

**Brambleleaf** – tabby tom

**Apprentice**; **Redpaw**

**Waterfur** – Blue/grey tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Whalepaw**

**Tinytail** – Black tom with half his tail missing

** Shinningheart – **White fur with black ear tips

R A I N C L A N

LEADER** Berrystar – **Spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY** Flowerfur – **Small tabby she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Heatherheart – **Black she-cat

** Apprentice, Tallpaw**

WARRIORS

**Goldenheart – **Ginger tom

**Apprentice; Waterpaw**

**Steelclaw – **Dark grey tom

**Apprentice; Earthpaw**

**Thrushfeather – **Light grey she-cat

**Silentwater – **Black she-cat

**Blazepelt – **Bright ginger with unusual ice-blue eyes

QUEENS

**Mistfur – **Silver She-cat with darker stripes

ELDERS

** Wetfur – **Dark grey tom


	36. Vigil

**Alright, I'm going to update this story first (I always do for some reason) then Wolf, then shiny. I haven't really got much to say. We've got a very nice, new enthusiastic reader for this story called **Pigeonfeather**, which makes me happy 'cause I always like reviews (I'm really hoping I'll have 300 by the end of the story, but I don't think I will.).**

**Other than that, I've got a new poll up for you guys to vote on.**

**.**

**.**

'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now'

.

Alright, I really just want to start writing.

.

.

.

Skykit raced through the forest. She had seen the looks on her kin's' faces, even if they had tried to hid it.

They were smug, proud. Not even thinking about the fact she wasn't there with them.

Another wave of anger flashed through her body, and she moved even faster, as if trying to outrun everything.

She saw a log coming up in front of her. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have realised that the log was about four tail lengths high, but at the moment all she saw was something in her way.

Gathering her energy from the anger, she leapt as high as she could. She soared over the jump, but stumbled as she landed, causing her to roll sideways.

"Very good, very nice. I never knew a cat could jump that high, let alone a _kit._ Where did you learn to jump like that?"

Skykit looked up in surprise as she heard another voice. Frostclan scent filled her nose.

_They must be from there._ She decided.

Then she realised something else, and the warrior seemed to know what she was thinking about.

"Yes, you're on Frostclan territory, little kit. How did you get all the way out here?"

Skykit had seen many kits leave camp while they were kits (She had done so herself), but she knew what most of them had done.

"I couldn't sleep, so I though I'd catch some prey."

The Frostclan warrior chuckled. "Kits never learn do they? I suppose I better take you back to your clan. Truly, though, how did you jump over that log? I doubt even I could make it over."

Skykit remained silent, only letting out a squeak as the warrior picked her up by the scruff.

She didn't _want_ to be picked up like a tiny kit, but being in a tiny kit body, it didn't hold much strength, and her paws ached.

Just before they reached the camp though, she wriggled and asked to be put down.

As he set her down, she licked her chest a couple of times, then bounded through the entrance.

Nearly no cats were still up, the clearing was empty a part from the three new warriors (who watched warily until they realised who was with the Frostclan cat), and Jetstripe, who was looking fearfully around the clearing.

As she looked up and spotted the warrior and kit, her face turned to one of relief as she hurried over.

"Skykit! Thank Starclan! If Daisystar hears of this you'll be in trouble. You know you can't leave camp until you six moons old." Jetstripe meowed to her daughter as she licked the kit's coat.

"I'll be leaving then." Muttered the warrior. "Watch her in eh future though." He dipped his head and walked away, his movement followed by three sets of eyes in the middle of the clearing.

"Grab a piece of prey then come to bed." Jetstripe told Skykit. "It's very late."

"Yes, mother." Skykit grinned.

Shaking her head, Jetstripe headed for the nursery.

Skykit bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a mouse and settled down to eat.

She saw Leafstorm hurry over to her just as she finished.

As the new warrior's mouth opened to speak, Skykit cut her off.

"You can't talk to me. You're on your vigil. Besides, I'm not even your kin anymore, so you don't need to worry about me."

With that, Skykit turned and left for the nursery. She knew Leafstorm was watching her the whole way, hurt shinning in her eyes.

She knew that she might have been a bit unfair, but she couldn't help it. Every warrior had the chance of dieing in battle; it was just her luck that it had had to be the day where she had had no luck. She could have been a warrior now if she hadn't died!

That's why she had been slipping out of camp every so often to hunt or practice her fighting skills, trying to imagine that she wasn't some worthless kit. She tried to make herself be convinced that, on those occasions, that she was still a apprentice, just simply not a warrior yet because of a punishment for one of her tricks. But that daydream shattered every time a warrior went by and she had to hide.

As she lay down in her nest, random thoughts crossed her mind.

She smiled wryly at one. Pandapaw, Honeypaw and Bananapaw were now her kin.

She sighed, the sound barely audible because of her small body.

She turned and looked at her body with disgust. Why did it have to be so small?

She dropped her head to her paws and plunged into sleep. She'd talk to Foresteye. Her guardian would tell her how to grow quicker.

Foresteye waited for her as Skykit opened her eyes.

She smiled at the small kit, already knowing what the question would be.

"Go back to sleep, Skykit. You'll find yourself growing."

Skykit glared at the creamy colored queen. "But not fast enough!" She complained. "I want to be an apprentice now! I want to be a warrior!"

Foresteye smiled sadly at the young cat. "Ahh, you might say that now. Believe me, you'll find your life speed past, and you'll be happy. But then something happens, and everything will go wrong. Everything you love every_one_ you love, they'll all be gone in a flash, and you'll wonder how it all happened, how everything went to fast for you to stop it. Then you'll wish that things would slow down."

Skykit shrugged. "Right, whatever. But could you please make me grow faster?"

Foresteye rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"But I'll grow?"

"You'll grow."

"Thank you." Skykit smiled and lay down, closing her eyes. "It's not fun being small."

Foresteye chuckled. "Go to sleep Skykit, you'll need your rest."

Skykit shut her eyes.

.

.

Urg. Out of time to write. Dang. Later then…

.

*Sighs* Skykit never was very good at listening was she? She really should have listened to Foresteye…

.

~Skywing~


	37. Greencough

**Can't be ****bothered writing an AN. I'm just in the mood for the story. Only think I would really like to say is that I **_**really**_** need a bit of time to fly by in this story, so…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

If the cats of Sleetclan felt any shock at the way Skykit grew quickly, they showed no sign. They didn't treat her as a kit either; she was treated more like a young apprentice. There was even a new saying that went around in her clan

Skypaw had been a small apprentice, but when Skykit's growth slowed down, she found she was the same height as she was before she died. At once, she slipped away when ever she could to practice her swimming.

At four moons old, she slipped out to do some hunting. She didn't like cats catching it for her.

When Daisystar saw Skykit walking through the tunnel entrance with a plump rabbit and a couple mice, she couldn't take it anymore. She called a clan meeting, making Skykit an apprentice once more.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Skypaw."

Daisystar paused and her eyes swept the gathered clan.

"Wildstorm, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice."

Skypaw blinked in shock. Her father? _He _was her new mentor?

Her father walked up to her, smiling. She touched noses with him, then glanced at Daisystar in a silent thank you.

"Come one then," He meowed. "Let's go on border patrol. Nothing better to get warm than a run though the forest."

It _was _cold. Leaf bare was approaching. The leaves were turning golden and red.

She turned and raced after her mentor in to the forest.

.

.

To Skypaw, it was as if nothing had changed from before she had died. As soon as she moved into the apprentice den, she had been greeted with respect, as if she were the oldest of tem all.

Wildstorm struggled to find things to teach her. She could stalk prey perfectly, she could fight off any intruder and track anything set in front in front of her. But she was truly only an apprentice for a quarter moon; she couldn't be made a warrior.

Wildstorm knew his leader was simply waiting for the right excuse to make Skypaw a warrior.

The only that had changed was the way Shallowater treated her. First, she had refused to heal Skypaw, but no one knew that. Skypaw had been in there quite a few times, so she knew her own healing.

Yet Skypaw watched the medicine cat warily. She often saw her talking to their still captive Spider. She knew the medicine cat was up to no good.

.

"I, Daisystar, leader of Sleetclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Honeypaw, Pandapaw, Bananapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Mewed Pandapaw.

"I do." Bananapaw's voice was strong and confident.

"I do." Honeypaw raised her head proudly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeyflower. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Sleetclan."

Honeyflower stepped forward to lick Dasiystar's shoulder.

"Bananapaw, from this moment you will be known as Bananapelt. StarClan honors your strength and wit, and we welcome you as a full member of Sleetclan."

Bananapelt stepped forward and licked his leader's shoulder.

"Pandapaw, from this moment you will be known as Pandafur. StarClan honors your patience and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of Sleetclan."

Pandafur stepped forward.

"Honeyflower! Bananapelt! Pandafur! Honeyflower! Bananapelt! Pandafur!"

.

.

Any cat in the clan could tell another that Pandafur and Mosspebble liked each other. None of them were surprised that after a few moons of being a warrior, Pandafur moved to the nursery.

Mosspebble was proud, Skypaw was happy for him. But she never went anywhere near her former kin.

Leafstorm kept trying to talk to her, but each time Skypaw managed to get away. Finally, Leafstorm stopped trying, and the only time Skypaw would talk to them was a word or two on patrols.

.

Leaf bare that year turned out to be colder and chillier than usual, and it was only about a half-moon later that the first cats started coughing.

To Skypaw, Leafstorm, Fernleaf and Pandafur's horror, Mosspebble fell deathly ill with Green cough.

Yet as others seemed to improve, he seemed to get worse. Skypaw could have sworn she saw Shallowwater looking at her smugly, and had a sinking feeling that the medicine cat was doing little to save her dying brother.

The day for when Pandafur would give birth was getting closer and closer, but Mosspebble was getting weaker and weaker.

Skypaw once went to try to give Mosspebble some catmint, but was sent away.

When one morning Skypaw went to visit her dying kin, she knew at once that he wouldn't last the day.

She gave a sad sigh and rested her head in her brother's fur.

A chilling yowl rose into the air, coming fro the nursery.

He'll die being a father. She thought. He'll be so proud.  
Cloudpaw rushed out of the den past her, sprinting for the nursery.

Skypaw sat and waited, knowing she could do no good in the birth.

As the sun rose into the sky, Skypaw heard Cloudpaw's paw steps as he padded back into the den.

"A she-kit and a stillborn tom." The medicine cat apprentice announced.

Beside her, Mosspebble stirred. She jumped then turned in surprise.

He rasped something and Skypaw leaned down to hear what he was saying.

"Let me… Let me see my mate and her kit. And my son who will join me in Starclan."

Cloudpaw nodded and grabbed Mosspebble's scruff, hauling him to his feet. Together, he and Skypaw managed to get Mosspebble over to the nursery.

Mosspebble relaxed when he saw his mate. He blinked wearily at the she-kit. "Have you named her?" He rasped.

Pandafur nodded. "I thought Oceankit would be nice. I think you should name the kit you'll be with in Starclan."

Mosspebble turned his weary gaze to the tom. "Silentkit." He decided. "He'll be Silentkit."

In one painful movement, he pushed himself forward, and touched noses with his mate.

Skypaw could only watch sadly as Mosspebble's life drained away from him.

"Good bye Mosspebble. I'll miss you."

But he was gone.

.

.

.

**Aww :,( Mosspebble is dead, poor him. I feel sorry for Pandafur, but it had to be done.**

**I'm updating Wolf next, because that's what someone voted for on my poll.**

**;)**

**.**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	38. Across the river

**I've become really attached to this story. I really want to get it finished, because you guys have waited so patiently for it. I made myself a vow.**

**I'm going to get this done by the 13****th**** of next month. It shouldn't be too hard; I'm getting closer to the end every time I write (Obviously). I just haven't got a clue when the sequel while be out though.**

**.**

**.**

It had bee a moon since Mosspebble had died. The whole clan had been sad, and Pandafur watched her daughter closely. The queen would not let the kit die. Her fur was the same color as Mosspebble's had been. She wondered if the she-kit's eyes would be the same color.

A wail of grief cried out from the clearing, soon followed by another one joining it.

Pandafur licked her kit, picked her kit up and carried it out side. She hadn't let it out of her sight once.

Skypaw, Fernleaf, Leafstorm and Dawnsky wailed their grief as a limp form passed by them. The patrol cats brought the dying warrior to the medicine cat den.

Leafstorm, Fernleaf and Dawnsky followed at once, while the clan watched and waited silently.

To Pandafur's surprise, Skypaw turned and walked toward her. She lay down with a sigh by her friend.

"Aren't you going to see Wildstorm?"

Skypaw shook her head. "I already know what will happen.

"You think he'll die? He didn't look to bad. Maybe lost a bit of blood and was knocked out. I'm sure he won't die of that."

"You'd be surprised." Skypaw muttered darkly.

Pandafur gazed curiously at her friend. "Why would he die? Shallowwater's looking after him."

"If Shallowater's looking after him he's already dead."

Pandafur looked puzzled. "What do you mean? She's a great medicine cat."

"And I'm an enemy of Starclan."

"Right." Pandafur rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't joking. I wasn't supposed to die that day, but when cats die they should stay like that. But I wasn't supposed to be reborn; that was not Starclan's doing. I have a guardian. A cat that has helped me through trouble many times. If she had not been there, I would already be dead, many times over. But she's been exiled from Starclan, I'm not sure why. Because I accepted her, I'm an enemy of Starclan too."

Pandafur just stared open-mouthed at her.

"Mosspebble shouldn't have died." She continued. "That was my fault. Shallowater is too close to Starclan, she knows the secret of my guardian, and she's helping them get rid of her. The only way she can do that while she's alive is by getting rid of me. And the only way to do that is to kill any and every at that I'm close with. That means Mosspebble. That means Wildstorm. I don't want to know whose next. I don't care. She's won. I'm leaving. I will not have cats dead because of me."

With that Skypaw turned and fled, leaving Pandafur staring after her in shock.

Pandafur shut her eyes and tried to sort out all the information that Skypaw had just told her. If that was true, her kit was a victim. Was she an enemy of Starclan? Because her mate had been the brother of the Starclan enemy. She hoped not. She had had enough with cats meddling in her life. She wanted a peaceful with her mate and kits, and half of that had been taken away. She would not let the other leave her as well.

But Skypaw had been a big thing in her life. She had saved her from the monster on the thunderpath; she had done many things that Pandafur would have fled from. And now, officially, she was kin.

Pandafur sighed and headed back into the nursery.

.

In the morning, it was as Skypaw had said. Wildstorm didn't make it.

Soon it was said that Skypaw couldn't be found. Daisystar put out patrols to find her, thinking she had run off in grief from the death of her former-father and her mentor. Everyone in the clan, but Pandafur, was surprise when it was found no tracks that would lead to where Skypaw had fled.

_Fare well, Skypaw. _She thought into the forest. _Good luck with your life._

.

.

.

Skypaw made for the Frostclan border. The place at the where you could get across the river was always guarded. So Skypaw headed for the river. She stood at its edge. She had never swum across the river before. Little gentle bits at the edge, yes, but the real thing, no.

She shook her head. How could she be afraid? She was the enemy of Starclan. They would stop at nothing to kill her. If she wasn't afraid of them, why would she be afraid of this?

Starclan made her mind up for her. The storm clouds that had thundering overhead flashed out a hand toward Skypaw.

She leapt forward, the lightning scorching the small tree she had been standing under.

She started the struggle across the river. For a moment she thanked that she had been practicing her swimming for a while.

She swam on, though her legs started to burn, she kept swimming. She would _not_ give in. That would mean death. And who knew what that meant? She would not be allowed to join Starclan that was for sure.

Something gave way under her moving paws. She felt her pads scrape the pebbles at the bottom. She hurled herself forward, dragging up and out of the water.

She shook her soaking fur dry, and smiled to herself. She had done it. Now all she had to do was find some friendly cats and ask if she could join. It all sounded so simple.

If Skypaw hadn't known Shadowfur, she would have thought Frostclan was cold and mean like the rest of the clans. But thanks to Shadowfur, she knew Frostclan.

She hoped she would be accepted.

Then she realised she wasn't alone. Four pares of eyes watched her in a clump of ferns.

When she turned her blue gaze on them, they jumped out of their hiding spot and stalked over to her.

"What do you want?" The black tom who seemed to be leading the patrol snarled at her.

She smiled. She wasn't fazed by the hostility, according to Shadowfur; they only did that to look strong.

Shadeclaw blinked. He wasn't used to cats that stood up to him. By the smell of it, the small cat in front of him was from Sleetclan, yet she had swum across the river. Only a few cats from Frostclan could do that.

"I want to talk to your leader." She informed him.

"You want to talk to Duskstar? Why?"

"I said I wanted to talk to your leader." Skypaw told him. "Not you."

Shadeclaw curled his lip and snarled at her.

A tabby she-cat stepped up beside her. "It wouldn't hurt to do it." She decided quickly. "We'll take you to Duskstar."

Skypaw turned her gaze to her, smiling.

"Thank you."

_Frostclan here I come!_

.

.

.

Bye bye Wildstorm! Hehe, a cat is dieing every chapter I've written lately.

I'm hoping to update maybe tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy for now, even if this is a short chapter.

.

.

~Skywing~


	39. Frostclan

**Whoo! I'm on a roll with this story. Now I know how people post a chapter a day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw padded between the trees, the four cats forming a circle around her. She curiously looked around Frostclan's territory.

It had a lot of trees like Sleetclan's territory, but they were quite spread out, and there were large clearings every so often.

_Perfect for rabbits._ She thought. _And there would be voles, mice and fish in and by the river. These trees are perfect for birds, plenty of nuts and berries. The ground's a bit damp here, most likely because there is not much cover over the sky. That would make it easy for the birds to get worms as well. They must never go hungry!_

She looked at the patrol that was leading her to Duskstar. She had found out that the cat leading this patrol was Shadeclaw; the tabby that had told him to take her to Duskstar was called Fierceblaze. The other was a she-cat called Pinefur with her apprentice Frogpaw.

She glanced at the small tom now. According to the night when she and Shadowfur had last talked, he was the only apprentice in Frostclan, though they did have two queens.

The patrol came to the top of the rise, and Skypaw looked down into the thickest clump of trees in her life.

This is Frostclan camp. She realised. She tried to slow down her racing heart. What if they refused her? Where would she go then?

As they approached the clump of trees, Skypaw couldn't see a gap until they were right in front of it. It was a tiny hole, covered by a large clump of ferns.

She pushed them aside and walked into the tunnel after Fierceblaze.

The tunnel was only a couple fox lengths long, and Skypaw pushed aside some ferns in her way and found herself in a beautiful clearing. She looked around it amazed.

As her eyes swept the clearing once more, she felt someone staring at her. She turned her gaze and found herself looking into the shocked gaze of Shadowfur.

Pinefur pushed her forward. Skypaw followed them across the clearing, looking at the tightly bunch that surrounded the clearing.

_No warrior would ever be able to get through that._She realised_. The only way in is that little tunnel, and only one cat would be able to enter the clearing at a time, so it would be easy to defend. No wonder no clan has ever managed to defeat Frostclan, small as it is._

"As you see, it is impossible to beat us here. Why did your clan send you?"

Skypaw jumped and spun around to face a golden tom with black paws. She realised that while she had been thinking Frogpaw had gone and gotten Frostclan's leader. She dipped her head to him.

"My clan did not send me, I came on my own." She told him.

"Does the little apprentice think she can impress her leader if she spies on our camp?" He snarled at her.

She dimly wondered if Shadeclaw was related to him.

"No, I hate Sleetclan." She told him.

It was true she realised. She was sick of Sleetclan. Everyone staring at her in awe because she had reborned herself. Because she could beat any cat they set at her.

"Then what so you want from me?" Th Frostclan leader asked her. He was curious now.

Skypaw took a deep breath. "I want to join your clan." She told him bluntly.

Everyone in the clan had been creeping closer so they could hear what she said. They all stared at her in shock. Her? Join Frostclan?

Duskstar was the fist to recover. "And why would I let you do that?"

Skypaw felt relieved that he had not just kicked her out straight away.

"Because I have skills that you could use. You need me."

"We're Frostclan. We hunt fish, we swim. Can you do that?"

"I can swim." Skypaw told him. "I swam over the river."

Duskstar rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"I did! Ask Shadeclaw! He saw me!"

Duskstar turned to his warrior. "Well?"

"It's true." He mumbled. "She did."

The clan burst into surprised murmurs. Only a few in their clan could swim the river, and they were well trained warriors. How could this tiny apprentice do it?

"Where did you learn to swim?" He demanded.

Skypaw shrugged. "Can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Duskstar repeated dryly.

Skypaw shrugged again. "I've been able to swim since I was a kit."

That was true. She had been able to swim since she was a kit. Skystorm, however, hadn't learned until she was an apprentice. But she wasn't Skystorm anymore.

"We could teach her to fish." Suggested Frogpaw. "And if that's who I think it is, its rumour that she can beat anyone in fight. Your name is Skypaw, isn't it?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It is."

"Is it true?" Duskstar asked her.

"What?" Skypaw asked puzzled.

"Being able to defeat any warrior."

Skypaw shrugged. "I guess."

"Lets find out." Duskstar flicked his tail to a Blue grey she-cat that stood watching them.

"Jadepelt. You're the best fighter in this clan. You'll be the one to fight her."

Skypaw pricked her ears and faced the Frostclan deputy.

The other cats in the clan backed away and formed a circle around the two she-cats.

"Alright. Skypaw, if you defeat this cat, you'll be welcome into our clan. If she defeats you, you must leave."

Skypaw nodded. That was fair. She would be joining Frostclan.

At a nod from Duskstar the fight begun.

Skypaw sighed and rolled onto her back, the complete picture of boredom.

Eyes alight with fury, Jadepelt leapt at her.

Skypaw rolled her paws underneath her and sprinted forward. She reared up on her high legs and rammed into Jadepelt's belly. Jadepelt fell onto her side, instincts rolling her over as paws landed where she had just been.

She leapt to feet and turned to face Skypaw. The two she-cats started circling.

Skypaw watched calmly as the other she-cat tried a couple feints, she didn't fall for them. Jadepelt, thinking Skypaw was overconfident, leapt in for a real attack.

Skypaw watched as Jadepelt leapt for her shoulders, twisting in midair as the deputy planned to land on her back.

As Jadepelt's paws made contact with the small apprentice's shoulders, she felt satisfaction. But before she handed fully landed and could grab on, Skypaw tipped sideways tipping Jadepelt of her and making the blue she cat land on her side.

Skypaw leapt onto the deputy while she was winded, pinning her down and lightly opening her mouth around the other she-cat's throat.

After a heartbeat, she sprang off and watched as the Blue-grey cat pushed herself to her feet.

Jadepelt was puffing, but Skypaw's breathing hadn't changed. The clan had watched in awe as the apprentice defeated their deputy in a matter of heartbeats.

Skypaw started cleaning the dust and dirt out of her fur, not noticing the clan's awed looks.

When she was finished, she looked up as Duskstar approached her.

"I've talked with Jadepelt. She says that you would be a valuable member of this clan. We need to appoint you a mentor. You need to learn how to fish."

She nodded eagerly.

Duskstar leapt onto the trunk of a fallen down tree and called the clan together. He announced that Skypaw was becoming a member of their clan.

The whole clan cheered. To have a cat like that fight for them would be brilliant.

"Wildstorm was mentor to Skypaw. He has left to join Starclan. There must be no delay in the training of our new apprentice. Shadowfur, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Skypaw's training."

The clan yowled their approval as Skypaw and Shadowfur touched noses.

_This day just couldn't get any better._ Skypaw thought as she gazed into Shadowfur's eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I **_**might **_**be able to get another chapter up today. **

**YAY for Skypaw!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	40. Trust

**As I said, another chapter! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw and Shadowfur walked side by side. He had taken her out at once to learn to fish, but Skypaw knew that he truly just wanted to talk.

"What happened?" He asked her. "Why did you leave your clan?"

For once, she really thought about that question. "A lot of reasons, really."

Shadowfur flicked his tail, telling her to explain.

"Well, for one, I'm not sure I ever really fitted in there… I've never felt… truly at home. It didn't help they all looked at me like I was a cat from Starclan."

Shadowfur smiled slightly. "No one here would do that. We're Frostclan, the clan that never shows emotion."

Skypaw purred.

"So why else?" Shadowfur asked.

"Did you hear about what happened to Mosspebble?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, died they day his kits were born. I'm sorry; he was your brother, wasn't he?"

Skypaw nodded. "He was. He caught green cough like a few of the others in my clan. Luckily, we had stocked up on lots of catmint ready for it. Mosspebble never got _any._ I swear by Starclan."

Shadowfur looked surprised. "He didn't? Why? Why didn't you medicine cat give some to him?"

Skypaw gave him a long look, then she told him everything she had told Pandafur.

"I'm an enemy of Starclan."

Shadowfur's eyes widened.

"Strange, I know. I wasn't supposed to die that day, but when cats die they should stay like that. But I wasn't supposed to be reborn; that was not Starclan's doing. I have a guardian. A cat that has helped me through trouble many times. If she had not been there, I would already be dead, many times over. But she's been exiled from Starclan, I'm not sure why. Because I accepted her, I'm an enemy of Starclan too."

Shadowfur nodded. "That makes sense. But what does this have to do with Mosspebble?"

"Mosspebble shouldn't have died. That was my fault. Shallowater is too close to Starclan, she knows the secret of my guardian, and she's helping them get rid of her. The only way she can do that while she's alive is by getting rid of me. And the only way to do that is to kill any and every at that I'm close with. That means Mosspebble. That means Wildstorm. I don't want to know whose next." Skypaw shuddered.

They walked on in silence until they reached a calm spot of the river edge.

"Wow." Shadowfur finally answered. "All that because of one cat? Starclan must really hate your guardian if they're trying to do this."

Skypaw nodded, relieved that he didn't hate her. "Strange. It was worth it though. It means I get to spend more time with you." She then blushed and looked away.

.

**Author's note! Can cats blush??? 0.o**

.

Shadowfur watched her for three long heartbeats. "Yes," He finally meowed. "I think it was worth it too."

She lifted her head slightly and looked him in the eye.

There was a slight smile on his lips, but his eyes said more than words could. She looked down again.

Shadowfur chook himself. "Right. It's time to teach you how to fish."

.

.

Pandafur watched her kit adoringly. Oceankit was strong and smart, and looked a lot her father.

It had been three moons since Skypaw had disappeared, and Daisystar had had to accept that her best fighter was gone. The whole clan grieved, but no one was sadder than Fernleaf, Leafstorm and Dawnsky.

They had lost their father and brother, and now they had lost Skypaw too.

After being told Skypaw's story, Pandafur watched Shallowater more closely. She knew that there was something very wrong with the medicine cat, but she couldn't tell what. Though, she did seem to be happier since Skypaw had left.

Oceankit was old enough to be left on her own for bit, so Daisystar had asked if she would like to come to the gathering. She had accepted at one. She needed to stretch her legs.

She wandered over to join the other cats that were going to the gathering. Leafstorm came to join her.

"I'm sorry about Skypaw." She whispered to Leafstorm. "She was sad she had to leave."

"Why did she leave? I think she hated me." Leafstorm mewed sadly.

"She doesn't hate you." Pandafur told Leafstorm as the chosen cats leapt out of the entrance and started their run to the gathering.

"She was sad to leave, but she did it to protect you! To protect everyone!"

Leafstorm looked at her shocked. "To protect us? From what? And how do you know this?"

Pandafur looked away. "I don't think Skypaw would want me to say anything about it." She mumbled.

"You talked to Skypaw before she left? What did she say?" Leafstorm suddenly looked eager, keen to know she wasn't the reason Skypaw had left.

Pandafur glanced around at the Sleetclan cats that ran beside her.

"Later." She told the tabby cat firmly. "I don't want all the cats knowing about it."

.

.

Skypaw twitch nervously. She had been chosen to go to the gathering. Duskstar said that she should face her Clanmates to make her look strong.

She felt a tail flick across her back. She turned to see Cherrytail's smiling face.

"Calm down," The medicine cat ordered. "I'll give you some thyme if you want."

Skypaw once again thanked her rare good luck that the medicine cat was on her side.

.

The second night Skypaw had been at Frostclan, Cherrytail had managed to find her alone, something Skypaw had been trying to avoid.

"I know why you left Sleetclan." The medicine cat had told her softly. "Starclan have visited all the medicine cats in their dreams to tell them what you did."

Skypaw's face had gone hard and her blue eyes had turned to ice.

"You can't make me leave. I'm staying here."

Cherrytail gazed into the distant. "Make you leave? I never said that."

"What do you want then? Murder off everyone I'm close to? Like Shallowater?"

Cherrytail turned her head and gazed into Skypaw's eyes.

"Murder? Starclan, no. I have simply heard of what you did by Starclan. There are two sides of every story. I want to know your side of what happened."

Skypaw had only gazed in shock at the medicine for a few moments.

"How do I know I won't wake to finding you cutting my throat while I sleep one night?" She asked.

Cherrytail looked horrified. "Kill you? I couldn't kill anything! I heard of what happened to you by Shallowater. I'm sorry, I really am. No one should have to go through that."

Skypaw watched her for a few more moments. Then deciding that the medicine cat could be trusted, she told Cherrytail of her story.

When she finished, Cherrytail stared at her in shock. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you."

Skypaw shrugged. "That fresh-kill has been killed and eaten. I've moved on."

Cherrytail moved her head toward Skypaw's neck slowly. Skypaw stiffened, ready to strike the she-cat away.

But Cherrytail simply sniffed her throat. "I suppose Shallowater hated you so much, she put no effort into healing your wounds?"

Skypaw turned her head in surprise and stared at the wound that was at the base and side of her throat.

"No, Shallowater wouldn't touch me at all. I did it myself." She admitted.

Cherrytail smiled. "Remind me not to ask you to help me with Medicine cat duties then."

Skypaw hesitated, and then smiled back.

They had been friends since.

.

Skypaw shock her head. "I'm OK."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. **(AN: Do cats have eyebrows???)**

Skypaw smiled slightly. "No really! I'm fine."

Cherrytail nodded and moved away.

Skypaw sighed and looked to the sky. Starclan glared back at her. The stars shoe mockingly. She looked away.

Shadowfur walked forward and sat down beside her. "Can't wait to see the look on Shallowater's face."

Skypaw grinned. "Yeah. Feel a bit sorry for Cherrytail though."

Shadowfur opened his mouth to say something, but a yowl rang across their small clearing, cutting him off.

Skypaw glanced at her mentor and pushed herself to her feet. "Time to go."

.

.

Pandafur and Leafstorm shared tongues with friends while they were waiting for Frostclan to arrive.

A yowl cut across the quiet clearing.

"Guess who arrived." Leafstorm purred at her.

Pandafur was about to purr in amusement when a familiar shape took her breath away?

_Could it really be…? Yes, it is the right size. I can't tell the color very well, they're in the shadows… _

Frostclan stepped out of the shadows and sat down while their leader bounded forward and leapt to join the other leaders.

Sitting near the edge of the crowd, her small body with silver and black fur, a cat stood out.

Pandapaw opened her mouth to shout out, but Leafstorm's voice from beside was quicker.

"Skypaw!"

.

.

.

**There you go. You did wait a while for that, but I got a cold and I couldn't think right. So I made it really long because you had to wait really long.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Sky~**


	41. Shadow Walker

**S****orry I haven't updated sooner! I've had a lot of stuff on. My team got second in our school triathlon. We got a chocolate bar, a T-shirt, a bag, a drink bottle and a metal. Yay! It was Hawk, Rain and Me (Sky) who did it. Of course, you wouldn't have a clue who they are. Pity my other really best friend couldn't be there. (Wolf) We're like a foursome, really.**

**Enough about me. ****Let's head back to Skypaw.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw didn't even twitch when she heard her sister call her name.

_She's no sister of mine. _She thought angrily.

She felt someone rest their tail tip on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Shadowfur's eyes. They were full of understanding. She took strength from that, and looked up to glare at the staring cats from other clans.

Duskstar watched the apprentice with pride as she glared at everyone that stared. _True Frostclan behaviour._

Whatever Leafstorm expected Skypaw to do, she didn't expect to find her sister's ice-eyes glaring at her. She took a step back in surprise.

Pandafur walked forward, stopping halfway between the two clans.

"Skypaw? You are in Frostclan? Why?"

Skypaw turned her icy gaze to Pandafur. "I don't need to explain myself to you." Rising, she turned her back. A few Frost clan warriors parted to let her through. She sat down again in the middle of the group, out of sight.

Daisystar spun around to face Duskstar. "You stole one of my apprentices, Duskstar! I want her back!"

As Duskstar yawned, Skypaw realised why Frostclan acted so cold to other clans. It stopped them sharing secrets, and it made them look strong. Skypaw, who was an accepted clan-mate, knew they were just like any other clan. Truthfully, they were all very friendly and joking in camp.

"I didn't steal her." Duskstar told her lazily. "She's in my clan by her own choice. Ask her."

Daisystar swung her gaze to Skypaw's. But Skypaw wasn't watching, she had found that she had gotten a bit of mud of her fur on her side during the run to the gathering. She worked on getting that out, ignoring Daisystar gaze. When she was finished, she sat up and yawned. She turned and whispered something in Frogpaw's ear, who sat next to her.

He snickered and flicked her with his tail. She looked up and met the gazes from all the other clans.

"In case no one noticed, the moon doesn't stay in the sky forever. I didn't know the gathering was silent either, did you find a way to mind talk or something? Hmm, no I thought not. I _am_ on dawn patrol tomorrow, and unlike some cats, I like to have the longest sleep I can. Maybe you could share your news, so we could head home to sleep?" Skypaw drawled, unbothered by all the stares.

Duskstar stepped forward.

"We have three more three kits in our clan. Their mother, Sunray, has given us Fierykit, Otterkit and Ripplekit. We also have a new apprentice in our clan."

Duskstar smirked. "Skypaw is training well."

Skypaw heard Daisystar hiss softly. She smiled.

Skypaw started thinking about how she would get rid of Shallowater. The Medicine was clearly trouble.

She was so deep in thought; she jumped when Shadowfur touched her shoulder with his tail.

"Time to go." He whispered. She got up and followed him.

As the Frostclan cats stepped out of the gathering place, Skypaw frowned. They didn't head back the way they came.

"Where are we going?" She whispered to Shadowfur.

"We drift down the river back home. Much faster, and the current's very slow." He told her, flicking with his tail.

She looked to see a flash of water between bushes. She flexed the muscles in hr legs. That would be nice, she felt like swimming at the moment.

They arrived at the river, and the clan slipped into the water. Shadowfur and Skypaw headed back to their camp, swimming side by side.

.

.

"There's something I want to show you today." Shadowfur told Skypaw as she walked out of the apprentices den. "I was talking with Duskstar last night. There is a skill that we tell no one of. He has agreed with me that you are a worthy Frostclan apprentice. He wants you to learn our secret skill."

Skypaw was alert and eager at once. Even though she was slightly tired from Dawn patrol, these few words made her eager.

"What is it? Your secret skill?" Her eyes shone curiously.

Shadowfur grinned at her. He had always looked her curiosity. "I'll show you in the forest."

He padded for the exit, once through the close -knitted fern tunnel, he bolted up the slop, Skypaw sprinting behind.

They stopped at a dark clearing. Here was a puddle of very muddy water at one end, but the whole place was full of shadows. She wondered what Shadowfur could teach her here, if she could barely see him.

"Alright, Skypaw. Our secret skill is Shadow Walking. This is the place where we always teach our apprentices how to Shadow Walk, because it's got so many shadows."

Skypaw glanced around. "Why is there a puddle of muddy water over there?"

"We could have gone to any of the Shadow Walking clearings to practice, but I chose this one. It is very rare for a Frostclan cat to have white of silver fur. Have you noticed? It's because if we have light fur like that, we'll stick out in the shadows."

Skypaw turned her head sideways. "What does that have to do with the puddle?"

"In past training, we've found that something in that water makes the color stick. When we have had a rare light colored cat in the past, they have rolled in the water, and it made any light fur on them go dark."

Skypaw was truly shocked. "Does it stay that color?"

Shadowfur shook his head. "It only stays for at least a half-moon. A whole moon if you're lucky."

Skypaw glanced at the brown puddle. "This isn't some sort of joke?"

Shadowfur shook his head.

"Right then." Skypaw muttered.

She bounded over to the puddle. Looking down into the depths, she realised that the puddle was slightly clear. She shrugged, and walked into it.

The water wasn't very cold, and it only went up to her shoulders. She ducked her head under a few times. She dragged herself out of the water, and shook her body firmly.

Eating the yummy fie in Frostclan had made her fur quite sleek. The water flew off her like her fur was duck feathers.

She then realised that the grass in the clearing was long and soft. As she looked up at Shadowfur, he answered her un-asked question.

"Stay standing for a few more heartbeats, then you can roll in it."

She soon rolled over and over in the soft grass, enjoying the feeling.

When she stood up and looked at herself, she nearly cried aloud. Her short silver fur had been turned a golden-brown. She looked like a normal tabby cat. She grinned at Shadowfur. "Right. How do you Shadow Walk?"

"Like this." Shadowfur walked over to a shadow at the edge of a clearing. Skypaw blinked in surprise as he seemed to just disappear.

"Shadowfur?" She called. There he was!

Shadowfur slid back out of the Shadow to join her.

She beamed at him. "That was awesome! How do you do it?"

So Skypaw spent the rest of the day learning to be unseen walking through shadows. When it was nearing dusk, Shadowfur finally called the training to an end. "It's getting late." He told her. "You had Dawn patrol this morning. You need sleep."

Skypaw didn't feel sleepy at all. She told him she wanted to bring back a fish or two, and would see him later. She wanted to practice.

As she slid through shadows toward the river, she wondered where she could go that would be a challenge. It wasn't fun just knowing the skills, she wanted to test them!

An Idea popped into her mind. Eagerly, she slipped into the river and swam across. She pulled herself out on Sleetclan's bank and moved into the closest shadow.

The sun was almost gone, and it was very dark. Skypaw knew she wouldn't seen.

She headed toward Sleetclan camp, moving slowly to make sure she would steep on anything that would give her away.

She ended up behind the medicine cat den. Stopping, Skypaw tilted an ear sideways, trying to find out if Shallowater was still awake. Skypaw heard voices behind the barrier, and moved slightly closer to here what they were saying.

"When should we attack?" Skypaw didn't recognize that voice, yet the speaker had to be the age of a warrior, and she knew he wasn't from her clan.

"The night of no moon. The camp will be dark then, they won't see you until too late."

Skypaw stiffened. She'd know that voice anywhere.

Shallowater.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There you go! Thanks for waiting guys! You're the best.**

**~Sky~**


	42. Drama

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I have to write a debate and that's slowing me down a lot.**

**Running out of time…**

**.**

**Do you guys like music? I hate going in cars unless the radio's on.**

**Guess the song to win… I don't know. Oceankit's warrior name. Truthfully, I don't even know the song.**

'**A long day alone  
Emptiness is so real  
Never having peace of mind  
Running from what I can't see  
And there is nowhere left to hide  
Turn and face these empty eyes  
All alone, heart untold  
Trying to find'**

**Alrighty. Skypaw time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night with no moon was soon. Skypaw shoved her jaws death into the leaves at her feet to stop herself from gasping. But for some reason, inside she wasn't that surprised. She wriggled closer, eager to hear anything that would allow her to stop the attack.

"You're sure no one in your clan knows what you are doing? Doesn't it seem odd to them that a lot more cats are dying this year? Are you sure they don't see the death berries in the mouths?"

Skypaw could see Shallowater rolling her eyes in her mind. "They don't care about anything but licking the dead cats' furs clean, they burrowing them at dawn. Besides, I take all traces of death berry out of them before I give them to the clan to mourn over."

"And no one in your clan suspects you? No ones knows that it's you that is killing them."

Skypaw heard Shallowater snort. "The only one that would ever suspect me is Skypaw, but she thought I was only killing her Clanmates because she went against Starclan. She would never think that I would do something like this."

Something clicked in Skypaw's mind then. The cat Shallowater was speaking to, who she hadn't recognized at first was Spider. The rouge cat that had been to captive.

Some else came to her thoughts as well. The rouge weren't simply attacking their border patrols; they were planning an all-out attack. And Shallowater was helping them. For what Skypaw wondered.

She could have sworn Shallowater had somehow read her mind. "But you'll keep your side of the bargain, won't you?"

Spider snorted. "Don't worry; you'll have your 'prize'"

"Do you have someone to send as a messager? To tell them of the attack?"

There was a bit of silence, and Skypaw guessed that Spider had nodded. "I'll go myself with the news. Is there some way I can sneak out of your den?"

The was another silent moment. Then Shallowater muttered; "You better come back."

She and Spider slipped out of a small gap that was near where Skypaw was hiding. Skypaw stiffened slightly, but otherwise stayed still. Shadowfur had told that most cats failed to Shadow Walk because they had no trust in it.

Skypaw trusted herself. Shadowfur had even said she was very good. The night was pitch black. She was invisible. She told herself.

Shallowater walked forward and stood almost right by Skypaw. She looked carefully around the bushes, her gaze passing over Skypaw.

Shallowater turned to Spider. "Careful." She warned. "If you get caught, they'll most likely kill you."

Spider rolled his eyes. "I can look after myself." And he stalked off into the night.

Shallowater glanced after him, and then walked back into her den.

Skypaw came to a decision fast. She slipped into the Shadows, following Spider as he carelessly walked through a pathway in the forest.

She could barely see him, the sky was completely covered by clouds, and she could only see him because his grey fur stood out. She knew he would never see her, not now when her silver fur was now a dark drown.

She followed him for what seemed like ages. She was relieved when he finally stopped, and slip into a wall of ferns.

The wall wasn't think at all; Skypaw ducked under some at the side of the main path and found herself in the rouge cat's camp. Cats swarmed everywhere. Skypaw knew that they were the size of at least two clans.

She spotted Spider walked across the clearing to a den, and stalked after him. The den had no roof, so Skypaw could ease drop easily.

Spider reported the night's information.

"Why night of no moon?" Came a rasping voice fro the den. Skypaw realized that this must be their leader.

"There is no moo then." Spider told his leader. "The puny clan cats will never see as coming."

"But if it is darkness we are after and surprise, why wait? No, I will not attack on the night of no moon. We are leaving. We are attacking tonight."

Tonight? No. NO, no no. Not tonight! Skypaw though helplessly. I haven't got time! How am I supposed to stop you when you leave now?

"Gather the tribe, we're going."

Spider dipped his head and camp out of the den, walked pass Skypaw and walked into another den and stared waking other cats up.

Soon, the clearing was filled with cats getting ready. Skypaw slipped out of her shadow and walked across the clearing. No one paid her any attention, she didn't stand out.

The walked out the tunnel unnoticed and started sprinting. She headed back on the very same trail she had taken to get there.

She slowed and then stop as she reached the hidden secret entrance to Shallowater's den.

Silently praying to Foresteye that this would work, she padded through it silently.

Shallowater sat with her back to Skypaw, at the edge of the den, staring up at the stars.

"Are you wondering what Starclan will do now?" Skypaw asked the medicine cat.

Shallowater whirled to face her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

Skypaw sighed. "Killing clan-mates. Helping a tribe of rouges attack our clan and take over."

Shallowater growled. "How did you know about that?"

Skypaw shrugged. "That doesn't matter." She told Shallowater. "How much do you trust Spider and his tribe?" She asked.

Shallowater simply hissed at her. "Nothing you need to know about."

But Skypaw had seen it flash in her eyes. She did more than trust Spider, she liked him. He must have known this, and that was why he had used the medicine in his plot.

"Do you really think he will attack at night of no moon? He's attacking now, with his clan. And when he's taken over Sleetclan, what do you think he will do then? What does he need you for? You've done your part; telling the weakness of our clan. He'll kill you Shallowater. You know it."

Shallowater stared at her blankly. "And how do you know this?" She demanded. "How do you know he's attacking tonight?"

"I followed him." She told the medicine cat. "All the way to their camp."

Shallowater still looked uncertain. Skypaw took a deep breath and sighed. She really didn't want to say this.

"They're coming, Shallowater. They're coming now. _I need your help!_"

.

.

.

Ohhh! The drama picks up. We are getting closer, and closer to the end. =D

Can you believe it, Skypaw asking help from Shallowater? I _did_ run into a door today, maybe I'm confused.

~Sky~


	43. Night Stalkers

**I've finished everything to do with my debate today! My team won. =) **

**I haven't been able to get on because off it, but now I'll try to write like mad. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shallowater quickly told Daisystar what was happening. The shocked leader nodded, and called three warriors to her. She gave them messages to give to each clan leader. They were to tell the leaders that a huge band of rouges had come. They were coming right now to attack Sleetclan, and Daisystar deeply needed their help. If they did not help her, she warns them that they are as many as all the clans put together. If they do not help Sleetclan now, it is definite that the rouges will attack them in the future.

Skypaw watched the messengers sprint out of the tunnel. She turned back to her former leader.

"Daisystar, I suggest you get guards round the camp to warn the clan when the rouges are approaching. Get all the queens and elders in the best guardable den."

Daisystar nodded, and told Shallowwater to organise it. As he medicine cat sprinted away, the Sleetclan leader turned to Skypaw.

"And you, Skypaw? What will you do?" She asked.

Skypaw flexed her shoulders. "I'm heading out into the forest. I'm going to slow them down so you will have more time for the other clans to get here and t get ready to fight.

Skypaw turned away, and started to pad toward the tunnel. Daisystar called after her.

"Skypaw! One last question…"

Skypaw turned around and met her leaders gaze.

"What in the name of Starclan did you do to your pelt?"

Skypaw smiled. "That's my secret." She told the clan leader. With a few bounds, she was at the exit of the camp.

Daisystar watched her vanishing tail. "Good luck, my old apprentice." She whispered.

.

.

Shadowfur paced beneath one of the trees in camp. Why wasn't Skypaw back yet? It was nearly moon-high, he guessed, but he couldn't tell because of the clouds that covered the sky.

He pricked his ears and paused. Over the normal night forest sounds, he heard a distant drumming of paws as they speed over ground. He decided it was to big a cat for Skypaw, yet as the wind blew his way he started in surprise. The approaching cat was from Sleetclan.

Curiously, he crawled through the tunnel and Shadow Walked into the shadows at the base of the trees. The Sleetclan warrior skidded down the slope. He stopped at the base of it, sniffing round the tightly bunched trees. He moaned in horror when he couldn't find the entrance. "She'll kill me." Shadowfur heard him groan softy.

Shadowfur, wondering if the warrior meant Skypaw, stepped out of the shadows to face the warrior.

"What do you want?" He growled, acting his part as a cold-hearted Frostclan warrior.

The warrior jumped, nearly yowling out on shock. To him, it had seemed although Shadowfur had simply risen from the ground.

"Please." He begged the Frostclan warrior as he crouched down in fear. "Don't hurt me."

"What do you want" Shadowfur repeated. The warrior shook himself, and raised his head.

"I have a message for you clan." He told Shadowfur.

Shadowfur sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "From Skypaw?" He questioned hopefully.

The warrior shook his head. "No, from Dawnstar. She sends for help. A brown tabby from your clan also sends message from there."

Shadowfur almost purred. Brown tabby. That'd would be Skypaw.

"What do they say?" He asked.

"The tabby," The warrior told him. "Says first to tell you that frost can creep among shadows where sleet can't."

Shadowfur pondered this for a moment. Then he realised what Skypaw was trying to tell him in a code.

"And what does you leader tell you to say?"

"She calls for help. A huge clan of rouges have been repeatedly attacking her patrols, but now they are coming in for a full-scale attack. They number nearly to all the four clans put together. They are greedy, and want all of our territory. She says that if you do not help us, Sleetclan will meet its end. After they have taken our territory, they will more to yours…"

Shadowfur stood shocked for a second. "Wait here. I'll tell the clan and my leader."

Much as the warrior tried, he couldn't spot the warrior as it slid into the shadows.

.

.

.

Spider glanced as his leader as they slunk along. He looked confident. _Too_ confident. He had a bad feeling about attacking the clan cats. He felt they had missed something important, but he was afraid to tell Chaos. What would Chaos say? Maybe he would listen. He told his leader his fears.

"Scarred Spider? Go on, how about you go back to camp and hide while we warriors fight?" Cats around them snickered. Spider lowered his head.

He should have known. Why should Chaos listen to him? But no matter what Chaos said, he still felt that they had over looked something.

.

.

Pandafur wasn't watching her leader when Daisystar told them about the rouges. She was listening, but her eyes where on a small tabby cat that had raced into the clearing moments before, and told Daisystar something.

The small at was strangely familiar, and when it turned it's eyes her way, Pandafur found herself looking into eyes that looked like they were made from ice. She knew at once who it was. She wondered how Skypaw had turned her coat brown, but all thoughts of that vanished when Daisystar finished speaking.

The whole clan was frozen in shock and fear. Cats didn't know what to believe.

Daisystar quickly told them of how she had sent for help from the other clans. The clan calmed slightly.

When Pandafur looked for Skypaw again, the she-cat was gone.

"Why should they help us?" Greenflame asked.

Daisystar turned to the warrior. "Because if they don't, they would be next. I'm sure they would rather do it now, with us, than later, alone."

The clan nodded. This made sense.

The Sleetclan leader flicked her tail in dismissal. "Everyone one get ready. Eat, drink. Crowheart get warriors to hide outside camp to warn us when they arrive."

The clan broke up, Crowheart weaving among them, giving them tasks.

Crowheart came up to her. "Get into the nursery. Warriors are bringing more thorns to weave into it."

He was gone before she could argue. Annoyed she could defend her clan; she turned and grabbed so thorns instead. _She_ would not sit by while the rest of the clan worked.

A yowled sounded across the clearing. Pandafur jerked her head up in time to see Frostclan enter. Though they were fewer than Sleetclan, it gave the Sleetclan cats hope.

.

.

Shadowfur looked around the Sleetclan camp. It was no where near as easy to defend as Frostclan's camp, but it definitely had more room.

"Duskstar!" Shadowfur looked up as the Sleetclan leader called his leader's name.

"Skypaw gives you message." She told him. Pricking his ears, Shadowfur moved forward to stand beside his leader.

"She says that dusk will circle the treetops of sleet in shadow. That chaos would walk into shadow, and that there frost would freeze him."

Shadow smiled at Sky's words. She was clever; the Sleetclan leader had no idea what Skypaw had meant.

Duskstar nodded. "We will go in a second."

Duskstar turned to face Shadowfur. "I didn't quite get it." He murmured to his warrior. "What is Skypaw trying to say?"

Shadowfur thought over Skypaw's message once more. "She says that we should Shadow Walk the tress around Sleetclan camp. I remember one time that the leader's name from the rouges was 'Chaos'. I think she means we circle Chaos from the trees, and when he walks into our circle, we attack."

Duskstar thought for a moment. "Clever." Raising his voice he called out to Daisystar. "Did she say anything else?"

"Only that storm with sleet and rain would fall on the frozen chaos."

"When Stormclan and Rainclan get here, they are to go forward and start to battle the rouges while they are trapped in our circle."

"Right," Duskstar told them. "We've got our battle plan."

Everyone gathered round, even Daisystar and her clan.

"We, Frostclan, will climb the trees that are around the camp. We will make a circle near the camp. When the leader of the rouges walks into our ring of warriors, we'll drop down from the trees and trap them. While they'll still shocked, you, Sleetclan, Rainclan and Stormclan will come forward and attack."

Daisystar nodded thoughtfully. "It could work. We'll do it."

"One problem." A Sleetclan warrior cried. "Rainclan and Stormclan aren't here."

"They are now."

Shadowfur turned to see the two golden cats that led the other two clans.

"Well, then." Duskstar meowed. "Let's get to the plan, shall we?"

.

.

**.**

**And so the battle approaches! Will I have a bad day the day I write it, and kill off loads of cats because I'm in a bad mood? We'll find out when it happens…**

**~Sky~**


	44. Tree root

**Hahaha… ****Yay me. I'm an idiot. Stormclan are gone, yet there I was saying they were there…**

**I was thinking that yesterday, and today **stormikat **reviewed and pointed it out. I'm very smart aren't I? For one, they are supposed to be gone, yet the other clans need them for the battle…**

**So I've had to do this; Stormclan sent a message to the clans by a young warrior. The warrior came back and reported that Sleetclan asked for their help in fighting the rouges. Stormclan, happy to get ride of the rouges, sent out cats to hunt. Eating quickly, they raced back to the other clans to help.**

**I know, I know. It doesn't seem very likely. For one, Stormclan must have been at least three days away from the other clans… but let's not ruin the story shall we? You know you all just want to hear about the battle.**

**So, with no further delay, the story:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw ran slowly along a forest trail. She thought as she ran.

She would burst out in front of the approaching rouges, she would pretend to be surprise, and bolt back the way she came. Hopefully, the rouges would follow, and she would lead them straight into the trap.

But would it really work? Things could go wrong, very wrong, and quickly too. She would know.

She thought about everything that had happened in her life.

One minute she had been Skystorm, a warrior who died to defend her clan. Next she was Skypaw, enemy of Starclan. What had Foresteye done that was so bad that Starclan would banish her for it? What ever it was, Skypaw found she couldn't regret it had happened. Because it had, she was here, alive, and helping her clan live another day.

She wondered now, if she would survive this battle. She realised it didn't matter, as long as the clans won. Was this why Foresteye had brought her back from the dead? So she could save the clans?

A breeze whispered through the forest.

_Your destiny holds more than a simple battle. Do not fear, young Skypaw, your time has not come yet._

Skypaw smiled at the soft voice of Foresteye. Foresteye had been more her mother than any other cat. Sure, Dawnsky had looked after her and raised her, but it just didn't feel the same.

A crack of a twig being broken up ahead woke Skypaw up. She glanced around her surroundings. If she remembered right, there was a clearing just beyond these ferns. She would bet that that was where the rouges where at this moment.

_Go!_ Foresteye's voice sounded in her ear.

A mouse shot past her, heading toward the rouges. Skypaw, seeing what Foresteye had in mind, launched herself after it.

She leapt into the clearing a heartbeat after the mouse. In the dim light, she could see that she had become face to face with the leading rouge.

She yowled in shock, turned tail and fled. She pricked her ears. _Come on!_ She urged silently.

She could hear paws thrumming on the ground after her. Smiling in satisfaction, she made for the spot where the trap was laid.

Soon, though, the paw steps began to fade away. She slowed down, letting them catch up.

But the paw steps still faded away. Frightened they might be giving at the chase, she didn't notice where she was running. Her paw caught in the tree root, and flipped her onto her back.

She skidded across the leafy forest ground, yowling out in surprise and pain.

Glancing at her paw, she didn't like the angle her paw was at.

The paw steps started up again, thrumming toward her.

Her eyes wide with fear, she pushed herself to her paws, wobbling on only three legs.

Three cats burst out of the bushes and faced her.

_Are you sure?_ Skypaw asked Foresteye silently. _Am I _really_ not going to die tonight?_

There was no answer, and so Skypaw shut her eyes and awaited her fate.

.

.

Frogpaw twitched. Skypaw had been gone a long time. Surely she should be back by now?

He liked the apprentice, for all she came from Sleetclan. She fitted into Frostclan perfectly.

Finally, he couldn't face it any longer. He leapt from his tree to a branch from the one next to his.

"Duskstar! Please, can I go after Skypaw? It's been so long, she may need help."

Duskstar shook his head. "If she's in trouble, and you go after her, what do you think will happen? If she's really been caught by them, you'd do Frostclan no good getting caught too. What would we do without both of our apprentices gone?"

Frogpaw lowered his head and jumped back to his tree.

Checking his leader wasn't watching, he slipped down it silently, and Shadow Walked out of the clearing.

He could feel something had happened to Skypaw. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did.

He continued to slip through the forest, following Skypaw's trail. He was still Shadow Walking, some cat could be watching.

Before long he came to a bramble bush, pushing past it he heard a yowl of surprise and shock.

Frozen shock as her recognized Skypaw's voice, he then shoved his way through the brambles, he didn't notice when they scratched him.

Finally, he came into the clearing. A dark cat stood above a small brown shape.

With shock, he realized that Skypaw must have started her Shadow Walking that day, and therefore Shadowfur must have shown her the brown puddle.

He saw that the cat had two followers behind him, but that wasn't what he paid attention to. The dark cat had his paw raised in a death blow to Skypaw.

With a yowl of fury, he launched himself at the dark shape, bowling it over and shredding its back with his claws.

For a second, nothing happened. Then the rouge realised he was being attacked. With a yowl of fury, her bucked and shook himself to try and get rid the attacking cat on his back.

Frogpaw held on grimly, holding on with all his strength.

The cat gave an extra large jump and twist, and Frogpaw gripped with his claws even tighter. The rouge then threw himself sideways, planning to squash the apprentice.

Frogpaw fearfully tried to unattached his claws from the rouges pelt, but it was too late.

As the rouge pushed himself to his feet, Frogpaw lay in a dazed heap beside him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice rasped from eh shadows.

.

.

.

**Not the longest, I know, but I'm running out of time. There is this really cool movie on TV in a minute. **

**I really don't have anything to say… Reviewers get a Frogpaw plushie. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**~Sky~**


	45. The Spider

**Yay, next chapter! Bring on the battle! XD**

Darkness of the Eclipse:** No he doesn't, but he was the only apprentice until Skypaw joined him. A bit like Birchpaw and Whitepaw. Wait… shoot, they became mates… Well, you know what I mean.**

stormikat:** Hehe, flying cats. Maybe some other time I'll write what happened to Stormclan. Winged Kitties… XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw opened her eyes in fear. Frogpaw lay in front of her, ling in a dazed heap. Skypaw turned to the speaker. She knew him; he struck a long lost memory in her previous life.

"Would you look at that." He snared. "It's the puny little kitten. Still haven't grown? What happened to your coat? Been shoved to the ground so many times it went brown?"

Skypaw's body shuddered. She could only just stop herself from attacking this cat, telling herself she'd have to be careful because of her paw. She hissed threateningly at him though. She could now not forget where she knew him from.

"And would you look at you? My, Chaos, you have gained so much more courage! You can finally face a cat that's concise. Pity you can't face one that's not injured."

Chaos snarled and stepped forward, swinging his paw and scratching Skypaw across the check.

Skypaw rolled over from the impact. Biting back a yowl of pain as her injured paw touched the paw.

"Oh aren't you brave." She called mockingly at him. "Clawing an injured cat! They must tell many heroic stories of you."

Chaos said nothing but growled.

"You shouldn't have said that." Muttered one of Chaos' followers.

"Is that true?" Skypaw turned her gaze to him. "What do you think the clan cats will do when they she you charging through their camp?"

Spider only snorted. "I'm Chaos' second in command. I'm not fighting, I need to stay alive. Surely you recognise me?"

Skypaw dipped her head in mock respect. "Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner, Spider." She spat. "Your sweet nature should have warned me-"

Spider launched himself at her, growling. Skypaw stepped sideways to avoid him, falling down when her leg with her injured paw gave way.

"Enough." Called Chaos. "We must attack. Kill her. We have no time. Kill the tom too; he is of no use to me."

Spider stepped forward and with a swift moment, sent a killing blow toward Skypaw's neck.

Skypaw gritted her teeth. She saw another cat approaching Frogpaw. He was able to fight, for now. But her? One finally plan formed in her mind.

Spider's paw swung closer, and she leaned forward closing her teeth around it. Spider heaved, fending her flying. She crashed against a tree.

It won't work. She told herself. I can't fight with my injured paw.

_Then take mine._

Skypaw jumped in surprise at the funny feeling that shot through her. Looking down at her paw, she saw it was the creamy fur of her guardian. It looked very odd. Her brown and black fur suddenly stopped, and became a creamy color. Grinning, she flexed her claws. They slid in and out easily.

She looked up in time to see Spider racing forward to try another death blow. He suddenly seemed to slow down, moving so slowly, Skypaw knew that she wasn't just skilled in fighting, it was something more.

_We are very special, our kind._

You're going to have to explain that later. Skypaw silently told her guardian.

She took a few steps forward, testing the weight on her strange paw. It didn't feel any different. Spider was still flying along very slowly, so Skypaw raced forward and butted into him, sending him crashing into a tree like she had done.

While he was stunned, she leapt into Frogpaw's attacker throwing him off the tom, and into a bush of brambles.

She nudged Frogpaw to his feet, telling him to run to the clans and tell them they had to get here. He went sprinting off, and Skypaw turned back to the shocked rouges.

With a grin, she launched herself forward, raking her claws along a row a rouges as she shot past them. Turning when she reached the end, she had the joy of seeing them all bleeding heavily, and trying to get away. The second row of rouges, who didn't fancy fighting a cat they couldn't see, tried to push them back. The rouges broke rank; cats milled everywhere, trying to get away.

She turned as she heard a savage cry; Chaos was flying through the air very slowly at her. She laughed, hadn't he learned what happened when cats did that?

With a skilful strike she sent him rolling away. He stopped under two white paws that held him firmly down.

Skypaw looked into the eyes of Daisystar. "Go find Shallowater." She ordered. "You can't fight with that paw."

Surprised, Skypaw glanced back down at her paw. It no longer had the odd creamy fur. She had her injured paw back.

She nodded and pushed past the flood of cats that were coming into the clearing to fight the rouges. She spotted a light brown pelt creeping through the bushes, and suspecting Shallowater was finding a place to fide from the rouges, she set of after the medicine cat.

As she stepped into the bushes, she followed Shallowater's scent around until she found a place where she had pushed herself out.

Looking out of the hole, she was shocked to find Shallowater with her claws at Spider's throat.

"Really!" Spider was saying. "You believed that treacherous she-cat? How cloud you believe that I didn't love you, Shallowater?"

"You don't trust me; you were planning to kill me!" But Shallowater seemed unsure.

"I was not!" Spider looked so innocent, Skypaw almost felt convinced. "I love you Shallowater! If I didn't trust you, would I have told you of our plans?"

Shallowater stared at him for a few long moments, and then let him get up. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I had to be sure, I–"

With a quick moment, Spider leapt forward and bit deep into Shallowater's throat. She gave a small gurgling sound, and then dropped dead at his feet. Spider let her fall, watching her coldly.

"You would have told. Told them how you killed them all. By using death berries." With that, he turned a bounded off into the battle.

Grinding her teeth together, Skypaw knew she couldn't fight, not with her paw, not without being looked at oddly for it. She gazed carefully into the night. There was no light; the sky was still covered in clouds.

Foresteye? She asked silently. Could I have some light?"

Suddenly, Skypaw could see as clear as day. She glanced around, trying to see if anyone else could see like she could.

_Only you can see like this at the moment. You must find Daisystar; I fear she is in trouble._

Skypaw nodded, and limped out into the mass of fighting cats. She looked for her old leader's familiar tortoiseshell coat. For a second, she was scared as she couldn't see her leader anywhere, then with an even deeper flash of fear, she saw her leader. Fighting Spider. Good as her leader was, Skypaw had come to realize that Spider was a brilliant fighter. They would fight evenly for the start, and then Spider would start to get the better of Daisystar. She pushed and shoved her way through the mass of fighting cats, trying to get to her old leader.

_Don't suppose this would be the time to tell you about the prophecy?_

The what?! Skypaw exclaimed, pausing for a moment in her mad rush to reach her leader.

_Keep going, or Daisystar won't make it._

Skypaw launched herself forward again.

_The fallen sky will rise,_

Skypaw shoved a rouge out of her way, sending him stumbling through the crowd.

_As moss is ripped from its roots._

Skypaw leaped over a pair of cats that tumbled by.

_Chaos will coming with the crawling spider,_

Skypaw glanced forward, trying to see her leader.

_And only when dawn comes,_

With fear, Skypaw saw her leader was trapped beneath Spider.

_Will the spider be eaten by the crow._

.

.

.

Hehe… I couldn't remember if there was a prophecy, and I don't fancy go through all like 43 chapters of this book to see if there is one already.

Other than that, this book will be updating quickly, I hope, because my birthday is in nine days! My book has to be finished by then. 0.o

.

.

~Sky~


	46. Night Sight

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! ****PANIC ATTACK! TWO DAY TO MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAVE TO GET THE STORY DONE!**

.

.

.

_The fallen sky will rise, as moss is ripped from its roots. Chaos will coming with the crawling spider, and only when dawn comes, will the spider be eaten by the crow._

The prophecy whirled through her head. _The fallen sky will rise, as moss is ripped from its roots? Mosspebble was on the ground, I suppose he was ripped from it when Shallowater killed him. I don't think I've seen the sky fall yet… The 'Chaos' must be chaos himself, coming with Spider. But 'the spider is eaten by the crow.' What in Starclan does that mean?_

All thought were cut off as she cleared the last cats and saw Spider and her leader in front of her. Spider was removing his jaws from around her throat. Blood dripped down, and out of Daisystar throat. Skypaw could only stand still with shock. Daisystar? Dead? Her leader, who had taught her nearly everything she knew?

Fury surged up and through her. Letting out an enraged cry, she leapt at Spider. He dodged her with ease, batting at her with his paws as she flew past. She landed rolling. Growling she looked up him. He smirked at her. She pushed herself to her feet, and prepared to fight.

A flicker of moment caught her attention. A smokey black tom with one white paw was flying at hey enemy. Some else had finally noticed their dead leader.

.

.

Pandafur lay in the nursery, her ears flattened flat against her head. In the very distance, she could hear the yowling of battling cats. She was afraid, she could admit. Her kit was obviously not.

"Can we please go and watch?" Oceankit begged. "I want to see what happens!"

"No," Pandafur hushed her kit. "It's far too dangerous!"

Oceankit fixed her mother with a pleading gaze. "Come on, _please!_ I bet you went on adventures when you were a kit!"

_"Are you guys bored? We…we could go and look at the thunderpath I you want."_

_Skykit stared at her in shock. "But my mum said to never go near there unless I'm with a warrior!" She replied._

_"It was just an idea…we would just slip out look at it then come back nothing could happen." Honeykit replied._

_Slowly Skykit nodded "I guess it wouldn't do much harm."_

_But Pandakit still looked unhappy. "If you're sure nothing bad would happen…"_

_Honeykit nodded. "I'll make sure you're all right."_

Honeyflower had promised she would look after her, but she had still gotten hurt, hadn't she? Well, she had leapt out at the monster, but it had been Honeyflower's idea to go there, and that was what had cause her, her old injury.

"No." She said firmly. "I might have gone on adventures when I was a kit, but I paid dearly for them."

"But you didn't know what you where facing when you went to the Thunderpath." Of course Oceankit had heard about her mother's adventure. "You know what you're facing this time."

Why couldn't she refuse those pleading eyes? Was it because her other kit died? She sighed. "Alright," She said slowly. "But you have to do everything I say." Why was she letting her kit convince her to do this?

"Of course." Oceankit agreed quickly. "Let's go!"

But images of what happened at the Thunderpath still seemed fresh. Why had she jumped in front of it? She couldn't remember now.

"_Well I'm going to kill it! It's too noisy!" Cried Pandakit, and before anyone could stop her she jump out of the fern and was about to jump onto the thunderpath._

"_Pandakit nooooooo!!!" Yowled Honeykit. Pandakit turned at her sisters' unhappiness to see what she wanted; she still had her back feet on the thunderpath as the monster flew by._

"_Pandakit!!!!!!!" Yowled Honeykit._

_Pandakit screamed in pure agony. Skykit and Honeykit watched in shock as Pandakit managed to drag herself off the thunderpath._

"_Help me!" She gasped._

.

.

Pandafur finally seemed to have some luck. The clearing the clan cats were battling had trees that were close together around the outside. She stepped with care, hardly being able to see where she was going. When she had pointed that out to her kit, Oceankit had merely denied that it would soon be dawn; they would be able to see with ease then.

Pandafur jumped onto a branch in the next tree over, Oceankit hanging from her mouth. They were close now, very close. Pandafur could hear the battle cries nearly right below her.

"Look at that! Isn't that Daisystar? Look at her fight!" Cried Oceankit delightedly.

"What? Where?" Pandafur asked, peering into the darkness she couldn't see a thing.

"Strike him! Yeah! Go Daisystar! No, get away!" Oceankit was twisting in her mother's mouth to watch the battle.

"You can see them?" Pandafur asked, shocked. She looked at her daughter, before glancing back to the battle. She could have sworn that over the sounds of the battle below, someone had whispered; _Interesting. Another one of us._

"Come on Daisystar! Get away! Don't let him bite you!"

"Bite her where?" Pandafur questioned fearfully.

"'Round the neck." Oceankit said quickly. "Oh… no… No! No!"

_He bit her_… Pandafur thought with fright.

"Come on Daisystar!" Oceankit cried. "Get back up!"

Pandafur closed her eyes tightly. Daisystar could not be dead. She just couldn't!

"Come on! Get up!" Oceankit cried. "Why wouldn't you get up?"

"She's dead," Pandafur told her kit quietly. "Daisystar is dead."

.

.

.

Ohhh! Bit of drama. Had to get Pandafur in there. =D

Well, I'll be updating quickly, as I've really only got today and tomorrow to finish it. =D

~Sky~


	47. Wing of Flight

**I've only got 8**** hours left! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw walked forward a step as she watch Crowheart dig in and rake his claws down Spider's back. Spider let out a soft cry and fell down, shaking madly to get his attacker off.

Crowheart wouldn't let go through, not even when Spider rolled over and squashed him against the ground.

Skypaw stared blankly as Spider's body thrashed about for a few seconds, before falling limply in Crowheart's grip. The second Spider went limp; his body was lit up red. The clearing, too, glowed with red light. Skypaw finally realised what the prophecy was.

_The fallen sky will rise. _That was her, coming back from the dead.

A_s moss is ripped from its roots._

This of cause caused Mosspebble and others to die.

_Chaos will coming with the crawling spider._

That would be Spider. Bring with him not only the leader of the rouges band, but chaos it's self when he was captured by the clans.

_And only when dawn comes, _

That would be dawn now. Sure enough, when Skypaw glanced over the treetops, she saw a small crack in the clouds which allowed light to come through.

_Will the spider be eaten by the crow._

That would be Spider, being killed by Crowheart as the dawn light struck him.

Just then Skypaw realised the whole clearing was silent. Every cat stared at the red light surrounding them, and Spider lying dead.

A voice screeched out over the air. Trust him to break the silence. Skypaw thought.

When she jumped forward this time, she careful, not wanting to be battered away like last time. She flew by Chaos, twisting as she went. Her sharp claws cut smoothly along Chaos' throat. With a spluttering cry, he, too, fell dead to the ground.

Skypaw, planning to land smoothly, instead fell to her side in a cry of pain. Her injured paw was obviously back.

The rouges took one look at their dead leader and deputy, and ran. All of the clan cats watched with relief. They had been fight nearly half the night. For Skypaw, she had been fighting longer, far longer. Her night started to catch up with her. As her legs swayed, she saw Pandafur suddenly appear beside her.

She remembered wondering why Pandafur was there when she had a kit to look after when it all went black.

.

.

"Hello, Skypaw."

Skypaw forced her eyes open. In front of her stood Foresteye.

"Who is my father?" Skypaw didn't know why she asked that. It just suddenly seemed like she needed to know. Was he really Wildstorm?

Foresteye regarded her for a few seconds. "His name was… Wingflight. You take after him, you know."

"Dawnsky loved Wildstorm." Skypaw said slowly.

"She did." Foresteye agreed suspiciously.

"She wouldn't leave him for any other tom. If Wingflight was my father, then Dawnsky wasn't my mother."

Foresteye remained quiet.

"Are you my mother?" Sky asked suddenly. It would explain a lot of things.

"Yes." Foresteye sighed. "I am."

"Your name's not really Foresteye, is it?" Where did she come up with these questions?

"No, not totally. My real name is Eye of Forest. Forest, for short. Your father was a legend, part of the clans that roam the mountains. He was called Flight of Wing, or Wing for short. He loved me; _he_ didn't think my powers were creepy."

"Powers?" Skypaw questioned. Maybe now she would finally learn everything. "Like my… _power_ in fighting?"

"Yes," Forest nodded. "Like you power in fighting. I also suspect you have another power. One that makes you hard to kill." She smiled wryly.

"I suppose I should explain everything then?"

Skypaw nodded.

"Well, you see, we – your and I – are part of a group of cats called specials. We – the specials – all have a power or powers in something."

"What's your power?" Skypaw asked eagerly.

"Mine? I can tell if someone is lying. I also know exactly how someone can be healed, if they are brought to me."

Skypaw nodded. This explained so much.

"Even if only one parent has a power, all the kits inherit, though their powers might not be as strong. Yours, however, seems very strong. Also, if the mate of the Special truly loves his/her mate and they love them back, they share the power. Both can use it. Though if the mate with the power dies, the other loses it as well. But if the one with out the power dies, the one with power keeps its gift. I'm sure Shadowfur will love being super fast in fighting."

Skypaw looked down, embarrassed.

Forest opened her mouth to continue talking, when a small black lump raced out of some bushes and slammed into her.

It opened its mouth and looked at her. "Hello, Skypaw!" It squeaked.

Blinking in shock, Skypaw recognized Pandafur's stillborn son. Looking up, she saw her brother making his way toward her. His dark tabby fur shone with light, as if sprinkled with stars. "Mosspebble." She gulped.

He shook his head at her. "Don't worry, I didn't join StarClan. How could I, after what I've learned what they did? How they watched Shallowater, the only thoughts in their head about getting revenge. If they hadn't been so hate filled, they would have seen what was coming to the clans. You did well, having only one night to do what you did."

Skypaw was speechless. Finally, she managed to speak. "So, you forgive me?"

Mosspebble shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. You did what was right, Starclan are responsible for all the deaths around you."

Skypaw felt as if Forest had touched her paws with the gift of flying. She felt so light with relief. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He nodded. He walked forward and touched noses with her. "It's time you went back. They will start to feel very worried soon."

She nodded, and turned to go.

"Skypaw."

She turned back. Mosspebble and Silentkit were gone. Forest was looking at her.

"Crowheart will offer you something. Agree." With that, the creamy-furred she-cat walked away.

Skypaw watched her for a moment. _Mother._ She thought quietly. Then, she too, turned and left.

.

.

.

"I think she's coming round now."

"Skypaw!"

"Hey, Skypaw!"

"Skypaw, come on! Wake up!"

"Shh! She needs her nest."

Voices swirled in and out on her mind. She could see black and feel pain. Nothing seemed to make sense. She drifted half awake, half sleeping, but never making sense of anything around her.

"Skypaw."

She knew that voice.

"Skypaw, wake up. We're leaving now. Frostclan is leaving."

Frostclan? Her clan? They were leaving with out her? She struggled to open her eyes.

"Skypaw, as your mentor, I order you to wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she blinked rapidly, the bright sunlight harsh on her eyes. Shadowfur stood before her. A few wounds were on his body, all were starting to heal.

"We're leaving?" She struggled to sit up.

Shadowfur pushed her back down. "No, not right now. Soon, though. I just thought it would wake you up."

Skypaw glared at him.

He smiled back. "Don't be like that. You don't want to miss your warrior ceremony, do you?"

Her ears prick up, and she was finally wide awake. "You're joking."

He grinned at her. "Not this time. Come on, I'll help you out."

"I don't need help." She started to push herself to her feet, and then dropped back down wincing in pain.

"With that foot, you do." He replied cheerfully.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

.

.

**.**

**EEP! 7hours, 44minutes, 26seconds and 76miliseconds until my birthday! Quick! Someone freeze time!**

**~Sky~**


	48. Eye of Forest

**So close!!! I'm going to make this story have 50 chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**Since this might be the last time, I'm going to put the last song in. The first person to guess right **

**.**

'**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skypaw couldn't believe it. She was finally going to be a warrior. All those long training sessions, dieing on the day she was about to become a warrior, then having to go through training all over again. She was finally there. So much had happened since she had walked her first paw steps out of camp.

Shadowfur walked along side her, watching her carefully. She limped slightly, but Shadowfur had assured her it would go away. Her paw had been only dislocated.

She walked over to Crowheart. He looked up from the rabbit he was eating.

"Hello, Skypaw. Finally woken up?"

She grinned at him. "Could have used a bit more sleep, but someone had to wake me up." She glanced at Shadowfur.

Crowheart smiled. "Really? More sleep? You've been asleep for two days."

Skypaw blinked in surprise. "I have?"

Crowheart laughed. "I've already gone and gotten my nine lives and leader name!"

"Is that so?" Skypaw asked shocked. "Congratulations, Crowstar."

"Thank you." Crowstar looked at Shadowfur. "You don't mind if I have a private word with Skypaw, do you?"

"Not at all." Shadowfur glanced at her. "See you soon."

Skypaw watched him walk away. Turning back to Crowstar, she pricked her ears. "Yes?"

He shifted uncertainly. "Well, you see, just before the rouges' battle came, you were the one who came and warned us. You didn't have to do it, you just did. You still partly believe Sleetclan as your home."

Skypaw wanted to deny it. She wanted to tell him she was a loyal Frostclan warrior. But was that true? Had she truly ever left Sleetclan?

She thought over the battle. She had still considered Daisystar her leader in the battle, she remembered.

"You know it's true." Crowstar went on. "I wanted to know if you'd come back to Sleetclan."

Skypaw blinked, shocked. "_What?_"

"I'm asking you to join Sleetclan again." Crowstar told her. "Think about it. Your clan is leaving at dusk."

Skypaw watched him walk way, and then glanced up at the sky. It was Sunhigh, there was time them.

She found a sunny spot in the camp, and curled up into a ball.

.

..

"You want my help."

Skypaw opened her eyes.

"Yes, Forest I do."

Forest sat, her green eyes thoughtful.

"I think you must join, it's where your path lies."

Skypaw looked torn in two. "But what about Shadowfur? He'll be in a different clan then."

Forest smiled. "That hasn't stopped warriors before."

"But Frostclan is perfect for me. I enjoy it there. They need me."

"Skypaw." Forest's voice was sad. "I think you'll find Sleetclan need you more."

..

.

"Skypaw!"

Skypaw opened her eyes once again to Shadowfur's voice.

"Come on! We're about to leave."

Skypaw looked at the sky. It was almost dusk. She pushed herself painfully to her feet.

Shadowfur watched her, making sure she would not fall.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I have to speak to Crowstar. I'll meet you by the entrance."

Shadowfur nodded and walked away. Skypaw walked up to Crowstar.

He was sitting along, at the base of Highrock. She sat down beside her.

"You'll be staying with us?" He asked.

She nodded. "I will."

She looked over at Frostclan's cats. They sat quietly, watching the other clans. They looked uncaring, but Skypaw knew what they really were like.

"Please," She told Crowstar. "I would like to be made warrior by Duskstar, so I have something to remember them by."

Crowstar nodded. "I'll get him to do it here, before everyone leaves." He got up, about to go find Duskstar.

"And, Crowstar?" She asked.

He turned back to her.

"Could you ask him if I could be called Skywing?"

"Skywing? Why?"

"To remind me of someone."

He nodded thoughtfully, and walked off.

She'd be a legend one day, she told herself. Just like her father.

Crowstar leapt up onto Highrock, Duskstar right behind him.

"Before the Frostclan cats leave, Duskstar would like to make Skypaw a warrior."

Many cats looked surprised, wondering why it didn't just happen in Frostclan's camp.

Duskstar stepped forward, signalling Skypaw to do the same. As she stepped up to him, he started to speak.

"I Duskstar, leader of Frostclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Skypaw had been waiting along time to say these words. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skywing. StarClan honors your determination and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Frostclan."

Skypaw opened her mouth to explain that she wasn't going back to Frostclan camp.

Duskstar went on before she could speak, before anyone could even cheer her name.

"Yet, we are sad to see that, instead on coming back to camp with use, you will remain with Sleetclan among your kin. Frostclan honors your decision, and hopes that one day you will join our ranks, where you belong."

Skywing licked his shoulder. "Thank you, Duskstar."

He rested his chin on her head. "Don't let them push you around alright? We'll be waiting for you when you come back."

He stepped away grinning. She smiled back.

"Skywing! Skywing! Skywing!" The chant broke out from all four clans as they stood in Sleetclan's clearing.

Skywing turned and faced the other cats. At last, she was a warrior.

She was Skywing, warrior of Sleetclan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh… My… God… I have practically finished my first book! MY FIRST EVER BOOK HAS BEEN FINISHED. I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Do you guys want an epilogue?**

**~Sky~**


	49. Cloud

**Ow. A**** stupid horse today bucked me off and nearly broke my arm. On my thirteenth birthday too. =(**

**Thirteen is my favorite number too. Oh well…**

**I don't know if you guys wanted an epilogue, because no one reviewed. =( Come on guys! Please, it's my first story, and I'm just about finished. Just review one last time! This will be short, though, it hurts me to write.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skywing had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Pandafur was leaving the nursery, and joining the warriors again. Oceankit was becoming Oceanpaw, and Skywing was glad. Forest had told her about the kits powers.

"Oceankit, come forward."

The whole clan waited silently below.

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known asOceanpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior_. _Skywing you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice."

Skywing was frozen. Wait, her? She was Oceankit's mentor.

She stepped forward and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Oceankit felt sad. Her mentor didn't look very happy to have her as an apprentice.

Skywing shook herself, and smiled at the apprentice.

"Come on; let's go get you a bed in the apprentice den. Then, I'll start to teach you how to fight."

Oceanpaw looked very eager. She had always wanted to learn how to fight from the famous.

"Sure!" She agreed quickly, dashing off.

.

.

Skywing had been training Oceanpaw for over a moon. She was turning into a very fine apprentice.

One day, she was teaching Oceanpaw the scuff shake battle move, when she realized someone was watching her.

Cloudbelly, named shortly after Shallowater was found dead, was watching her at the edge of the training grounds; he held herbs in his mouth. He simply sat there watching her.

She turned her attention back to her apprentice. Once she had managed the move, Skywing sent her off to hunt.

The silver tabby, the brown had faded out of her fur completely now, she-cat turned and faced the Sleetclan medicine cat.

"Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

He said nothing back got up and walked over to her. Setting his herbs on the ground near her, he walked along side her, sniffing her side.

She froze and stiffened. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

He didn't reply for a bit, then backed away and sat down and looked at her with curiosity.

"You're expecting kits." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't joke with me, Cloudbelly."

He shook his head. "I'm not joking, Skywing. You're going to have kits."

.

..

.

Skywing wove in and out of the thick bush with ease, used to going along this trail.

She pondered over her thoughts. What would his reaction be? Would he be sad? Happy? Angry?

She also wondered how she could hide this from her clan. Her belly would be getting larger and larger; no cat would be able to miss that. Maybe she wouldn't eat as much, it was nearing Greenleaf, perhaps they would think she was just getting plump with prey.

She walked out of the last bushes and arrived in a clearing. It was just on Sleetclan's side of the border, and no other clan cats went here, not wanting to get scratched by the thick thorn branches that grew around it.

He turned around as she entered, smiling when he saw her.

"Hello, Skywing! How's your new apprentice?" Shadowfur asked.

"Tiring." She said with a grin.

He smiled back. "Yes, they're like that."

They sat side by side for a time, just thinking about things and enjoying each other's company.

Skywing broke the silence.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" He asked, giving her a lick on the ear.

She shrugged away. "It's really serious, Shadowfur."

The look in her eyes told her she wasn't joking. "What's wrong?"

She looked him bravely in the eye.

"I'm going to have your kits."

.

..

**.**

**Well, there you go. I'm going to add a final updated alliance, because I really want this book to finish with 50 chapters. But other than that… this book is finished, done. =D**

**Amazing, eh? Well, if you'd like there to be a sequel, vote on the poll on the profile. If you do want one though, there will be a fresh summery of book 2 on my profile as well. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I never would have finished this story if you guys hadn't been there to encourage me. =D**

**~Sky~**


	50. Final Allegiance

S L E E T C L A N

LEADER

**Crowheart**** – **Smokey black tom with one

white paw

DEPUTY

**Lilytail**** – **Light tabby she-cat

MEDICINE 

CAT **Cloudbelly - **white and grey tom

WARRIORS ( Toms, and she cats without kits )

**Windpelt**** – **silver/grey tom

**Icetail**** – **White queen with black tips on ears

**Dawnsky** – Golden/brown tabby with black stripes

**Ivytail – **Black and white tom

**Fluffytail – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightdream – **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Plumfeather – Dark grey tom**

**Fernleaf – Very light tabby she-cat**

**Leafstorm – tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mosspebble – Dark tabby tom**

**Pandafur – **Black and white she-cat

**Honeyflower – **Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Bananapelt –** Pale golden tom

APPRENTICES (More than 6 moons old and training to be warriors)

** Ocean****paw – **white and grey she-cat

Birchpaw – Black she-cat

Briarpaw – Black and white tom

Sunpaw – Golden tom

QUEENS ( She-cats expecting or nursing kits )

**Fluffytail – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightdream – **white she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS

**Rockfur**** – **Light grey tom with large dark grey spots

F R O S T C l A N

LEADER **Duskstar - **Golden tom with black paws

DEPUTY** Jadepelt - **Blue/grey furred she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Cherrytail – **Light brown she cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

WARRIORS

**Shadeclaw**** – **Smokey black tom

**Shadowfur – **Dark furred tom

**Fierceblaze – **Tabby she-cat

**Pinefur ****- **Dark brown she-cat

**Darkpelt – **Black fur with pale grey stripes

**Frogleap – **dark tom, green eyes

QUEENS

**Sunray**** – **bright ginger she-cat

ELDERS** Grassfur – **White she-cat, used to be medicine cat

S T O R M C L A N

LEADER** Thunderstar – **Golden tabby tom

DEPUTY** Adderclaw** – Very pale ginger tom

MEDICINE

CAT** Blossomheart – **Light brown she-cat with white spots

**Apprentice; Woodpaw**

WARRIORS

**Smokecloud – dark colored tom.**

**Brambleleaf** – tabby tom

**Apprentice**; **Redpaw**

**Waterfur** – Blue/grey tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Whalepaw**

**Tinytail** – Black tom with half his tail missing

R A I N C L A N

LEADER** Berrystar – **Spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY** Flowerfur – **Small tabby she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Heatherheart – **Black she-cat

** Apprentice, Tallpine**

WARRIORS

**Goldenheart – **Ginger tom

**Waterstorm **– pretty she-cat with blue eyes

**Steelclaw – **Dark grey tom

**Apprentice; Earthpaw**

**Silentwater – **Black she-cat

QUEENS

**Mistfur – **Silver She-cat with darker stripes

ELDERS

** Wetfur – **Dark grey tom


End file.
